The Promises Made and Promises Kept
by theoddestcastle
Summary: *No new chapter posted. Just have a quick important announcement about the future of this piece. Read for more info* "I want you to promise me that if something to happen to me, you will be able to find someone else to love. I'm just one chapter in your life, there will many more to come." Brennan must keep her promise to the one she loved.
1. Prologue

The Promises Made and Promises Kept

AN: Hello there. So this is my first multi-chapter Bones fan-fiction. I am very nervous about posting this because this is a AU story and it is going to be a bit OC. I know this isn't really most people's cup of tea, but please give it a chance. I usually don't post anything until it's completely finished, but this particular story is something different. So please read and review, I'd like to know if this story is something worth continuing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

"I'll call and write to you as much as I can," he said as he took his wife's face into his hands and kissed her forehead before kissing her on the lips.

She nodded and tried so hard not to cry. "Okay."

He turned to look at his son and smiled. He thought about how much his boy, his first pride and joy, had grown since he first came into their lives three years ago.

"Your last year of school is coming up soon son. I am very confident you will do extremely well and that you will make positive choices. I know you will make me proud in whatever endeavors you chose to take on."

"Will you be home in time for graduation?"

"You know I can't make any promises. But I'll do my very best to see you get your diploma."

"Okay," he whispered softly.

"Make sure you do as you're told and help mom with your baby sister as much as you can. You're the man of the house now Achilles."

Achilles nodded as he hugged his father. "Yes sir. I wont let you down."

"That's my boy."

He turned to look back at his wife. "Let me hold her one last time."

She nodded and gently handed her husband their baby girl and his other pride and joy. He carefully cradled his newly one-month old daughter in his arms and showered her with soft kisses upon her tiny forehead.

"Daddy has to go now _mon __ange. _Don't give your mommy and big brother such a hard time okay? _Je__t__'__aime_ Annalyse," he said softly as Annalyse automatically snuggled into his broad chest and grabbed onto his jacket with her tiny little fist.

He fought back the tears as he handed his daughter back to his wife. He placed a gentle hand on the side of his wife's face and kissed her forehead before kissing her lips once more. "I'll see you all in eighteen months okay?"

"Don't try to be a hero Christopher," she says as the tears finally began to fall.

Chris gave his wife a weak smile. "I can't make any promises. It's just in my nature to be one," he replied as he gently wiped away her tears.

"I know," she whispers.

He looked at his wife with nothing but love and compassion in his misty gray eyes. He gently wiped away her tears and kissed her again. "I love you so much Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"And I love you too Sergeant Major Christopher James Brennan."

Chris kissed his wife once more before leaning down to kiss his daughter one last time. "Daddy loves you so much Annalyse."

His heart ached as his daughter finally opened her sleepy eyes and gazed at him with those same brilliant blues her mother had. His heart ached even more when she gave him traces of a tiny little smile.

After placing Annalyse into her stroller he kissed his wife once again. "I'll call as soon as I get in country."

"I'll be waiting," Temperance whispered hugging him tightly not quite ready to let him go.

"I know," Chris said in a hallow voice.

Chris turned to his son and embraced him in another tight hug. "I love you son," he said as he kissed Achilles' forehead.

"Bye dad. I love you too."

Sergeant Major Christopher James Brennan stepped back a bit and looked at his family. He relished in the sight of them, burning their image into his mind. His family was the light of his life and he thanked the big man upstairs everyday for blessing him with his beautiful wife and kids. This wasn't the first time he had to leave on assignment, but this would be the longest. He didn't like having to leave his family behind, but it was his job.

He is what they called a lifer: a soldier who made their entire career out of being in the military. No matter what the job entailed, no matter what he had to do, he did it because it was his call to duty. Christopher knew that being in the military and serving his country, he was going to be apart of something bigger than himself. Temperance knew it, Achilles knew it, in time Annalyse will know it, and his friends and family knew it. Chris knew that particular deployment was going to be especially hard on his wife because she had just given birth to their baby girl. He knew that she would be getting a lot of help from friends and family. And for that, he would eternally be grateful.

A "Fall In" resonated in the distance and he knew it was time for him to go. He picked up his rucksack and slung it over his shoulders; his other things were already out of country. He blew a kiss to his family and turned to walk down the tarmac.

"Bye dad! Rangers lead the way!" Achilles whispered as he watched his dad give them one final wave.

Temperance let a tear roll down her cheek as she watched her husband and his CO lead the 200 soldiers of the 75th Ranger Regiment from Joint Base Lewis-McChord board the giant C-17 Globemaster. Achilles wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulder and she hugged him tightly.


	2. Fighting Words

AN: Okay, now we are in present day

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Fighting Words<span>

"What the hell is your problem Booth? Why did you pull me out of the conference room? I needed that couple to confirm the identity of the remains lying on the forensic platform!"

"What as there to confirm Bones? They immediately knew that those remains were those of their son as soon as they saw Angela's rendering of his face. Those people lost their son in a war Bones…a war! Their boy was a POW. He was held captive and tortured for five months until they killed them; the Military couldn't even recover his remains. That couple and their family lived for years on the tiniest bit of hope that one day, we would be able to give them their son back. And when we did, you went and offended them by shooting down everything they ever believed in! You shot down their belief in God when they said that they had prayed to him every day for the past three years to bring their son home. You shot down everything their son believed in when he decided to join the Army in the first place. That boy thought he could do right by serving his country and being apart of something bigger than himself. You shot down everything the United States government believed in when we decided to go to war. You shot down everything this country stands for because of your own stupid views."

Brennan's eyes narrowed. "You think that I don't know what it's like to loose someone that I love? You think I don't know what they're going through? I _know _the feeling of being scared and never knowing if the one they love is ever going to come home. I _know _what they're going through!"

"Do you Bones? Do you really? You spent this entire case being negative about everything! You should be a bit more sensitive and sympathetic about these kinds of cases. You should be respectful towards the military, because without them, you wouldn't be able to drive around in your cushy Mercedes or live at home without any fear!"

Brennan was furious. "You think you know me, but you have no freaking idea! Of course I feel sympathetic for them. But I don't show it because I have to be emotionally detached from my work. If I become too involved emotionally, then I can't do _my_ job. _You_ of all people should know that!"

"Of course I know that. But that doesn't mean you should be such a cold unfeeling bitch about it!" Booth shouted.

As soon as Brennan heard those words fly out of her partner's mouth, it felt like a slap in the face. It wasn't the first time someone had called her cold or unfeeling and it never bothered her. But this time, this time it had hurt. It hurt because it came from her partner; someone she had slowly grown to like and trust. Brennan felt the sting of tears in her eyes and fought hard to keep them back. She didn't want people seeing her like this.

Booth immediately regretted those words as soon as he said them. He never ever talked to a woman in that manner regardless of the situation. As soon as he saw the flash of hurt on her face and her eyes begin to glisten, he wanted to reach out to her.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"Bones, I'm-" Before Booth could even finish his sentence Brennan turned on her heels and headed to her office.

Booth was about to follow her when Angela stepped in front of him and refused to let him pass. "Don't you even dare Seeley Booth."

Booth knew that Angela was upset with what had transpired between her two colleagues and friends. Angela and Brennan had been friends for years and Booth knew very well that Angela would be taking Brennan's side. He just stood there defeated as he watched Brennan gather her things and leave.

"There's a reason why she's the way she is. You have no idea what these past few months have been like for her Booth. Someone she loved died in that war; the same war that you and that boy fought in. She _does_know what it's like and although she said she's fine, I know there's still a small part of her that's still hurting."

Booth immediately felt like an asshole. "I didn't…who was it? What happened?"

Angela looked at Booth sadly. "I'm sorry Booth. It's not my story to tell," Angela replied quietly knowing very well that she already said much more than she should have.

A few minutes after Brennan's departure, Angela finally stepped aside. "You better make this right Seeley Booth," she said softly before walking off.

Booth quickly made his way to the Jeffersonian parking structure. He jumped into his SUV, punched in Brennan's address into the GPS, and sped off in the direction of her house.

* * *

><p>When Brennan got into her car, she quickly drove home trying hard not to break every single traffic law in the books. She thought about what had happened earlier that day, how everything was blown out of proportion, and the argument that had ensued. It wasn't until Brennan was sitting in the driveway of her home did she let the tears finally fall. She sat in her car for a few minutes and just let everything out.<p>

Her cell phone began to ring and she quickly wiped her eyes when she saw who was calling her. "Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Yes son?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to be home for dinner. I already fed Anna and gave her a bath. She's about ready for bedtime."

"I just pulled in. I'll be inside shortly."

"Okay."

As soon as she hung up her phone, Brennan checked herself in the mirror. She didn't want her son to know that she had been crying. He was going to ask her about it and would be upset that she was hurting. Achilles had always been protective of his family and he never failed to shake someone down who did them wrong.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she quickly got out, and locked her car. When she opened the door, she was immediately greeted by the smell of some kind of pasta sauce and fresh baked garlic bread. Brennan closed the door, kicked off her heels in the foyer, and went in search of her two children.

Brennan smiled when she found her teenaged son Achilles sprawled out across the couch with six-month old Annalyse asleep on his bare chest in the living room. Annalyse looked so tiny against her much bigger brother. Achilles had a very protective, yet gentle hold on his baby sister and Brennan's heart gave a tug at the sweet sibling moment. Brennan smiled as she quietly took out her cell phone and snapped a picture of the sleeping duo.

She was watching them sleep for a while when Achilles woke up. When his knowing eyes locked with Brennan's, he noticed a slightly far off look in them and got up. He set Anna down in the bassinet next to the couch and turned to give his mom a tight hug. Being just south of 6'4" and towering over her, Achilles needed to lean down whenever he hugged her.

"Well that was fast," Brennan softly chuckled in reference to the sleeping infant.

"She fell asleep as soon as I got off the phone with you. Is everything okay? You look really bothered by something."

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just had a stressful day at work."

"Now, why don't I believe you," Achilles asked as he gazed at Brennan with his warm hazel colored eyes.

Brennan sighed. Achilles was good like that, reading people and noticing the many different changes in their moods and emotions. He was so good; it was slightly creepy. "I'm fine son; I promise. We just finished a very stressful case today, that's all."

Achilles gave his mother a skeptical look and simply nodded. He knew was something more, but he decided not to push it. His mom would eventually tell him what really happened. She always did; she just needed some time to process everything. He hugged his mom again and rested his chin on top of her head. It was his own little way of telling her that he was there.

"What did I do to deserve such great kids," Brennan asked.

"You're a good person who deserves the very best."

Brennan chuckled and shook her head. "You're just like your father you know that?"

Achilles flashed his signature smile. "I'm glad you think that."

Brennan reached into the bassinet to grab a still sleeping Annalyse and held her close while peppering soft kisses on her forehead. The doorbell rang as Brennan continued to shower her baby girl with all the love and affection a mother could give.

"Who could that be," Achilles asked as he glanced towards the front door of their house.

"Why don't you go check it out while I get your sister into her crib," Brennan suggested.

* * *

><p>Achilles grabbed his shirt and pulled it on while heading towards the vast mahogany front door. When he opened it, a dark haired, brown-eyed man in a gray suit greeted him. "Hello."<p>

Achilles arched an eyebrow. "Sorry man, whatever you're selling, we're not interested."

Just as Achilles was about to close the door, an arm shot out to stop him. "Hey! What the hell," Achilles asked angrily.

The man in the suit flashed him a badge. "My name is Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI. Is this the residence of Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

Achilles stood up straighter and narrowed his gaze. "Yes."

"Is she home at the moment," Booth asked as he tried to peak inside.

Achilles stood up to his full frame and crossed his arms across his chest blocking Booth's view. "Yeah, but she's kind of busy right now." He replied in an irritated tone.

"Do you mind if I come in? I just wanted to have a few words with her."

"I'm sorry Agent Booth, but now isn't really a good time. My mom is really not feeling well at the moment. Maybe you should come back in the morning."

Booth cocked an eyebrow. Mom? He didn't know Bones was a mother and to a teenaged son at that. Then again, he didn't really know a lot about her to begin with. They have only been working together for about four or five months, and she was a very private person.

"This is kind of important. It's a matter of national security," Booth lied.

Achilles scoffed; he knew when people were lying. "Bull shit."

"Okay, that was a lie. But, I really need to talk to her. We had a disagreement at work today and I just wanted to apologize and see if everything is okay."

'Bingo! This mook was definitely the reason why my mom seemed bothered by something.' Achilles thought in his head.

"Achilles who's at the door son," Brennan called from the top of the staircase.

"It's some mook from the FBI named Agent Booth. He said he wants to talk," Achilles called back to his mom as he kept a death glare on Booth.

"Uh, you can let him in. I'll be down in a sec."

Achilles could hear the slightest bit of hesitation in his mom's voice. He clenched his jaw muscles and stepped aside to let Booth in. As much as he'd like to kick this Agent Booth where the sun don't shine and slam the door in his pretty boy face, he knew better than to defy his mother's wishes.

Booth had an uneasy feeling as he started to walk past the teenager. Before he could step out of the entranceway, Achilles snapped his fingers at him and pointed down to his feet.

"Show some respect. Shoes off pal."

Booth toed off his shoes revealing his brightly colored striped socks and lined them up on a small wooden shelf/rack where the other footwear were stored next to the front door. Once Booth's shoes were off Achilles led him through the foyer and into the formal living room to await Brennan.

As they stood there, Booth gave Achilles a look over to try and get a feel of him. Achilles was taller than Booth by two inches. He looked very athletic and he definitely had some muscle on him. The shirt he wore looked one size too small and it seemed like at any moment, he would go Incredible Hulk on him. His tan skin and shaggy jet-black hair framing his chiseled face made him look like he just stepped off a beach in Southern California. Achilles presented himself as tough, kick ass, takes crap from no one type of guy. Yet he had an underlying tone of calm and comforting.

"So, what kind of name is Achilles," Booth asked in a nonchalant way.

"What kind of name is Seeley," Achilles smart mouthed.

"Achilles Caius Brennan," Brennan chided as she came down the stairs.

Achilles muttered an unintelligible apology. He glanced between his mom and the FBI Agent and scoffed. As much as Achilles wanted to give the Agent a good old fashion shake down, he had better things to do: like finishing his AP Human Anatomy homework.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight mom," Achilles remarked as he leaned down to hug Brennan.

Brennan smiled and kissed his cheek. "Night son."

Achilles straightened back up to his full height and looked down at Booth. "For the record, Agent Booth, it's Greek. You would know that if you paid any attention in your Literature or History class when you went to school. Have a good night," he said curtly as he turned to bound up the stairs before his mom could reprimand him for using such a tone.

Booth was baffled and speechless as he watched the boy disappear up the stairs. He thought Achilles was really something else.

"I'm so sorry Booth. I don't know what's gotten into him. He's usually so very nice and very respectful towards other people," Brennan said in an apologetic tone.

"You don't need to apologize Bones. It must've been something I said."


	3. Uncovering a Part in Her Past

AN: Thanks for taking the time to read this and for sticking with me. Shout out to G aka MasterOfIllusion, who has named himself my personal cheerleader. This is going to be my last chapter for the week. I'll update this every friday.

I don't own anything. But, Achilles and Annalyse are mine.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Uncovering a Part in Her Past<span>

"So, your boy seems nice," Booth said uneasily as Brennan handed him a cup of coffee.

Brennan chuckled and shook her head. "Like I said Booth, I don't know what has gotten into him. I taught him better than to speak to people like that."

"No it's okay Bones. Like I stated previously, I might've said something," Booth replied.

Brennan looked at Booth in a confused manor. She finally gave a sly smile. "Why do I have a feeling that you're afraid of my seventeen-year old son?"

Booth scoffed. "I'm not afraid of a teenager."

Booth did have to admit that Brennan's son gave off an intimidating vibe, but he didn't want to give her the benefit of the thought.

"Sure you are," Brennan lightly chuckled as she grabbed a cup of coffee for herself.

"So what brings you here," she asked with a slight feeling of his reasons.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I had said to you earlier."

Brennan cut him off. "It's okay Booth. You don't need to say anything. I just want to put this all behind us so we can continue working."

Booth shook his head. "No, it is not okay Bones. I said some hurtful words to you."

Brennan shook her head. "Look, Booth…this isn't the first time I've been called those things you know? I've been called cold and unfeeling before. I just ignore them so I don't let it get to me."

"Then why do I get the feeling that when I called you those things, it meant so much more?"

Brennan grew quiet as she got up and walked over to the glass double sliding doors that led out to the covered patio deck and backyard; this had become a habit of hers. She wasn't sure what was so alluring about it, but for some reason gazing at their fairly large backyard was comforting to her. She felt Booth stand next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Because it came from you," she whispered.

Booth cocked his head to the side. "I don't understand."

"It hurt more this time because those words came from someone I am slowly growing to like and sort of trust," Brennan finally admitted.

"So you do like me," Booth exclaimed with a goofy grin.

Brennan gave Booth a small smile. "Not quite, but I am getting there. You are funny, but arrogant and cocky. And you are rather strange."

Booth feigned shock. "I am not strange."

Brennan raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Booth, I've been around the world. You are the only person I have ever met who wears tacky ties, gaudy/flashy socks, and that ridiculous belt buckle with poultry on it."

Booth frowned. "Hey! I like this stuff. It makes me feel rebellious."

Brennan shook her head. "You are a strange man Seeley Booth."

Booth flashed his charmed smile. "You know Bones, you're not so bad your self."

Brennan felt the blush creeping across her cheeks. "Um thank you?"

"So…why _did_ you say those things earlier," Booth asked quietly.

Brennan let out a breath. "I said it because I was mad."

"What were you mad about?"

Brennan let out a sigh. "I was upset about the war. I was mad at the president for not getting our soldiers out of there when they were supposed to. I was mad at those guys who started up everything in the first place. I was just mad. I had all of this pent up feelings and rage that have been bottle up inside me for years and I just let it all out there. It was both wrong and very unprofessional."

Booth scrunched his eyebrows. "Bottled up feelings and rage?"

Brennan was silent and Booth worried that he had struck a nerve. "Did I ever tell you about him," she finally asked.

"Who?"

"Christopher…my husband," she replied in a shaky voice.

Booth just shook his head. "No."

Hodgins had let it slip to Booth that Brennan had been previously married. He didn't say much about it, just that it wasn't his story to tell. Brennan stood up and motioned for Booth to follow her. They wordlessly walked out of the kitchen and down a hall off to the left side of the foyer. The part of the house that Brennan led Booth to looked like it was hardly ever used. She quietly opened a large oak wood door and ushered Booth inside while turning the light on. Booth fell speechless as the room illuminated and his eyes took in what was inside.

The large room was an office. There was a large cherry wood bookcase built into the back wall behind a simple matching L shaped cherry wood desk and a large chocolate colored leather executive chair. The desk was bare, save for a dark green model Chinook helicopter and a silver nameplate reading: Sergeant Major Christopher J. Brennan.

In the middle of the bookcase sat a sheathed saber in a shiny glass case. All sorts of books filled the shelves surrounded the saber. There were manuals, military books, history books, strategy and field guides, and various works of literature. Next to the bookcase was a dark green gun safe with a keypad for entering a numerical pass code.

A number of framed pictures lined the wall closest to the desk. Some of the pictures were of Brennan's son Achilles and a baby girl together or apart from various occasions. Booth took notice of how much the little girl looked like Bones. He figured that she was Bones' baby girl that he overheard Angela and Cam gush about one day at the lab.

There was just one picture in the office with Brennan in it. She was dressed in a beautiful off the shoulder midnight gown. She looked radiant and her smile was wide as she stood in the arms of a man wearing the US Army's Dress Blue Uniform. Booth figured that this man was in deed one Sergeant Major Christopher Brennan. He thought Brennan and her husband had made a very good-looking couple.

"Your husband was in the Army," Booth asked quietly as he took in everything around him.

Brennan nodded. "My husband, Christopher, was a Ranger with the 75th Ranger Regiment based out of Joint Base Lewis-McChord."

Booth was in shock. He told Brennan on a previous occasion that he himself was a former Army Ranger. Booth looked at the opposite wall from the desk; it was lined with various framed Military awards, medals, unit colors, unit patches, and unit flags. Bones' husband was clearly a highly decorated soldier.

There was one frame in particular that drew Booth's full attention; it was the largest and the thickest. The frame definitely commanded all the attention in the room. The custom display frame housed an American tightly folded in a neat triangle right in the middle. In the lower upper left and right hand corners of the frame were the Sergeant Major rank patches that were usually sewn onto the Dress Blue uniforms.

Below the flag are seven silver plated .30-06 soft tipped blank ammunitions rounds from an M1 Garand. Every blank was engraved with the initials "C.J.B." Below the blanks were three awards of high honors: a Purple Heart, Army Commendation Medal, and the Distinguished Service Cross. On the left side of the flag was a picture of Christopher.

Booth stepped a little bit closer to examine the picture. Sergeant Major Christopher Brennan was dressed in the green digital designed Army fatigues. His matching bulletproof vest was strapped across his chest; a pair of sunglasses shaded his eyes from the dessert heat, one of his gloved hands clutched his combat helmet, and his combat rifle was slung across his back. He stood smiling brightly in front of a CH-47D Chinook helicopter. Booth couldn't discern much from the picture, but Sergeant major Brennan looked like a pretty good-looking guy.

Booth stepped back and saw a gold plaque on the right side of the flag and he stepped closer to read it. "In Memory of Sergeant Major Christopher James Brennan, The United States of America Army 75th Ranger Regiment. February 12, 1974 - July 25, 2010."

Below that was an inscription: "To the heart and soul of this unit, thank you for all of your hard work, dedication, and outstanding service. Your ultimate sacrifice and selfless actions to answer the Call of Duty for your country will forever be remembered and honored." And right below that denoting his years of service was: "The 2nd Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, Joint Base Lewis-McChord, May 19, 1996 to July 25, 2010."

Next to the custom frame was another one with an article from the Tacoma News Tribune. The headlines and main article spoke of the 2nd Battalion coming under enemy attack and five men had died. Booth skimmed the article and saw Bones' husband under the list of casualties. He was in shock; it all happened a little over four months ago, not too long before he and Brennan began working together.

"And this is why you were so angry," Booth said softly.

Brennan simply nodded quickly wiping away the tears threatening to fall down. "You know, sometimes I think this is all a bad dream or some kind of cruel joke. Christopher had always been such a prankster. I keep expecting him to walk through that damn front door laughing. I keep thinking that when I wake up in the morning, I'll see his smiling face right there next to me. But when I do wake up and notice that he's not there, or when I feel how empty it is without him, and whenever I hear Achilles telling Anna about him, the realization that he's never coming home hurts so much more."

"Bones I'm so sorry," Booth whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"It's okay Booth. You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't know."

Booth hesitantly stepped forward and gave Bones a rather awkward hug. In that instant, time seemed to stand still as they stood there in each other's embraces. In the next microsecond, they both relaxed, it just felt so right. Though none of them would admit it or anything, they had started to warm up to each other in the short amount of time they began working together. Who knew that their argument from earlier that day would be the starting point to opening up to each other?

Both thought in time they could become good friends. Both even hoped to be much more than that, but there was still so much to be done. Both needed to get to know the other, one still needed closure and the other was determined to be there as much as possible. Both were slightly unsure of where their budding partnership was heading; but both knew that in time, and in the end, they wanted to be on the same page.

A sad and very loud wail irrupted their moment. "And that'll be Anna. She's due for a bottle," Brennan said as he pulled away from Booth.

Booth silently cried at the loss of Bones in his arms, but he immediately recovered. Annalyse needed her mother. He closed the office door behind him and followed Brennan back down the hall towards the kitchen. Anna's cries were getting closer as they approached, but just as quickly it had started, it finished. When Brennan and Both got back to the kitchen, they saw Achilles cradling Annalyse in his arms gently swaying side to side as he murmured sweet little nothings.

"Achilles," Brennan called out to her son. "Is everything okay?"

Achilles turned and was surprised to see that Agent Booth was standing next to this mother. His hazel eyes narrowed for a bit as he shot Booth his 'I really don't like you,' look. Achilles inwardly smirked as he watched the Agent slowly swallow getting his "subtle" message.

"She's okay now. But, I think she's cutting her first two teeth," Achilles finally said as he nodded down to his baby sister contently gnawing on his right finger.

Brennan rushed over to her and lightly stroked her cheek. "Oh my poor baby."

"Uh, you should try frozen fruit," Booth quipped.

Brennan and Achilles looked back at Booth with a surprised look. "When my son Parker was teething, we used frozen fruit to help soothe the pain."

"Achilles, do we have any frozen fruit," Brennan asked as she shuffled over to their large stainless steel refrigerator.

Achilles glared at Booth and softened his gaze. "As a matter of fact, yes we do. I put some bananas slices in there yesterday for Angela's chocolate fondue. It should be in a Ziploc bag."

Brennan found the bag and took out a banana slice. After Achilles gently pried his finger away from Annalyse, Brennan placed the banana at her mouth. Her tiny tongue poked out and gave the banana a cautious lick. Satisfied with her new treat, Annalyse happily sucked on the fruit.

"Wow Booth thanks," Brennan smiled looking up at her partner.

"Your welcome. I uh, should get going. It's getting pretty late and we have work tomorrow," Booth rambled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Right. Let me show you to the door."

Booth protested, but Bones was having none of it. He bid farewell to Achilles and Annalyse and trailed behind Bones as they headed out the front door.

"Bones, if you need anything at all, if you need someone to talk to, don't hesitate to call. I'm here for you. I know we're not exactly close or anything, but just know that I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

Brennan smiled shyly. "Thank you Booth."

"Oh uh, I hope that this doesn't sound too forward or anything…"

Brennan cut him off. "We're partners Booth, we need to start being honest and truthful with one another."

"I uh, just wanted to know if you wanted to go eat lunch with me tomorrow? There's a diner that a bunch of the guys at work frequent. It's not too far from the lab." Booth asked nervously. He felt like a teenager asking a girl out to the prom.

Brennan smiled. "Sure, I'd like that."

Booth let out a breath and smiled. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Next Week: We will discover more about Brennan's late husband Christopher and their past together as well as the big promise.<p> 


	4. The Kind Of Person He Was

AN: Ok, I know I said that the previous chapter would be my last, but I'm going to post this next chapter to hopefully clear some things up.

I only own Achilles and Annalyse

Chapter 3: The Kind of Person He Was

"You're right Booth, this place is really good," Brennan, commented as she dug into the grilled salmon and vegetables she ordered for lunch.

Booth smiled. "Told you so!"

Booth and Brennan sat in a comfortable silence as they ate their lunch. They had spent most of their afternoon talking and getting to know each other. They talked about their respective pasts, where they came from, and what life was like growing up. Brennan bragged about Achilles and Anna in the way only a mother could and Booth did the same with Parker.

"What was he like? Your husband," Booth asked treading touchy waters with the subject. Booth was surprised when she gave him a real genuine smile; the first he's ever seen since they started working together.

"He was the most amazing person in the world. Christopher was a great husband and an excellent father. Achilles absolutely loved and adored him and I'm sure Annalyse would have as well. Chris was so sweet and funny and caring. He was a good man and a good soldier. He was the kind of person who would never leave anyone behind. Not only did Chris care very deeply for the people in his life, he cared for the soldiers in his unit as well as the soldiers he had made acquaintances with. Christopher was the kind of person who made sure all of his soldiers were taken care of before even thinking of himself."

"How did you recover from that kind of loss? I've seen wives who've lost their husbands and they loose themselves too."

Brennan thought momentarily. "I knew from the beginning what Christopher's job entailed when he decided to go to Ranger school. I knew the dangers that came with title, so I've always tried to mentally prepare myself just in case the worst should happen. And when the worst did happen, it didn't hurt as much I thought it would. Sure I was angry and upset, but I felt a sense of pride.

"I take everything day by day and some days are better than the rest. There are some days where I just want to run away, but then I remember that I have two beautiful children that need me. I need to remain strong for them. I still haven't fully recovered, but I'm making progress. I'm still looking for that closure I never really got. I still think about Chris, but not as much as I used too. I relive the good times that we've all shared and I keep his memory alive through Achilles and Annalyse."

Booth took time to register what Brennan had told him. He really admired the depths of her strength. Booth knew that not a lot of people are able to heal like Brennan.

"How did you two meet?"

Booth watched as another smile came across her face. He knew that she was thinking back on that very day. "We met back in high school."

"I was the new junior transfer and he was this hotshot senior who had the whole school wired. I was the shy, studious, intellectual girl with a small group of close friends. He was that fun loving jock who joked around a lot. I was assigned to be his physics tutor for the school year so he could stay on top of his grades."

"Though I still deny it to this day, when I first laid eyes on him, I thought Christopher would be a world-class jerk. I had heard the rumors about him whenever I walked the halls. They said he was douche bag who only cared about sports, girls, and partying. I was so surprised when I realized how wrong they were. We hit it off from the very first tutoring session we had together. He walked through my front door with the goofiest grin on his face and a bouquet of daffodils in his hands.

I learned that he did quite well in all his other classes, but physics was just something that defeated him. He told me that he hoped to get an academic scholarship one day if he didn't get one for football or baseball. He spoke about all his dreams and plans for the future and I told him about mine. In the few hours that we were together, it felt like we had known each other for years and became the best of friends.

We grew really close and became each other's support systems. Our friends became friends with each other as well. We would all go cheer him on at his games and they would come watch my science bowls or debates. Christopher and I have been through it all together. We saw each other through times of good and bad. Whenever I needed someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry, no matter where he was, or what the time of day it was, he dropped everything to be by my side.

He was the one person I would call to help her get over the little speed bumps in life. He would just hold me tight and assured me that everything will be okay. He was the one sitting in the front row cheering for me when I graduated high school and eventually college.

And whenever Christopher needed advice or just wanted to talk, I was the person he called on. Whenever he needed help picking up the pieces after his world came crashing down when he discovered that his girlfriend had cheated on him, I was there to help him back on his feet and pick up the pieces.

I stood right by his side believing and having faith in him when no one else did. I was the one who supported his decision to join the Army when his dream of playing college ball was taken away after getting into a car accident. The injuries he sustained from the crash had rendered him ineligible to play any more sports.

We officially started dating when I was in my third year at university and he was on home from leave before going to Ranger School. Our first date was corny yet romantic; he took me out to dinner at some fancy and then he dragged me to a bar where some of our old friends from high school were playing in their band.

We had a blast singing along and dancing to the music. He surprised everyone by jumping up on stage to sing Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight and The Proclaimers' Life With You to me. I thought that it was the perfect first date. The real shocker came when Christopher got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I thought it was a joke at first; it was only our first official date. And at the time I didn't really believe in marriage."

"So, what made you change your mind," Booth asked as he peered at her over the rim of his soda glass.

"When I couldn't picture my life without him. When I saw the seriousness, all the love and compassion in his eyes, and a future with him, I said yes. We didn't marry straight away. I wanted to wait until I graduated from school and he had finished Ranger School. And even though we experienced some speed bumps along the way, we always made it work. We eventually married and he took my last name.

Christopher and I adopted our son Achilles from Guatemala three years ago when I was working on a dig over there. About one month before Chris deployed, we welcomed our baby girl: Annalyse Olivia Brennan. Christopher and I were married for six years, but we've been together for more than fifteen years; it feels like an entire lifetime to me."

Booth smiled. "Your husband seemed like a really great guy."

Brennan smiled as an image of Christopher flashed in her mind. "You know before he died, I made him a promise," Brennan said quietly unsure of what drove her to tell Booth.

Booth looked up from his fries with a quizzical look on his face. "What kind of promise?"

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope that cleared somethings up. Achilles is Brennan and Christopher's adoptive son. Next week will bring about the promise and we'll learn a little bit more about Achilles Brennan.<p> 


	5. The Promise

AN: Well it's friday. Thank you to everyone reading. Special shout out to G and Jenny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

Chapter 4: The Promise (Flashback)

**~Three Months into the Deployment~**

"This is Dr. Brennan," Temperance said as she answered the ringing phone.

"Hello my beautiful wife," a familiar voice said cheerfully on the other end.

A smile came across her tired face. "Christopher."

She loved getting phone calls from her husband. Sure it was long distance and the timing wasn't always right, but it meant that he was alive.

"Are the kids driving you crazy yet?"

Temperance laughed. "No."

"How are my babies doing," Chris asked.

"They're doing great and growing so much. Achilles is being your typical teenager. He's been going out with all his friends, talking to girls, playing his sports, and even though it's still summer, he's dreading going back to school. I don't know why Achilles doesn't like going to school when he does exceptionally well."

Chris chuckled. "He does have you as a mother."

Brennan smiled and shook her head. Chris was always saying that their kids were genius and that they get it from her.

"He also completed his summer football camp. He says that his varsity coaches are very impressed with all of the big improvements he has made and named him one of the beginners for the team."

"You mean starting right," Chris, asked with a laugh.

"Uh, sure; whatever that means."

"I can't believe that he'll be starting this season. I am so proud of him; Achilles has been working hard since the ending of last season. He's earned it," Chris gushed proudly.

"So, I take that starting is a good thing?"

"Yes it's a very good thing. Think of it as a kind of honor for him. It means that his athletic abilities are very above par."

"Hmm, I suppose that is a good thing."

"It is a very good thing. Three years ago he didn't even know what American Football is, and now he's absolutely obsessed with it," Chris exclaimed proudly.

"American Football? I thought Achilles said they played football in Guatemala?"

Chris shook his head. "Remember what I told you? What they call football in Guatemala is what we call soccer in America."

"Oh, right. I got it."

Chris laughed and rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure that his wife didn't quite understand the differences between American and European Football. He and Achilles would spend hours trying to dissect the concept for Temperance's understanding, but they were just futile attempts.

"And how is _mon__ange_ doing," Chris asked as he gazed at the picture of his now three and half months old daughter sitting on his desk.

"Anna is getting so big on me it's not even funny."

Chris chuckled. "How so?"

"You saw the videos I sent you. She already recognizes our voices and faces. She visually tracks moving objects, and she can roll onto her tummy and back. The doctor said that she is becoming advanced for her age."

"That's great," Chris exclaimed going into proud papa mode.

She gave a sigh. "I know it is. But I just wanted to take the time and enjoy everything."

"Well Temperance, it's like you always say: 'It's how the universe works'. And besides, it's not like we _can__'__t _have another one," Chris said in a matter of fact.

Brennan raised an eyebrow. "You ready for another baby?"

Chris shrugged. "Are you?"

Temperance smiled as she looked at the family portrait set to her screensaver on her laptop. They were standing in front of a waterfall in the lobby of a hotel where they were attending the US Army Ball a few days before his deployment. Christopher, in his dress blues, had his arm around her waist. She was wearing a midnight blue off the shoulder gown that matched Chris' dress blues jacket. Sitting on a wood bench in front of them were their two children. Achilles was dressed up in a designer black tuxedo cradling a sleepy Annalyse in a dress matching in color to her mom's dress.

"It would be nice to add another little one to the brood."

"Wow, would've thought? The Temperance Brennan I met back in high school didn't even believe in love or marriage and never wanted kids. She thought marriage was some archaic ritual and she just didn't like kids. Now she's my loving wife and mother to my two beautiful children. What did I do to deserve such an honor?"

She smiled and simply said, "you made me believe."

"And I thank my lucky stars."

"How are stars lucky? They're massive, luminous balls of plasma held together by gravity."

"You know what I mean."

Temperance laughed. "I know. I'm just teasing."

"Oh, so how do you folks like the gifts I sent you," Chris asked as he remembered the large box he had sent home one week ago.

"Achilles really loves that bomber jacket you sent him. The only time he takes it off is when he's taking a shower or if it needs to be washed."

Chris let out a laugh; he knew his son would like it. The left sleeve bore the Ranger ID patch while the back bore the logo of the 2nd Ranger Battalion.

"He also loves the model Chinook helicopter you sent him as well. He put it together rather quickly. It's sitting on his desk."

Chris smiled as he imagined his son locked up in his room and putting the model helicopter together. Achilles' love for model military jets and helicopter came from Chris. It was one of those special things they shared as father and son.

"I was so happy to find that kit for him. Do you think Anna likes the blanket I sent her?"

Temperance looked at Annalyse who was sound asleep in the bassinet that Achilles had put together in her office. She watched the rise and fall of Anna's chest as her tiny fists clutched said blanket. The blanket was midnight blue in color with a bright silver dolphin stitched in the middle.

"I think she absolutely loves it. Anna can't go to sleep without it. The camel fur they use to make blankets and prayer rugs are very soft and easy to clean."

Chris chuckled. "A couple of the guys and I have some of the camel fur blankets here in the barracks. My blanket is forest green with a giant eagle in the middle. What about you? Did you get the package I sent you?"

"Yes I did. The marble tea set and mini vases are beautiful. I have some of the vases and the prayer rugs in my office at the university and the tea set is here at home."

"That's good. Oh, a soldier of mine, Private Robert Dennison will be coming back on R&R within the next few days. He's going to stop by with some things I couldn't ship back."

Temperance raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Arabic War Swords," Christopher replied excitedly.

"How did you guys smuggle Arabic War Swords into the states, yet alone out of country?"

"Very carefully," Chris laughed.

Temperance groaned. "Men and their stupid swords."

* * *

><p>After some more light talking about Christopher coming home for R&amp;R in a few weeks time, he set a more serious tone.<p>

"Temperance, things over here aren't getting any better. I am not trying to be cynical or pessimistic, but if something should happen to me, promise me that you will still take that job in Washington DC as planned. I want you to promise me that you will move across the country with Achilles and Annalyse to take that job at the Jeffersonian," Chris said firmly.

Temperance was confused. "What do you mean _if _something were to happen to you? You're stationed outside of the war zone."

"Temperance you need to understand; _no where_ is safe. We talked about this before, I'm just trying to prepare for the worse case scenario," Chris said trying so hard to keep his demeanor calm.

Temperance remained silent as she tried to fight the tears and the images of her dying husband forming in her mind.

Chris let out a long sigh. He knew that this was going to be most difficult conversation he and his wife will ever have. "Honey, I'm just saying that should something _were_ to happen to me, I just want you to know that you and the kids will be taken care of. I already have our financial managers and our attorneys taking care of everything. They will set up all our accounts and the kids' college and savings accounts as well in DC. Our life insurance policies are all taken care of too. The cars and house in Tacoma and in DC are all paid off already as well," Chris said as he explained their finances.

"Where would I be without you," Temperance asked as she shook her head.

As much as it hurt to think about, she knew Chris was right. Chris was always so good in planning for their future. He is such a great husband and dad.

"Probably still running around in circles like a chicken without her head," he laughed.

After another moment of silence passed between the two, Chris let out a heavy sigh. "Temperance, there is one other thing I'd like to ask of you,"

She froze knowing that tone. "What is it," Temperance asked, the smile disappearing from her face.

"If something does happen to me, promise me that you'll find someone else to be with. Promise me that you will find somebody else you can love," Chris said his voice cracking a bit.

Temperance was taken aback. "Wait…what?"

Chris let out a sigh. "Temperance, I'm just trying to be realistic here. If I die out here, I don't want you to be stuck on me. If I should die, I want you to be able to move on. I wont be jealous or angry, or upset."

"Christopher…I can't do that," Temperance choked fighting to hold back the tears.

"You can't or you won't?"

"I won't…not to you."

"Yes you can Temperance. I want you to be able to carry on in your lives. I just ask that you, Achilles, and Anna will never forget me. I'm just one chapter in all of your life stories; there will many more to come. No one should have to live life alone, and I sure as hell don't want you and the kids to be alone. I know you will have each other and your friends in DC, but I want you to be able to find someone to love again. Take your time in looking for that someone special, but don't take too long."

As tough as Chris was, his walls had started crumbling down. He finally let all of the tears he was holding out. Not wanting his men to see, he quickly wiped away the tears.

"Christopher James Brennan, I will _never_ be able to find someone to love as much as I love _you_," Temperance said through her tears.

"You can and you will. Temperance, I want you to promise me right here, right now, that if I die...you _will_ find someone. Promise me that you will find someone with good intentions and a good heart. Find someone who knows how to love unconditionally. Find someone who will help Achilles and Annalyse along in life. Find someone who will be there to catch you when you fall. Find someone who will help you back on your feet when you do. Find someone whose life will be better with you, Achilles, and Annalyse by his side. Find someone who will never hurt like I've hurt you before," Chris said the tears coming in full force.

"Chris, you have never once hurt me. That incident you keep bringing up, it's all in the past. It happened before we even got together," Temperance said recalling the night Christopher was talking about.

"I know it did, but it still haunts me. What happened that night replays in my head over and over again like a broken record. That hurt look on your face when you saw me with that girl kills me every time. I knew that we had strong feelings for each other and instead of me acting on it, like I should of, I got into bed with someone else. Every time I think about how hurt you were, every time I remember you walking out breaks my heart, and whenever I think about how much time we wasted, it hurts me. You have no idea how much I regret doing that to you. I have hurt you so many times, I've screwed up left and right, and I've blown so many chances with you. I just don't want you to have to go through that kind of pain again," Chris said breaking down into sobs.

"Christopher, that's all in the past now. We got over all those little speed bumps; look at how far we've come since then. Our marriage is still strong and we have two beautiful children together. I know what you want me to do, but I can't find another man to love. I can't do this to you," Temperance sobbed.

"You can do this; promise me Temperance. I just want you to be happy; promise me that you will be able to move on. All I'm asking of you is to just move on, but keep a special place in all of your hearts for me," Chris said in a pleading tone.

"I promise," Temperance finally broke as she wiped away her tears.

"Okay, okay," Chris, said as his breathing began to slow.

"I love you Christopher Brennan," Temperance said with a weak smile.

"And I love you Dr. Temperance Brennan; more than you can ever imagine," Chris said and Temperance could hear him smile.

"Tell Achilles and Annalyse that I love them as well," Chris added.

"And they love you too."

**-End Flashback-**

"He was killed in action two days later," Brennan said quietly.

"That's a big promise Bones."

Brennan smiled weakly as an image of Christopher flashed in her mind. "I know and it's a promise I intend to keep. I think it's going to be so hard for me to put myself out there again. I can't imagine loving any man in the same way I loved Chris. There is no other person out there like him; he was one of a kind. Christopher was someone who loved unconditionally. But one day, one day I hope I can meet someone who I'll be able to love just as much as I loved him."

"I hope you do Bones. You deserve to be happy again; everybody deserves to be happy."


	6. Musings of the Anthropologist's Son

AN: Sorry for posting this next chapter a day later than promised. I also don't know why this is being underlined. The font options for some reason are not showing up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

Chapter 5: Musings of the Anthropologists' Son

Achilles sighed as he leaned against the railing of the skywalk inside the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab while stuffing his truck keys into the back pocket of his jeans. He was waiting for his mom to finish her meeting so they could go out to lunch before he went off to football practice later on that evening. Achilles was really happy to finally be out of the house. It was a school holiday and he had spent the better part of his morning working on an essay for his British Literature class.

Achilles smiled as he thought about Annalyse; he was just by the Jeffersonian Daycare not too long ago to have a little visit. He loved his baby sister to pieces and was hell bent on being the best brother he could be. He thought about how his sister will never know how great of a man their father was. And he was determined to tell her as much as he could about him. Achilles reflected on his father's death and how he had died saving another soldiers' life. When he had received the official word, Achilles was absolutely devastated and heartbroken. Achilles loved his father so much and he just couldn't believe that he had lost the man who helped give him a new life.

Achilles sighed as he sat on the edge of the skywalk and stuck his legs between the spaces in the railings. He absentmindedly reached into his shirt and pulled out his dad's dog tags. He gently ran a thumb over the two tags before brushing his thumb over the silver wedding band hanging between the two. Achilles slowly swung his legs as his mind went back to what his life had been like three years ago before he was adopted.

He thought about how he had gone from the shy reserved boy to the fine outgoing young man he was today. Achilles wasn't sure he was the "fine young man" as they called him. He had his flaws and thought he still had some growing up to do. But he had to admit, quoting his Grandpa Max, "that he was becoming mature for his age thanks to the upbringing his mom and dad have been giving him."

His mom and dad were raising him in a very stable, loving, and caring environment. It was a far cry from the dirty rundown orphanage he had spent most of his life in. His mom taught him many things since welcoming him into the family. She taught him brains and his father taught him heart. It didn't make sense to others, but it made all the sense in the world to them and those they were closest too.

His mom taught him logic and rationality. She taught him math, the different sciences, proper grammar and use of the English language, history, geography, and everything in between. That was the brains. His dad taught him about emotions, instincts, respect, honor, morale and ethics. He taught him about living life and having no regrets. That was the heart. All of those were things he hoped to help teach Anna and eventually pass on to his own children.

Achilles was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't hear the sound of someone sitting down next to him. He turned to his right and was surprised to see Agent Booth there. Achilles saw the quizzical and pensive look on the agent's face as he too began to swing his legs and gaze at the forensic platform below them.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school," he asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be solving a case," Achilles shot.

Booth was taken aback. He was appalled by the tone the boy had taken with him. Booth knew that they had got off on the wrong foot the other night and he wanted to make it right between the two of them.

"You look awfully lost in thought. You got a lot on your mind," Booth asked quietly brushing off Achilles' smart-ass comeback.

Achilles was speechless as he continued to look at Booth with a blank expression on his face. 'This guy really can't take a hint can he,' he thought to himself.

Booth turned to look at the teen. "Look Achilles, I know we got off on the wrong foot the other night. I want to apologize for coming off as a jerk. I assure you that I'm a good guy."

Achilles scoffed. "Good guy my ass," he muttered under his breath.

He knew all about what had happened between the FBI Agent and his mom a few days prior. His mom had told him about the argument and what was said. Achilles was furious when his mom told him what Booth had called her "on accident." His mom also told him about Booth's apology and the talk they had shared in regards to his dad being linked to all of his mom's behavior changes.

Booth looked the teenager in the eyes. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away for my actions Achilles, but I do hope that in time you will find it in your heart to do so."

Achilles pondered Booth's statement. He seemed sincere; Achilles was never one to hold a grudge for long. "The teachers are in workshops, so…no school today," he mumbled.

"Man, you kids have it made. Back in my days, there were no such things as teacher workshops," Booth laughed half-heartedly.

Achilles just remained silent as he just nodded. "You like my mom don't you," he asked quietly as he watched the interns down below examine a set of remains.

"Huh-wha-what? Where did that come from?"

Achilles chuckled softly. "Don't try and deny it Agent Booth. I see the way you look at her. I spent a good part of my life people watching and observing other people. Plus, she tells me how you always make sure she get's out of the lab to eat and that you're very protective of her when the two of you go out to crime scenes."

Booth could feel the blush creeping up. "Well yeah, your mom is my partner. It's my job to protect her so she wont get hurt."

Achilles smirked and shook his head. "You know Agent Booth, my mom is a lot tougher than she looks. But I honestly appreciate what you're doing. You care for her, you adore her, and something tells me that you want to be so much more to her."

Booth was silent as he contemplated what Achilles had told him. Was it really that obvious? In the few months Booth and Brennan had started working together, Booth had become absolutely smitten with her. She was like no other woman he had ever met before. Bones was beautiful, smart, and caring. She was tough and took crap from no one. She was really good at what she did. She gave the dead their identity back; she brought peace to the families of those people. She gave them back what they had lost.

Achilles small smirk turned into a very cocky grin. "For the record Agent Booth, I think my mom likes you too."

Booth looked up in surprise. "Uh-really?"

Achilles chuckled again. "I see the way my mom looks at you too. She lights up whenever you're around her and she gets this look in her eyes that I haven't seen since my dad. Plus the way she talks about you...it's as if you have her highest respect."

"I'm not going to lie to you Achilles. I really do like your mom. And I'd like to take her out sometime, but I know she's still trying to heal. She needs to focus on herself and you and your sister. She needs time to heal and I don't want to push it."

Achilles pondered what Booth was saying and nodded his agreement. "Understood."

Booth and Achilles fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the goings on down on the forensic platform.

"I know she told you about the promise. I know all about it too. My mom thinks that I don't know about it, but I do," Achilles said his voice growing quiet.

"You do?"

"My dad told me about it. He asked what my thoughts were and if I were upset with him for asking my mom to do what he asked."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him I wasn't upset and that I didn't mind. I told him that I agreed whole heartedly."

Booth's mind sped up to a hundred thousand miles per hour. Achilles knew about the promise and had agreed with his dad. It made Booth feel better knowing that he would partially have Achilles' trust. But Booth needed his full trust.

"If it's all right with you, I'd also like to build a friendship and trust between the two of us."

Achilles looked up at Booth and searched his eyes. "Why?"

"I know that I'm not your dad and I don't intend on ever replacing him, but you're going through a critical phase in your life as a teenager. I just want you to know that if you can't talk to your mom about some things and need someone to talk to, man-to-man, I'm here."

"That's why I have Jack. He is my godfather after all," Achilles pointed.

Booth chuckled. "Listen kid. Knowing Hodgins, he probably won't have a lick of worthy advice to give you."

Achilles laughed before falling silent. He pondered Booth's words. He was still a little wary and apprehensive about letting a total stranger into his life, but he could see the honesty and truth in Booth's eyes.

Achilles knew that with the working relationship between the agent and his mom, and the fact that the agent confessed his desires to take his mom out some day, he would have to get used to Agent Booth being around. Achilles concluded that the FBI Agent had good intentions.

"Thank you Agent Booth. I really appreciate it."

Booth smiled and nodded, but his smile faltered when he saw a fire suddenly raging in the teen's eyes. Booth swallowed a lump in his throat.

"How ever, I'll have you know Agent Booth, if you as so much as hurt my family or defy our trust, I swear on my father's grave that I will make your life a living hell." Achilles spoke in an eerie and icy tone.


	7. The Story of the Son

Chapter 5: The Story of the Son

"_However, if you so much as hurt my family or defy our trust, I swear on my father's grave that I will make your life a living hell."_

Booth swallowed another lump in his throat and simply nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other Agent Booth." And with that, the fire burning in his eyes were gone and the familiar warm hazels returned.

"You're really protective of them," Booth remarked.

"It's not just my mom and Annalyse, but those who are the closet to us. I'm protective of the people I love the most."

"Why is that?"

"You really have quite the inquiring mind Agent Booth."

Booth chuckled. "It's a way to get to know you."

"I'm protective of them because they saved me. I'm protective of them because they gave me a new life. They gave me back what was taken away from me long ago."

"What did they give you back?"

Achilles was quite for a moment and then he smiled. "They gave me a family again. They gave me hope and the belief that in time, everything will be okay."

"My biological parents, Augustus and Sofia were professors at Athens University in Greece and had gone to Guatemala to teach at the University of Mariano Galvez. At the time of my birth they had already been in Guatemala for a little over one year. I was only two-years old when this Rebel Army came into our village. They took people hostage and beat them; those who fought back were shot and killed. Augustus and Sofia were amongst the first ones killed.

I was placed in the orphanage after the police found me in a hallway closet behind several boxes where I was hidden. The local police placed me in the orphanage while they tried to contact any of Augustus and Sofia's family members. They were able to get a hold of my Augustus' mom and she insisted that I be sent back to Greece straight away. But, she died of heart failure before anything could be done. When no one else answered the calls, I was left in the orphanage. I don't remember much about Sofia and Augustus, but I'd like to think they were good people."

"I had just turned fourteen when I first met Christopher and Temperance Brennan. Mom was in Guatemala assisting the local police and a bunch of other bigwig science people with identifying the remains of victims from the Rebel Army attack. I remember the two of them walking into the orphanage like it was yesterday.

I was sitting at a table in the corner of the playroom just drawing in my notebook and simultaneously gazing out the tiny window next to me. I watched as they scanned the room and their gaze landed on me. I saw the biggest smile on their faces as they walked over and asked to sit down. Chris asked me what I was drawing and I turned my notebook to show them; I was drawing an airplane.

Chris asked me if I liked planes and I told him how much I loved them. I told him that I always wondered how they worked and that I have dreams of flying one some day. I talked to them about anything and everything; I told them how I'd question people's existence and our purpose in this world."

Achilles chuckled and smiled at the thought. "Mom and dad always said that I was a bit philosophical and that must've been attributed to my Greek genes. Anyways, after they said their goodbyes, I went to sleep that night dreaming of life with them. But I knew not to get any of my hopes up. If they decided to adopt, they would want a little kid, not some teenager.

They would pop in from time to time and we would spend the day together. They took me out into the village to go exploring. And then two months later, they came in and told me 'Achilles you're coming home to Washington with us.' I was so happy that out of all of the kids there, they chose me. They chose to love _me_. Dad gave me a model F-106 Delta Dart Fighter Jet kit as a welcome to the family kind of gift. He helped me put it together and hung it from the ceiling for me in my room.

It was from that day forward when my love for model military jets and helicopters grew ten-fold. Mom and dad would buy me a new model kit every birthday and Christmas or whenever I did well in school. And I'd buy some on my own from the allowance money I'd save up. Gosh I must have over fifty of them in my room.

Everyday I wake up, I always think about grateful I am for having such loving parents and a baby sister that I could teach everything mom and dad have ever taught me to her. Brains and Heart."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Brains and Heart?"

Achilles nodded as he pointed to his head, "brains." And then he placed a hand one chest right where his heart was. "Heart."

Booth didn't need Achilles to elaborate any further; he understood. "Brains and heart."


	8. The Soldiers in the War

AN: Wow, I just want to say thank you for reading and putting me on alert. You guys are so amazing. I know I said that I'll only post on Fridays, but I'm going on vacation soon so I'm trying to post as much as I can. If you want to keep up to date with me, you can check me out on Twitter: Eyes2TheSky21. Don't be afraid to drop me a line, I like to talk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I just own the characters of Achilles and Annalyse

Chapter 7: The Soldiers in the War

Booth and Achilles were quiet as they continued to swing their legs on the catwalk. Achilles was getting hungry and he hoped his mom's meeting was going to end soon.

"You never told me what you were thinking about," Booth said finally cutting the silence.

Achilles' gaze fell. "I was thinking about him."

"Your dad," Booth asked softly.

Achilles nodded. "I just miss him so damn much. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't think of him. It stills feels like yesterday when his CO's came knocking on our door. Mom had just finished work and I had just set Anna down for her bedtime. I walked over to the window in the living room looking out into the front yard to draw the blinds and lock up the house. When I saw that black Chevy Suburban with the government plates rolling up the street, I already knew. I called my mom down as soon as they pulled in our driveway.

I would never forget the look on my mom's face when they told us my dad had been killed. I didn't want to believe that my dad was dead. I felt like someone was playing a cruel joke on us. I remember my mom yelling at my dad's commanding officer's to get the hell out of our house. I didn't know what to do; I just held my mom and we just cried."

"How exactly did your dad die?"

"Well, you must know by now that he was a Ranger."

Booth nodded as he let the teen continue with his story. "Your mom informed me."

Achilles nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. "Camp Liberty, the base they were stationed at, rotates all of the soldiers for nightly foot patrol in the villages every other week. It was my dad's unit's turn to go. The guy who was supposed to go fell ill and my dad volunteered to go in his place. My dad and some of his soldiers were assigned the village that was furthest away from their base.

As they were patrolling the village, they came under enemy fire. My dad had been able to get to cover, but he realized that one of his soldiers was missing. Dad was never one to leave anyone behind, so he went back out to find his guy. They said that my dad was able to find the soldier, but he had been severely wounded. The other soldiers said that my dad was carrying the wounded solider back to cover when my dad was shot and killed.

After they told me what had happened, my mind began racing a hundred thousand miles an hour. I was just so angry and upset and confused. All I could think about was that I just lost my hero, my mentor, my role model, my best friend; I lost my dad. How he lied when he told me that he would always be there for me no matter what. I thought about Anna. I thought about how she would never really be able to know how great of a man our dad was."

"How did you deal with it?"

"It was hard on me at first. Like I said, when I found out that my dad had died, I was angry. I was angry with everyone; hell I was angry at the whole damn world. I was angry with him, not for going back out into the line of fire, but for what seemed like a broken promise."

Booth raised an eyebrow. "A what?"

"It wasn't a promise, it was more of an assurance. When dad was leaving, the summer was coming to a close and I would be starting my senior year. Before my dad got on that plane, I asked him if he would be home in time for graduation. Dad told me although he couldn't promise that, he would make sure he would do his very best to see me get my diploma, even if was a video recording or from pictures. And now that he's gone, he'll never get to see me graduate. You know, out of all the things I could ever want out of my life, having him see me graduate was the one thing I really ever wanted. I wanted him to be able to see me getting my diploma and then going off to college. I wanted to make him so proud.

But you know, despite all the bitterness I felt, I knew…I understood everything. I knew what his job entailed and the risks that came with it. Despite all the anger that I felt, I also felt a sense of pride. I knew that he had died saving another soldiers' life and defending our country. I knew he died honorably. I still get angry sometimes, but then I remember that I need to be there for my mom and baby sister. I need to be there for them. Before my dad left, he also told me that I was to be the man of the house. And that's what I have to be."

Booth thought about how similar Achilles and Brennan's views on Chris' death was. They shared the same sentiments. And then he thought about the new responsibility that had been bestowed upon Achilles. He had would have to step up and assume the male role in his house. And from what Booth had witnessed the other night, he was doing just that.

Booth had observed how involved Achilles was with helping to raise his baby sister. Booth saw how much love and adoration he had for his mom and sister. Booth knew that Achilles would do everything in his power to be there for them.

"You know, I'm sure wherever your dad is now, I think he's pretty damn proud of you. Your mom often tells me how smart you are. I'm sure your dad knows it, even if you think he doesn't."

Achilles gave a weak grin as he shook his head. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because he didn't lie when he said that he would always be there for you. Even if he isn't here physically, he's always in your heart watching over you."

Booth watched Achilles' emotions fight a battle in his eyes. Booth knew that the last bit was true. It was up to Achilles to accept it. After a while, Achilles did and he nodded an agreement.

"You know, I used to be an Army Ranger myself," Booth said after another wave of silence fell between the two.

"You were an Ranger," Achilles asked his eyes going wide.

"I was a Sergeant Major too. Back in the late 90's, I was sent to Kosovo; it was horrible. I don't tell many people this, your mom knows though, but when I was in Kosovo, I was captured and held hostage."

"What happened?"

"I was doing a reconnaissance mission with my spotter when he was shot and killed. As I was looking around for where that shot came from, I felt a huge blow to my head. I woke up hours later in a dingy holding cell. The insurgents, they wanted classified intel from me and I refused to give it to them. So they tortured me. Every single day for what seemed like an eternity, they would come in and beat me, hoping to get something out of me. One day they just gave it to me real bad and I felt like I was going to die at any second."

"What did you do?"

"I just closed my eyes and I prayed. I don't remember what happened next, but when I woke up, three days had passed. I woke up in a hospital bed at Walter Reed. My CO told me that they sent in a rescue team to come find me. After I recovered, they sent me back here to DC and I was discharged. After some evaluations, I went off to Quantico and here I am now."

Achilles was quiet has he nodded. He was processing everything Booth had told him and a new found respect for the FBI Agent developed. Achilles lightly slapped the Agent on the shoulder. "You're not so bad Agent Booth."

"Achilles is that you up there," Brennan called from down below.

Achilles peered down to his mom standing in the middle of the lab holding Annalyse and her diaper bag slung on her shoulder. "Yeah it's me."

"Come on down son, let's go eat."

Achilles nodded and got up along with Booth. They walked down together and over to a smiling Brennan. "Hey Booth what are you doing here? We got a case?"

"Ah no, I was dropping off some files at your office earlier and saw Achilles sitting up on the sky walk. We were just talking about guy stuff."

"Oh did you want to join us for lunch," Brennan asked as Achilles eagerly took his sister from his mom's arms and began speaking her in a nonsensical babble.

"I don't want to be a bother," Booth replied nervously.

"Non sense, come on," Brennan said as she grabbed his hand and started to lead them out the door.

Booth's mouth went dry as he felt the electricity when she grabbed his hand; it felt so soft, so warm, and so good.

Achilles stayed behind a while as he watched his mom unconsciously take the Agent's hand and smiled knowingly. He looked down at his sister. "Everything is going to be okay," he whispered to Annalyse as he kissed her cheek.

Annalyse just looked at her big brother with awe in her electric blue eyes. It was almost as if Annalyse was agreeing with him. She gave him a tiny two-tooth grin and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Achilles cheek letting out a content sigh. Achilles' heart swelled as he kissed the top of her head and followed his mom and Agent Booth outside.

Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones.

At the diner, Booth watched in awe at the family of three interacting with each other and suddenly felt like an intruder on the sweet intimate moment. Brennan: the patriarch and the glue that held the family unit together, doting on her children. There was Achilles, the prodigal son and the caring, helpful, and protective older brother. And then there was little Annalyse, the baby so full of innocence and surrounded with nothing but love.

'Yeah,' Booth thought. 'This is how a family is supposed to be.'


	9. A Party in the Planning

AN: Hey guys. Have I told you lately how amazing you all are? You guys are so amazing. Like I said previously, I'm posting as many chapters as I can before I leave. If you want to keep up to date with me, check me out on Twitter: Eyes2TheSky21. Don't be afraid to drop me a line, I like to talk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I just own the characters of Achilles and Annalyse

Chapter 8: A Party in the Planning

"Whose mommy's big girl? You are! Yes you are _mon__ange_!" Brennan cooed proudly as she swooped her baby girl into her arms.

"What," Brennan asked looking up at her best friend who was laughing.

"Nothing. It's just so amazing to see how fast you can go from the serious business and solving murders anthropologist Dr. Brennan to Temperance Brennan mommy extraordinaire in a flash."

"Just because I became a mother, it doesn't mean that I have changed one bit as a professional," Brennan replied as she set Anna back down on her play mat.

Angela smiled. "I know. Gosh, she is just getting so big already," she sighed as Anna unsteadily propped herself back up into a sitting position.

Brennan and Angela had been in her office discussing their latest case when they noticed Annalyse slowly crawling from her own space on the floor towards Brennan's desk. Anna was able to crawl towards the gate that kept her in her play corner making Brennan gush with pride. Angela and Brennan fell into hysterics as Anna stated in her own way to be released from her confines. After taking Annalyse out, the women eagerly sat on the play mat and encouraged her to crawl from mommy to aunty. Both women squealed with pride when Annalyse was able to do so.

"I wish Christopher was here to see how big she's getting," Brennan sighed.

"I know you don't really believe in the afterlife and all that. But wherever he may be, I'm sure Chris is watching her grow every single day. I'm sure he's the proudest papa in the world and knowing how he is, he's probably bragging about the three of you to everyone."

Brennan just chuckled. "That's absurd, but I'd have to agree with you. Chris always loved to brag about the kids to anyone who would listen. Although I can't possibly know this, he always said that we made the whole world jealous."

Angela smiled as she remembered Christopher boasting about his beautiful wife and kids to everyone and anyone wherever they went.

"So have you start planning Anna's first birthday party," she asked as Brennan picked up the now droopy-eyed Annalyse into her arms.

"She's only seven months old Ang."

"Yeah and you should've started planning her party like yesterday. No wait, since before she was born! First birthdays are such a huge deal in today's society."

"I'm aware of that, but why do it in such a huge and elaborate manner? I can assure you that Anna probably wont remember a thing."

"Non sense! We can hire someone or have one of the interns take pictures and film the whole shindig. That way Anna can watch it when she get's older. First birthdays are special; we're celebrating her whole first year of life. We're celebrating all the milestones Annalyse accomplished since you gave birth to her."

"And exactly how big of a celebration are we talking about here? I don't want anything too over the top. It's just going to be family and friends," Brennan asked as she picked up a now sleeping Annalyse and placed her in her playpen.

Ever the party animal, Angela gave a huge smile. "We can have her first birthday at our estate. You know how much Jack loves to host people there. The backyard is big enough for a party with up to 500 guests. We'll have one of those big white party tents set up, we'll set up a stage for a DJ, a dance floor for dancing of course, and we can have a bar area for the adults. I can make a little slide show, we can get one or two of those inflatable bouncy castle things for the kids, we'll have a magic show, we can have pony rides and a little petting zoo, we can have a cotton candy machine, we have some games and arts and crafts, and someone can do temporary tattoos and face painting, and this is going to be so much fun."

Brennan frowned. "That sounds like a bit much for a first birthday."

"Oh please Bren, this is tamed compared to the first birthdays I've attended. I'm not even scratching the surface here. Besides, Annalyse is my god-baby, I am allowed to spoil her rotten."

Brennan just smiled and shook her head. "You're insufferable."

Angela grinned as she whipped out a small notebook from her lab coat. "So sweetie, do you have a theme in mind?"

"Seriously? A theme?"

"Yeah a theme. A lot of first birthday parties have themes. My cousins baby boy had a racecar themed party and my other friend from high school had a Barbie princess themed party for her baby girl."

Brennan just shook her head. "I don't really have a theme in mind."

Angela was taken aback. "But, you must have something! Didn't you and Chris have a little theme for Anna when she was born? Jungle theme, teddy bear theme, princess theme? Come on Bren work with me here!"

"We didn't really have a theme for Anna; her nursery was pink and brown."

Angela playfully rolled her eyes. "That's cute Bren it really is, but give me something _more_."

"Well, Anna does have this little ridiculously cute stuffed duck she is rather fond of. Achilles gave it to her when she was born."

Angela smiled. "Aw that's so sweet. Okay, a little yellow ducky themed birthday party sounds like a great idea. I am so excited! I've already got a million ideas."

Brennan laughed and shook her head. "I'll just let you handle all that and the party planning details. I'll deal with the guest list and have the final say on the caterers and cake."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And absolutely no pony rides and petting zoos," Brennan said sternly as she got up to put the fully asleep Annalyse into her playpen.

"You got. So I should start designing the invitations. We got the venue of course, we just need a date and time. How many people are we looking at here to invite," Angela asked as she got off the floor and plopped herself into the chair in front of Brennan's desk.

"I'm not exactly sure how many people to invite. There's my family, everyone here in the Medico-Legal Lab, Booth and his son, I know Achilles will want to invite some of his friends from school, Chris' parents, his brothers and their families. And we also need to send an invitation to First Sergeant Dodge Cano."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "Dodge Cano?"

"You don't remember Dodge? He's an old friend of Chris and I. He was the one who assigned me to be Chris' tutor back in high school. Dodge was Chris' best man, and your escort at our wedding. We named him Anna's godfather when we named you her godmother."

Angela got a dreamy look on her face. "Oh yeah Dodge Cano; the guy who looked like he was carved by the hand of God himself. He was just Staff Sergeant Dodge Cano when you and Chris got married. Is he still single?"

Brennan laughed and shook her head. "Sadly no. He got married last summer. And his wife Sadie just gave birth last week to twins; a boy and a girl."

Brennan pulled out a glossy birth announcement from her top desk drawer and handed it to Angela. "Samantha Elaine and Christopher Brayden Cano. Aw they named their baby boy after Chris."

"Yeah, Chris would've been so honored. He and Dodge were neighbors and their families were very close growing up. The two of them were practically brothers."

"His wife is one lucky lady. Adding to the guest list, Chris' family and one super sexy soldier Dodge Cano and his gorgeous family." Angela made a note of it in her little book.

"Bren have you spoken to Chris' family since the funeral?"

"I call Carol and Jim about once or twice a week on Skype so they can see Achilles and Annalyse. But, Achilles talks to Jim and Carol more than I do."

"What about his brothers?"

"I don't really get to talk to Michael, Harrison, or George as much. They each have their own respective families and jobs. We'll email from time to time just to keep tabs on everyone and an occasional Skype call on the weekends. The kids and I are going to fly down to Newport News for the Thanksgiving holidays as a surprise for Carol and Jim."

"That'll be a great surprise for them. How long will you folks be gone?"

"Not long, just about four or five days. We fly into Newport News/Williamsburg International the morning before Thanksgiving. George has invited us to stay at his house. After getting settled in the kids and I are going to go visit Christopher."

"I think that sounds great."

As Angela and Brennan continued to quietly discuss first birthday plans, a knock on her office door from Booth interrupted them.

"Hey Bones," he said enthusiastically.

Angela immediately chided him. "Shush!"

After noticing the confused look on his face, Brennan sheepishly pointed to Anna's playpen and whispered. "She just fell asleep."

"Oh sorry," Booth apologized in a softer tone while turning slightly red.

"Did you need anything Booth," Brennan asked as she sat up in her chair.

"Uh, nah not really. I just wanted to drop off these files and see if you wanted to go get some lunch. But, uh looks like you're a little pre-occupied here."

Angela quickly bolted from her chair. "She's done. I was just about to leave. Give me a call later on tonight Bren, I want to continue discussing that thing."

Brennan was confused. "What thing?"

"The thing," Angela replied as she subtly motioned her head in Booth's direction.

"Oh, the thing! Right, I got it," Brennan replied as Angela walked out of her office.

"So shall we go," Booth asked with a grin.

"Yeah let me go to the bathroom and get my stuff. Do you mind getting Annalyse and putting her in her carrier?"

Booth was hesitant. "I uh, you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine Booth."

Booth walked over to Anna's playpen and peered inside. "She's just so little."

"You'll do fine Booth. You have a son of your own don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's been years since Parker was this small. And even then I was such a nervous wreck," Booth replied.

"You'll be fine Booth. Just remember to support her head," Brennan said as she walked into her personal bathroom and locked the door.

Booth took a deep breath. "Okay, I can do this."

He bent down and carefully placed one hand behind Anna's head and one hand under her bottom lifting her into his arms. Booth's breath caught as he looked at the tiny bundle he now held. He had always wanted a little girl. He loved his son Parker to death, but there was something about girls that made him all warm and fuzzy inside.

"A little girl with the woman he loved. A little girl that looked just like her mother and took after the both of them, yeah that would be perfect," he thought.

He watched as Annalyse opened her eyes and looked up at him with a sleepy gaze. She had a slight quizzical look, wondering who this stranger was. Annalyse must've thought Booth was a good person as she simply closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. She snuggled into Booth's chest making his heart clench just a little.

'God she looks just like Bones,' Booth thought as he gazed down at the tiny bundle in his arms.

When Brennan walked out of her bathroom and saw Booth carefully cradling her daughter in his arms, her heart stopped. Annalyse was snuggled into his chest and had a fistful of Booth's shirt in her tiny little hand. Brennan thought Annalyse looked so tiny against Booth and the sight made her miss Chris. Yet at the same time, it looked and felt so right with Booth.

"Here's her carrier," Brennan finally said as she set it down on her desk.

She watched as Booth walked over and carefully buckled Annalyse in. "Could I uh…if you don't mind. Could I carry her to your car," Booth asked sheepishly turning a bit red.

Brennan was surprised. "Yeah, sure."

Booth carefully grabbed Anna's carrier and followed Brennan out of her office.

From their spot on the platform, Cam, Hodgins, and Angela watched with both shock and grins on their faces.

"Well don't they look cozy," Angela quipped.

"I did not see that coming," Cam added.

Hodgins and Angela looked at Cam with raised eyebrows. "Okay, I didn't see that coming so soon." They all knew that there was something between Brennan and Booth and they were all cheering for the couple. But they all knew that Brennan still needed some time.

Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones/Bones

"So what's the deal with you and Agent Studly?"

It was late in the evening when Brennan finally called Angela as per her request. "What do you mean?"

Brennan could almost see Angela smirking on the other side. "The two of you have got something going on. You've been spending more time with him outside of work. You two should totally date."

"Yeah I'm spending more time with him so we can get to know each other. We can't work well together without knowing the other person," Brennan stated in a matter of fact.

At that Angela raised her eyebrow. "That kind of sounds like dating to me."

"Oh gosh Angela, you're taking it out of context here. Besides, I am not exactly in the best place to be in a relationship right now. It's still all too soon."

Angela's heart broke. "Bren, you know that it's not too soon."

Brennan shook her head. "It's only been three and a half months Ang."

"I know, but don't you remember the promise?"

"Of course I remember the promise and I fully intend to keep it. I honestly want to be able to move forward with the kids, but I can't. I feel stuck, like something is holding me back. I just don't know what it is."

"I think you still need that closure sweetie. Maybe your trip back to Newport News will bring you just that. You never really got to say goodbye to Chris. The trip will be good for you and the kids."

"Maybe. There's also the fact that Booth and I both have kids. I don't want to bring another man into my children's life and they get too attached. If things were to go bad, Achilles and Anna are going to be caught in the crossfire as well. And I'm sure Booth feels the same way about bringing another woman into his son Parker's life."

Angela was silent as she contemplated the thought. "I see what you mean."


	10. A Buddy For the Boy

AN: Hey guys. How are you enjoying the season so far? I don't know about you, but I'm digging it. Anyways, once again you're all awesome. I meant to get this chapter up sooner, but school started kicking my butt. Thankfully the semester is almost over.

Check me out on Twitter: Eyes2TheSky21. Don't be afraid to drop me a line, I like to talk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I just own the characters of Achilles and Annalyse

Side Note: the names of the locations mentioned in this chapter are fictional.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: A Buddy for the Boy<span>

"Hey dad!"

"Hey bud," Booth smiled as his nine-year old son Parker jumped into his SUV.

"How was school today? Did you learn anything new?"

"School was great. We didn't really learn anything new though. But we did start the buddy program today," Parker said with an excited smile.

Booth looked at his son in the rearview mirror. "Oh? What's the buddy program?"

"It's when students from the high school come to the elementary school. Each high school student is assigned to be a buddy to a younger kid. Our buddies mentor and the help us with our homework and stuff. It's like having an older brother or sister. And sometimes we get to hang out with them outside of school; Jake's buddy Teddy took him out for ice cream!"

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh! My buddy really wanted to hang out with me after school, but he had to go to his football practice. He invited you and me to come watch his football game next week Friday. He said it's the last game of the regular season. If they win this one, they get to go to the postseason play-offs. Can we go dad? Can we please go watch his game?"

Booth frowned for a bit. "Eh, I don't know Park. I don't even know this so called buddy of yours. What's his name?"

Parker giggled. "I call him Ace."

"Like the card," Booth joked.

Parker gave himself a face palm. "No dad!"

Booth's brows furrowed. "What kind of name is Ace?"

"It's his nickname," Parker beamed.

"Why don't you call him his regular name?"

"I couldn't pronounce it, but he said I could call him whatever I wanted." Parker looked a little sad at that confession.

"Hmm. Well, how do I even know he's not some sort of criminal," Booth playfully joked.

Parker just rolled his eyes. "Dad you gotta chill out. They don't let just anyone be a buddy. All of the buddies need to be recommended by a teacher, have good academic standing, and pass a background and drug test. You got nothing to worried about. My buddy is super cool and like really smart! I think he's smarter than Aaron's buddy Brian. Ace helped me with all of my homework today. It's like super easy when he explains it to me. Ace is really tall and like super buff. He even plays football and baseball. You can meet him and some of his family members on Friday."

Booth thought about it for a bit. "Well, I tell you what bud. I'll talk to your mom about it. I'm sure she'll let you go. But, you have to be on your very best behavior. You also need to do as you are told and finish all your homework on time. If you can do all of this without any kind of complaint, I will take you to this football game."

Parker's eyes were as huge as saucers. "Yes! Thanks dad! You're the best."

* * *

><p>The week quickly passed by and Parker made sure he was on his best behavior. He also made sure he helped around his mom's house and that his homework was done on time. Friday night quickly came and he was more than excited to be watching his buddy in action.<p>

"Come on dad, we're going to be late," Parker shouted impatiently from the living room of his dad's apartment.

"Hang tight bud, I'm coming," Booth called as he pulled on a black t-shirt.

Parker anxiously paced around the living room as we waited for his dad.

"Ready to go," Booth asked finally emerging from his bedroom.

"Let's get this show on the road," Parker said excitedly as he grabbed his jacket and his dad's jacket off the back of the couch.

As Parker bolted for the door, Booth noticed what his son was wearing. "Parker, where did you get that football jersey?"

The jersey Parker wore was dark blue with white block lettering and numbers. 'Jr. Hoyas' was neatly stitched over the big number 7. Above the team name and to the left are the initials of the school's athletic conference; to the right was the Under Armour logo signifying their sponsor.

"Do you like it? It's cool isn't it? Ace gave it to me today! It has his last name on the back and this is number," Parker replied with as he turned to show his dad.

"Brennan. #7," Booth read aloud. "Huh, it kind of rhymes," he chuckled earning an eye roll from Parker.

"That was really nice of him to give you a football jersey. Did you remember to thank him?"

"Of course dad! He said I'd be the coolest kid at the game because only really special people get one," Parker exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

><p>A flash of memories came to Booth as he and Parker walked into Armstrong Stadium at Georgetown Lab School. The enthusiastic cheers of the crowd, the smell of stadium food, and the bright stadium lights filled his senses and brought him back to his own high school football days.<p>

"This is so cool," Parker said excitedly as he took in his new surroundings.

"Come on bud, let's go get some food before we go sit down."

Booth and Parker navigated their way through a sea of blue and white Georgetown Lab 'Jr. Hoyas' shirts and red and white Patrick Henry 'Colonials' shirts to a very busy concession stand. Fifteen minutes later and laden down with cheeseburgers, fries, pretzels, and sodas, Booth and Parker went in search for seats.

"Where did you want to sit bud," Booth asked as he looked at the quickly filling seats.

"Ace said we could sit in the family section. It's right behind their benches."

"All right lead the way."

Booth and Parker started towards the family section when someone called for their attention. "Booth! Parker," the voice called from behind.

Booth and Parker turned to look and were greeted by one Doctor Jack Hodgins. "Hey Hodgins what are you doing here?"

"What are you guys doing here," he asked in surprise as he readjusted his grip on a plastic bag full of bottled drinks.

"I asked you first," Booth pointed.

"I'm here with Angela, Dr. Brennan, and Annalyse."

"Bones is here," Booth asked with a light excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, her son plays on the varsity team," Hodgins replied as he shifted the large bags of popcorn in his other hand.

"I didn't know that. We're here because Parker's mentor from the Buddy Program at his school is playing in the game too."

"Yeah he's so cool! He said we could sit in the family section," Parker added.

Hodgins turned his attention to Parker. "Did he now? Well why don't you come sit with us then? We have two empty seats in our row."

Hodgins motioned for Booth and Parker to follow him down the concrete stairs to the very first row. Angela and Brennan were chatting while Annalyse took in her surroundings with her wide blue eyes.

Booth chuckled when his gaze fell on the tiny t-shirt Annalyse was wearing. It was the same Georgetown blue and white exclaiming: "#7 IS MY BIG BROTHER!"

"Cute shirt," he commented not making the connection.

Hodgins smiled and shook his head. "Angela made it. She has Brennan dress Anna in that shirt for every home game they attend."

"Look whom I found roaming around," Hodgins announced as he passed the bags of popcorn and bottled drinks over to Angela.

"Hey there G-Man and little G-Man," Angela said with a smile.

"Hi Ange," both Booth boys replied at the same time while giving her matching lopsided grins.

"You guys are too cute," Angela laughed.

When Brennan's eyes fell on Booth she felt butterflies in her stomach. "Hey Booth, Parker. I didn't know you were coming here."

"Yeah, Parker's mentor from the buddy program at his school invited him to come watch the game tonight," Booth replied as he sat in the empty seat next to Brennan.

A look of surprise and realization flashed on Brennan's face as she looked at the game jersey Parker was wearing. "Wait…you're Parks?"

"Yeah that's what he calls me. Look he even gave me a mini version of his game jersey," Parker said excitedly as he plopped into the empty seat on the other side of his dad.

Brennan gave a laugh. "Parker, I believe your mentor is my son Achilles."

"Really," both Booth boys asked.

"Hey Parks! You made it," a voice called from in front of them.

Parker turned to look at his buddy and mentor. He gave him a wide smile. "Ace!"

Achilles smile. "Looking sharp in that jersey Parks. The ladies will love it."

"Thank you again for giving it to me," Parker replied looking up at his mentor with nothing but awe and adoration.

"Aw, anything for you big guy."

Parker and Achilles shared a 'secret' handshake before Achilles turned his attention to Booth. "Agent Booth? You're Parker's dad?"

Booth laughed as he shook Achilles' hand. "Yes I am."

"I thought he looked like someone I knew. You know, Parker is a really great kid Agent Booth. He's very smart too," Achilles commented as he reached over the railing to ruffle Parker's blonde hair with his gloved hand making Parker giggle.

Achilles turned to do the typical handshake hug greeting guys did with Hodgins. "You filming the game?"

"Yes sir. I got the video camera right here," Hodgins said producing the silver handheld digital video camera. Achilles patted Hodgins on his shoulder as thanks.

He turned to Angela and kissed her cheek in greeting. "Good luck out there kid," Angela said patting Achilles' shoulder pads.

"Thanks Angie. But, it's not luck, it's all about the skills," Achilles joked as Angela shook her head.

Achilles smiled and looked at his baby sister grinning like a fool. His mom was placing an old pair of his dad's hunting earmuffs on Anna's head to help drown out the loud noises that would erupt from the crowds.

"Come here and give me a good luck kiss," he cooed as he scooped Annalyse out of his mom's arms.

Annalyse gave a squeal of delight as Achilles loudly kissed her rosy cheeks. "I thought you just said it was about skills and not luck," Brennan remarked.

"It is about skills. But you know, a kiss from my baby sister wont hurt either," Achilles replied as he gave Annalyse one more kiss and handed her back to his mom.

"Have a good game son," Brennan smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks mom," Achilles blushed as his teammates began to playfully rib him after witnessing the exchange.

Achilles jumped back down to the field and jogged back to the benches shouting. "Hey! Don't hate on me just because your moms don't love you!"

The guys just laughed as they turned back and waved at Brennan. Brennan shook her head with a smile and waved back at them. Achilles had grown increasingly close to his football teammates since moving to DC. It wasn't uncommon to see a few or more of them walking in and out of their house during the week after school and practice. They have become quite the regular fixtures at their home. So much so that a few of them even kept over night bags just in case they decided to stay.

Achilles' teammates started constantly coming over right about when the new school year began. Brennan observed that they had a kind of after school ritual during the week. They went to study hall to do homework from 1:00-2:00. From 2:30 to 4:00 they went to football practice. At exactly 4:30 on the dot, Achilles and his friends came sweeping into the front door talking and joking. After making their presence known to Brennan, the boys raided the fridge or pantry for something to eat.

Brennan chuckled as she thought about the frequent visits to the market she would make to stock up on food; the boys definitely had insatiable appetites. Most of the time she went on her own and sometimes they like to tag along. The looks she received from other patrons always made them laugh. Shopping with a baby and five or six teenaged boys in tow definitely turned some heads.

As soon as they had their fill, they would grab Annalyse and brought her out to the backyard with them. When they weren't arguing who got to lounge in the hammock first, they laid in the grass talking. Anna would go about on a blanket the boys brought out for her. The boys were really great with Anna and she had taken quite the liking to them as well. Sometimes they would fight over who got to play with her first. But despite all of their little arguments, Achilles went first. He was Anna's big brother after all, and they knew that she meant the world to him.

They spent most of the late afternoon lounging in the backyard talking about their day and giving Annalyse advice about anything and everything, even dating. They would tell Anna what guys looked for in a girl and the proper way on how guys should treat a lady. The boys also promised that on the day Anna's interest in boys piqued, all seven of them would be there to see if that boy was worthy of her.

Once their advice giving session was over, the boys regaled her with silly stories of mythological fairy tale creatures and anthropomorphic animals. Sometimes they would act it out and invited Brennan out to watch with Anna. Annalyse may not have understood what happened most of the time, but that didn't stop her laughter from filling the early evening air. Brennan found it amusing that all these teenaged boys who claim to be 'tough guys,' loved to act silly and turn into absolute mush around Annalyse.

When night fell, they all made their way back into the house. If they were staying for dinner then they would shower and get cleaned up in the guest bathrooms. After dinner, they cleaned the kitchen while Brennan gave Anna her bath. Brennan would call them upstairs afterwards so they could say goodnight to her. Once Anna was tucked in, the boys quietly made their way back downstairs to the family room to play video games. And when they left for the night, she reminded them to call as soon as they got home.

Brennan deeply cared for the boys as if they were her own sons. She was grateful that Achilles had made such wonderful friends.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sure if they have these where you folks live, but where I'm from we have a Lab School. Lab Schools are schools on the property of the universities that kids from K-12 can attend. Their curriculum is college prep based and is created by the university professors who also teach the classes. It is considered a public school, but it very hard to get into. I imagine that Brennan's kids would go a school like that.<p> 


	11. Shock to the System

AN: Hey guys. Hope you are doing well. I just want to thank you all again for taking the time to read and review my story. To all you lurkers don't be shy; come say hi. I promise I wont bite. You can also check me out on Twitter: Eyes2TheSky21. I'm falling off the grid so this will be my last post for about three weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I just own the characters of Achilles and Annalyse

Side Note: the names of the locations mentioned in this chapter are fictional. I am also not an expert on football, so please excuse any errors.

Chapter 10: Shock to the System.

"With only ten seconds left on the clock in our second overtime, it looks like the Georgetown 'Jr. Hoyas are going to go for it on 4th and long on their own twenty-five yard line," the announcer's voice boomed over the PA system.

"Do you think they'll be able to pull it off," Parker asked nervously as he sat on the edge of seat.

"I'm not sure bud, but you never know," Booth replied equally as nervous.

It had been a very good game from the beginning. The Patrick Henry Colonials were blowing the Georgetown Lab School Jr. Hoyas right out of the water from the first half kick-off. But once the second half started, the Jr. Hoyas were able to rally and catch up to the Colonials. It was now their second-over time and the Jr. Hoyas needed to score to win.

If the Jr. Hoyas are able to score on this final down, they win the game and go into the post-season as the top seeded team in the county. Achilles' "fan section" was on the edge of their seats as the quarterback took the snap and scanned the field. With no open receiver in sight, the quarterback tucked the ball in and ran.

The Jr. Hoyas fans were jumping up and down cheering as the quarterback neared the red zone. The quarterback, Brooks Griffiths #15, turned to look back and saw three Colonials defensive linemen hot on his trail. He turned back around and saw Achilles running a few feet in front blocking for him and taking out Colonial Defenders in the process.

And then Griffiths was tackled. But as he went down, Griffiths tossed the ball up in the air. Achilles had turned his head in time to see Griffiths go down and the ball go up. He cut back and with his left arm, reached out to snag the ball. He quickly brought the ball into his chest and blazed the last five yards to the touchdown while the fans went crazy.

"And that's the game! The Georgetown Lab School Jr. Hoyas take it all in second overtime against the Patrick Henry High School Colonials," the announcer excitedly exclaimed over the PA system.

"Whoa that was so cool! Did you see that? He caught it with only one hand!" Parker exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes I did. It was amazing wasn't it," Booth asked as he cheered on Brennan's son.

"That was so cool," Angela, said as she placed two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

"That's my godson," Hodgins shouted proudly as he waved the video camera around.

"That's my boy," Brennan shouted jumping up and down being careful not to kick Anna's stroller in front of her.

Booth laughed as he watched Brennan excitedly celebrate her sons' touchdown with a round of high fives with the other parents sitting in the row behind them. Seeing such a personnel side of Bones outside of work was nice. He hoped to see more of her like that.

And then all of the cheers suddenly came to a stop. What were once cheers of happiness turned into gasps and murmurs of concern. The Achilles cheering section, as Angela jokingly called them, was confused as they looked back onto the field. There was a crowd of players from both teams in a tight circle taking a knee as coaches and trainers from both sides ran onto the field.

"What happened," Brennan asked as she slowly sat back in her seat.

"What's going on," Parker asked looking up at his dad.

"I don't know son," Booth replied as he strained to look at the crowd.

"Jack can you see what's going on," Angela asked turning to Hodgins.

Hodgins went wide-eyed as he simply pointed to the jumbo-tron next to the scoreboard closest to them. Angela, Brennan, Booth, and Parker looked at the screen and watched as the last few seconds of the game were replayed in slow motion.

It showed Achilles reaching up to the grab the ball with one-hand and running full speed ahead to the goal line. And then it happened; just as Achilles neared the one yard line, a linebacker for the Colonials came out of nowhere and launched himself at Achilles and took him down with what was clearly a helmet to helmet contact and a crack back block. They watched in horror as both Achilles and the other player went flying into the goal area and landed with what looked like a sickening thud.

After the initial collision, Achilles quickly got up, took his helmet off, and waved the ball in the air with a victorious smile as the crowd cheered him on. Achilles then turned to look down at the Colonials player lying on the ground motionless. It showed Achilles kneeling down checking to see if the other player was okay. They watched as Achilles waved over the Colonials coaches and trainers. Achilles then stood back up and made a move to pick up his helmet. They watched in horror as the replay showing Achilles swaying before he himself collapsed to the ground. It had happened all so fast.

Parker let out a shocked "oh no!" Booth subconsciously wrapped an arm around his son and another around a very stunned Brennan. Angela placed a hand over her mouth in a gasp and Hodgins pulled her tight into his arms. Brennan looked back the field with a million things running through her head. They watched as the paramedics ran onto the field with their field kits and baseboards. Players from both teams gathered on the field taking a knee and holding hands. Their heads were bowed down in what looked like a prayer. Although Brennan didn't believe in religion, she felt touched by the act.

"Come on Achilles, get up. Get up, get up son." Brennan pleaded as she watched the paramedics on duty tend to him and the other player on the ground.

"Dad is Achilles going to be okay," Parker asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"I don't know son," Booth replied unsure of the extent of the situation.

They watched as Achilles' coach grabbed his gloved hand and leaned in to speak to him. Brennan watched as the coach turned towards the stands in a searching manner. She immediately knew they were looking for her.

"You, Hodgins, and Angela should go. Parker and I will watch Anna," Booth urged.

* * *

><p>Brennan, Angela, and Hodgins rushed towards the other end of the stands where the head security guard let them on the field. The other down player was already being lifted into a waiting ambulance. It seemed like the group of football players parted just like the Red Sea as they approached. Brennan rushed over towards her son and knelt next to the coach. Her heart broke as she watched Achilles fought hard in order to breathe. Achilles struggled to keep his eyes open and he smiled weakly as Brennan, Angela, and Hodgins came into his view.<p>

"Mom…Angie…Jack," he rasped.

"Don't talk," Brennan scolded as she gently placed a hand on his cheek.

Achilles smirked and coughed. "That was a pretty hard hit you took. It knocked the wind right out of you," Hodgins smiled weakly as he placed a hand on Achilles' padded shoulder.

"What the hell happened," Achilles asked as he blinked his eyes.

The paramedic checking Achilles vitals looked up at Brennan. "Mrs. Brennan, we're going to need to take your son to the hospital for a full evaluation. He has a mild concussion right now and we need to run tests to check for any brain or spinal chord injury."

Angela looked concerned. "How are you going to take his shoulder pads off?"

"We're going to have to saw it off," the paramedic replied as they motioned for a backboard.

A flash of pain came across Achilles' face. "It hurts so much."

"Where? Where does it hurt son," Brennan asked in a strangled tone as she lightly squeezed his hand.

Achilles scrunched up his face. "Everywhere."

Brennan's heart broke. "I know. I know it hurts son. The doctors will do everything in their power to make sure you'll be okay."

"And I'm so tired," Achilles added weakly.

"Achilles you need to stay awake. Please stay awake for me son," Brennan pleaded as she watched his eyes slowly close.

His eyelids flew open and a rather demented look formed on Achilles' face. He stared off into space giggling. "Wow! Look at all the pretty lights."

"Achilles, look at me," Brennan pleaded.

Achilles looked at his mom and gave her a weak smile. "Mom. Will you give Annalyse a kiss for me…and ask Parker if I made him proud…tell Booth I said thank you…and I just love you guys so much," Achilles rasped before slipping out of consciousness.

"We're loosing him! We need to get him to the hospital stat before he seizes!" the paramedic shouted in a calm and collected manner.

Brennan helplessly watched as the paramedics placed Achilles on the baseboard, strapped him down, and lifted him onto the gurney. Brennan stood up and immediately felt her knees go week and before she could collapse, Hodgins pulled her into his embrace. She buried her face into his shirt and sobbed.


	12. The Boy and His Father

AN: Hey guys. I know I said in the previous chapter that it was going to be my last post for a while. Well…I lied. Because you guys rock, I decided to post another chapter as a parting gift. Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing my story. Have a happy, healthy, and safe thanksgiving holidays. If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then have a great weekend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I just own the characters of Achilles and Annalyse

Side Note: the name of the location mentioned in this chapter is fictional.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: The Boy and His Father<span>

Achilles wasn't sure where he was. His vision was blurred and the voices he heard in his head were distant and muffled. One thing he knew for sure was that he was walking, or floating rather. How strange for him to be floating.

Soon enough the muffled voices disappeared, his vision corrected, and he was no longer floating. Instead, he found himself sitting in a theatre. But it wasn't just any old theatre; it was the exact same theatre his dad used to take him and his mom on a Friday night to watch old style Hollywood movies.

Achilles wasn't sure why he was there or how he got there. How did he end up thousands of miles away from Washington DC and back in Tacoma? Achilles furrowed his eyebrows as he pushed those questions aside. He just sat there reveling in the majestic architecture. As he admired the high ornate ceilings and lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice someone sit down next to him.

"You always did love this place," a deep voice said startling him.

Achilles felt his throat begin to close; that voice, he knew that voice. It was all too familiar. It is a voice he had longed to hear. It was a voice that belonged to a person that he longed to see. Achilles turned to look into the eyes of someone he thought he would never see again.

Yet how was it possible for him to see this person he loved so much? How was it that he could see them sitting right in front of him? It wasn't possible…unless he was? No, he couldn't be…could he be dead?

"Dad," Achilles' voice croaked and he fought the tears forming in his eyes.

"Hello son," Chris replied with a small smile.

Achilles was in shock. "I don't understand. How is this even possible? How are you alive?"

"I'm here because this is the world you created for yourself when you pass on."

"I'm dead," Achilles croaked.

Chris shook his head. "No, you are not dead. You are in between."

Achilles sat back letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Achilles looked at the majestic theatre before him. "So this place, this is where I'll come when I die?"

Chris nodded. "Yes. This is your heaven."

Achilles nodded seeming to take a liking to that fact. He was quiet for a moment before he turned to look at his father. "I love you so much and I would give anything to be with you again. But I need to go back. Mom needs me. Anna needs me," Achilles pleaded.

Chris gave his son a smile. "Don't worry my son; you will go back. I wanted to talk to you."

Achilles nodded and sat back in his seat. He looked at his dad with awe and disbelief; Achilles reached out and quickly poked his dad. When he felt the warmth of his dad's flesh and bones, he got the reassurance he needed.

Chris just shook his head and chuckled. "So do you remember anything that happened?"

Achilles was quiet as he thought long and hard. "No," he replied quietly defeated.

Chris just nodded and slung his arm around Achilles' shoulder. "Are you going to tell me," Achilles asked looking up at his father.

Chris smiled and shook his head. "No. I'll let them tell you."

Achilles nodded. "But, how bad is it?"

Chris let out a breath. "Well it was one hell of a collision I'll tell you that. And you will be in some pain for a while."

"Will I be able to remember?"

"I am confident that in time, everything that happened tonight will be remembered."

Achilles nodded and thought of something else. "The other player? Is he going to be okay?"

Chris was quiet as he gave his son a sad smile. "I honestly don't know son. He nearly broke his neck. There might be some swelling in his brain, but thankfully there was no spinal chord injury."

Achilles sighed. "It sounds pretty bad to me."

"I agree. But let's not talk about that. I just want to talk to _you_. How are you doing?"

Achilles' hazel eyes looked into his dad's steel grays. "Honestly, some days are better than most, but I'm okay. I'm just taking it one day at a time."

"I've been keeping an eye over you son. You've grown so much these past few months, both mentally and physically. Thank you for helping your mom and helping with your sister."

Achilles shook his head. "Dad you don't have to thank me."

"But I do. I asked you to step up to be the man of the house. And you have been doing a great job of doing so. You didn't have to, but you did."

"It's because you asked me to. And I wanted to do it."

"I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything."

"Dad, this isn't an obligation. This is what families do for each other," Achilles replied firmly.

Christopher just sighed. "I just don't want you to miss out on your teenaged years just because I placed a burden upon your shoulders."

Achilles shook his head. "Don't say that. Helping to take care of my family…that is NOT a burden dad. And I'm not missing out on anything. I'm doing great in school, I'm playing sports, I'm involved with clubs, I go out with my friends and teammates, I help mom, and I take care of Annalyse. I love bringing Anna to the mall or to the park or to the store. Do you know how cute girls think it is when a big, strong, and good-looking guy like me is carrying around an adorable baby like Anna? She's like my little wingman," Achilles chuckled.

Chris let out a laugh. "Using your baby sister to pick up girls?"

Achilles laughed along. "It was only this one time. I would never use my baby sister in that way."

Chris let out a breath and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm overreacting son. Sometimes I can't help to think that I wasn't a good enough father for you and your sister and a good enough husband to your mom."

Achilles was in disbelief. He looked his father dead straight in the eyes. "Dad, don't you _ever_ doubt yourself as a father and husband. Even for the short amount of time we had you, you were the best dad Anna and I could ever ask for. And mom loves you so much. The two of you were so great together. Everything that happened…happened because it was your job. It was your call to duty for our country."

Chris was quiet as he nodded. "You're right."

Achilles smirked. "Damn straight I am."

* * *

><p>Chris was quiet for a moment as he contemplated on what to tell Achilles next. "I uh, met your parents…your biological ones," he said quietly.<p>

Achilles was taken a back. "Really?"

"Yes we shared a few words."

"What did you talk about," he asked hesitantly.

"Well Augustus and Sofia were telling me how very proud they are of you. They are also glad that you have grown into such a fine young man and that you are a happy teenager. They also apologized for abandoning you in the way they did."

Achilles was shocked. "No! They shouldn't have to apologize. They didn't ask to be gunned down. They didn't want to die. They were innocent! If you see them again, please tell them that they shouldn't blame themselves for anything. I'm not holding anything against them."

Chris nodded. "I shall pass on the message."

Achilles and Chris fell into a comfortable silence as they continued to admire the theatre's architecture. Chris finally broke the silence. "So what do you think about this Agent Booth character?"

Achilles was dumbfounded. "What do you know about that?"

"I may look clueless at time, but I aint stupid," Chris joked. "I know that Agent Booth has a little thing for your mom."

Achilles smiled and shook his head. "I think mom likes him too."

Chris chuckled and smiled. "I know."

Achilles raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make you angry or jealous?"

"Honestly, just a little bit. But you remember the promise don't you?"

"Yeah mom told me about it after you initially told me."

"Well, what do you think about him," Chris inquired.

"Honestly pops: he can be a bit arrogant and cocky at times. But he's a really good guy. He's always looking out for mom and making sure she eats and goes home at a decent hour, stuff like that. We had a little chat a while back."

Chris smiled. "I know. I was there."

Achilles arched his eyebrow again. "You were?"

Chris laughed. "Yeah."

Achilles just shook his head and sighed looking at the theatre's stage. "Do you think it's too soon for her…to be with someone else?"

"To tell you the truth: absolutely not. But, your mom is a bit hesitant on her part. She doesn't want to introduce another man into your lives because she fears that if you get too attached and the relationship goes down hill for some reason, you and Anna will hurt as well. And I think Booth shares the same feelings about his son Parker. They don't want you folks to be caught in the crossfire."

Achilles nodded. "I understand."

Chris nodded. "Your mom, she's also searching for something."

Achilles raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know, a sign maybe? She needs some kind of reassurance that it's okay for her to move on and that everything will turn out okay."

Achilles was confused. "But I thought you already gave her reassurance when you made the promise."

"Yes I did. But, your mom is searching for something a little bit more."

Achilles snorted. "What is she waiting for a sign from the universe?"

Chris just shrugged. "Possibly."

"Will you be the one to give her the reassurance?"

Christopher shrugged his shoulders again. "Maybe. Maybe not; it is all in Gods' hands now."

Achilles shook his head. "But she doesn't believe in God or any religious deity for that matter."

Chris nodded. "I know, but I do. And I personally believe that whatever happens from here on out is apart of Gods' plan."

Achilles stayed quiet as he mulled the thoughts over. His own views on religion were still being questioned. He believed in science, but he also believed that there was some kind of greater being out there. He often thought that it were possible to believe in both. Achilles just shrugged at his dad's previous statement and went about his observation of the theatre.

Chris was silent as he contemplated his thoughts. "You know, I think I'll have my own chat with this Agent Booth."

Achilles arched his eyebrow. "And how exactly are you planning on doing that?"

Chris gave a mischievous smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Please don't do anything stupid."

"Hey, I'm notorious for going rogue."

Achilles chuckled. "I know dad."

Chris sighed and stood up. "Well son, it's time for me to go."

Achilles looked up and gave his dad an incredulous look. "Already?"

"Yeah. And it's time for you to go back."

Achilles quickly stood up. "No, please don't leave. I want to spend more time with you."

"I've got to son. But one day…one day you will see me again. And when that day comes, we'll be a family again; all of us."

"But, if you go now I'll miss you even more," Achilles said sadly and suddenly feeling like he was five-years old again.

"Son, even though I'm no longer here physically, just remember that I will _always_ with you in spirit and in your heart."

Achilles felt a tear slip from the corner of his eye and nodded. "Yes sir."

Chris slowly began to walk away when he stopped and turned back to Achilles. He kissed his son on the forehead. "I love you so much son; don't you ever forget that. Give Anna a big hug and kiss for me. And tell your mom not to worry about me all the time. You tell her that I'm in a good place, that I'm okay, and that everything will be okay."

Achilles just nodded. "I will. I love you too pops."

And with that, Chris was gone and everything went black.


	13. Waiting

AN: Hey guys, I am back on the grid after going MIA for about two weeks. I hope you folks had a nice Holiday. This current update was typed while I was 32,000 feet in the air squished between the window and my brother. Ha-ha! It is a short one, so I wouldn't really call it a chapter; it's more of a small filler that occurs at the same time the previous chapter is when Achilles sees his father.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I just own the characters of Achilles and Annalyse.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Waiting<span>

Hodgins nervously glanced at this watch; the golden hour was almost coming to an end. It was the most critical moment in time after suffering a traumatic brain injury. He and Angela were sitting and waiting for any news of their godson while Brennan nervously paced the waiting room.

Hodgins had tried to get Brennan to sit down, but it was a failed attempt. He could see the unshed tears in her eyes as she waited. Annalyse was the only one oblivious to the situation as she was still sound asleep in her stroller. And for that, they were thankful. Booth had gone to take Parker home and assured that he would return.

"Family of Achilles Brennan," a voice called out.

Hodgins and Angela looked up and Brennan stopped pacing. "Yes I'm his mom Dr. Brennan. This is Angela and Dr. Jack Hodgins, Achilles' godparents."

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. and Mrs. Jack Hodgins, my name is Dr. Amy Richardson. I am Achilles' neurosurgeon."

Hodgins was the first to speak. "How is he? Is he okay?"

"Achilles is doing just fine right now and is currently out of surgery. The nurses are moving him to a private recovery room."

Brennan let out a gasp. "What exactly happened?"

"To put it in the simplest way possible: as the paramedics were enroute to the hospital, your son suffered a seizure and was slipping in and out of consciousness. As soon as the EMT's arrived, they took your son for a CT scan where they discovered a subdural hematoma and was rushed into surgery. The bleeding was localized so we were able to drill a small burr hole to drain the liquid."

Brennan was confused. "I don't understand. How could he possibly suffer that kind of injury? He was wearing protective headgear."

Dr. Richmond gave her a weak smile. "It is very rare, but these kinds of things can happen. It was just very unfortunate that your son had to be one of those cases."

"Is he going to be okay? He'll be fine right," Brennan asked.

Brennan knew very well that her son would be; she just needed the extra assurance.

"We will monitor his progress very closely on a day-to-day basis. I'd like to keep him here for a few days, four at the most. If there are any difficulties during the duration, we will extend his stay. Now these kinds of injuries usually take about six months to one year to full heal. I am confident that your son will make a full recovery."

"The other player? How is he doing? Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry, we do not have any news regarding his condition at the moment. He was taken to another hospital across town," Dr. Richmond replied sadly.

"Are we allowed to see my son?"

"Yes, but only two at a time for now."

* * *

><p>Brennan sat by Achilles' bedside tightly holding his hand and taking in his current state. On the outside he seemed fine save for a few angry red scratches. But on the inside, she knew that he was in pain. Brennan reached up and swiped the bangs out of Achilles' closed eyes. As she sat there, Brennan rubbed small circles on his hand and willed Achilles to open his eyes. She also thought about the past six or seven agonizing hours in her head.<p>

She replayed the image of her boy getting hit, standing up and celebrating his touchdown, and then collapsing to the ground unable to move and barely even able to talk. And then she thought about the hours she spent waiting for any news of his prognosis. In the hours following Achilles' injury, all Brennan could think about were the worst-case scenarios. A knock on the door broke her out of her reverie. When Brennan turned, the sight of Booth standing in the doorway met her.

She smiled weakly. "Booth."

Booth gave a small smile back and walked towards Brennan. "How is he doing?"

Brennan tried her best to hold it together as she told Booth about Achilles' surgery and how worried she had been. It was almost as if all of her rationality and logic had flown out the door the second Achilles hit the ground.

"Now we just have to play the waiting game," Brennan sighed.

"I wish I knew what to say to make it better," Booth sighed as he looked over Achilles' still unconscious form.

"You don't have to say anything Booth. Just your presence here means a lot to us."

Brennan sighed as she rubbed light circles atop Achilles' hand. "Before Achilles lost consciousness, he wanted me to pass on a message to you and Parker."

Booth looked at Brennan in surprise. "Really now? What did he say," he asked nervously.

Brennan turned to look at Booth. "He told me to ask Parker if he made him proud out there. And to thank you; though I don't know what for."

Booth smiled knowing what Achilles meant. "Don't worry about it Bones, that's between me and him. As for Parker, I'm not exactly sure what was going on in his mind. But I know he's really concerned and is hoping for a full recovery for Achilles. Parker really looks up to your son and I'm glad Parker has such a great role model in his life."

Brennan smiled. "Thank you Booth."

Booth nodded. "Have you had anything to eat yet," he asked already knowing the answer.

"No," Brennan replied her attention returning to her son.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat. It's been a while since you last ate." Booth urged.

Brennan shook her head. " Booth I have to stay here."

"He'll still be here when we get back."

Brennan looked at Achilles with uncertainty and finally nodded. Booth placed a hand on her back as he guided her out of the room and down the hall towards the elevators. The ride down to the café was quiet, so was their dinner.

Booth wanted to say something to make his Bones feel better. But he just remained silent. Sometimes words fail and sometimes silence was just enough. He did however, gave her a look telling Bones that he was there for her and she got the message.

"Thank you Booth for being here."


	14. Awakening

AN: Hey guys, so this is a really short update that I hashed out during a 10-minute break from my Human Biology lecture. A longer update is coming soon and hopefully the start of a little B&B cuteness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. The characters of Achilles and Annalyse are mine. Name of the location mentioned in this chapter is fictional.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Awakening<span>

Brennan and Booth returned to Achilles room as soon as they finished their dinner. Brennan returned to her bedside vigil holding Achilles' hand while Booth plopped himself down on the rollaway bed and felt his eyes slowly drift close. It was the same routine they had every night for the past five days.

After finishing work and picking Annalyse up from daycare, Brennan would go home to give Anna a bath before taking a shower herself. Once they were both dressed Brennan and Anna went to the hospital to visit Achilles and await any progress. Booth would come around not too long afterwards and took them to dinner. When dinner was finished, they returned to Achilles' room and just waited. On this particular night however, Angela and Hodgins had volunteered to watch Anna.

Booth watched Brennan holding her son's hand for a bit before sleep began to overtake him. Some would ask why he was doing this: spending his evenings with Brennan at the hospital waiting for her son to wake up. He didn't have to do it, but he wanted to. Booth knew that his Bones was a very strong woman and that she would be able to hold her own through it all. But sometimes even the strongest person needed a support system.

That was why Booth was there for her, that's why they were all there for her. It was a small reminder for Brennan that she wasn't alone through it all; that no matter what happens, she will never be alone. It was a small reminder that she had a strong support system behind her and different kind of family that cared for her. Booth just went that extra mile. He would always go the extra mile for the ones he cared deeply about. Maybe it was a subconscious effort on his part to prove himself as a worthy partner and friend. Or maybe it was Booth's own subtle way of letting her know that he cared more than just as a friend.

* * *

><p>Booth had closed his eyes momentarily when he heard Brennan gasp. His eyes shot open and he quickly rushed to Brennan's side. "What's wrong Bones? Is everything okay?"<p>

Brennan just pointed with her free hand to Achilles and Booth turned his attention to the teen. Achilles still looked unconscious, but he had tears flowing down his face. And then she felt it; Achilles squeezed her hand. It was light and it was weak, but it was there.

"Achilles? It's mom. Wake up baby. If you can hear me, please open your eyes son," Brennan pleaded. Booth was silent as he too willed Bones' son to wake up.

And soon enough, his eyelids flew open and those familiar warm, but tired hazel eyes were looking back at them. Small tears escaped Brennan's own eyes as he gazed into her sons. Oh how she missed seeing those knowing and soulful eyes that had just a small hint of mischief twinkling in its the corners.

Brennan felt Achilles squeeze her hand once more, tightly this time, assuring her that he was okay and that everything was going to be okay. Achilles switched his gaze form his mom to Booth standing next to her. He locked his gaze with Booth and it seemed like they were having some kind of silent exchange of words; Achilles nodded a small thanks to Booth. For some reason Booth automatically knew that Achilles' thanks was for sticking by Brennan's side for the past week. How Achilles knew that was beyond him.

"Yes," Booth thought to himself, "the mind and body definitely works in mysterious ways."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling son," Brennan asked as she swiped the bangs out of Achilles' eyes.<p>

"Like I was whacked over the head with a Louisville Slugger a hundred-million times by Ichiro Suzuki," Achilles wheezed.

"I know who that is," Brennan said with a bright smile on her face.

Achilles tried not to roll his eyes and just shook his head witch a chuckle. "Of course you do mom."

"No really I know who that is," Brennan argued.

And for the next ten minutes Achilles and Booth stared open mouth as Brennan spouted player history and statistics.

"Well your mom wasn't lying," Booth whispered and Achilles nodded in agreement.

"Okay mom I got it," Achilles chuckled.

Brennan closed her mouth and smiled with a very satisfied smile on her face. Achilles reached for his mom's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I saw him mom," he whispered.

Brennan was confused. "Who? Who did you see?"

Achilles gave a weak smile as he whispered again. "I saw dad."

Brennan was confused. "I don't understand. You saw your father?"

Achilles nodded as he raised his hand to wipe the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'm not sure how it happened, but after the blackness cleared out in my eyes, I found myself back into Tacoma. I was sitting in the seats at Cunningham Theatre," he began.

Brennan was quiet as she listened to Achilles recount the conversation (word for word) he had with Chris. Since Booth was present, Achilles left out the part where he and his dad talked about him. When Achilles finished recounting his tale, Brennan was unsure of what to make of it. The conversation Achilles and Christopher had shared; it couldn't be possible.

Brennan's rationality kicked back in and she thought of many reasons to explain Achilles' experience. But there was a very small part of her that believed Achilles had in fact spoken to Christopher and in turn, it made her just a tiny bit sad and envious. What she would give to see and speak to Chris just one last time.

Booth on the other hand marveled at Achilles' experience. He had heard stories about that kind of phenomenon upon near death experiences. To hear a first hand account from someone he knew was definitely something else.

"Dad also asked me to tell you that you shouldn't have to worry about him. He said he's a good place and that he's okay. He also said that everything will be okay," Achilles whispered.

Brennan felt the tears stinging her eyes as she just squeezed her son's hand. She didn't know what to make of Achilles' message from her deceased husband, but she just nodded.

"You should go home and get some rest," Achilles said taking note of the weary look in his mother's eyes.

"I'm going to stay here overnight," Brennan, replied.

"What about Anna?"

"Angela and Hodgins will bring her in the morning. Right now, you should get some sleep too," Brennan, said as she kissed her son's forehead.

Achilles just nodded as he drifted off to sleep.

"I should get going," Booth whispered after Achilles had closed his eyes.

Brennan nodded and thanked him again. Once Booth saw that his Bones was settled in for the night, he promised he would be back in the morning. He stayed to watch Brennan drift off to sleep before he disappeared out the door and down the hall.


	15. A Family Like No Other

AN: Hey everyone, I'm officially done with my fall semester so I will be updating more. Thank you guys once again for taking the time to read my story and sticking with me throughout this journey.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. The characters of Achilles and Annalyse are mine.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: A Family Like No Other<span>

Brennan could feel the sunrays on her cheeks as she gingerly opened her eyes. The sight of a very packed recovery room greeted her.

"You guys woke her up. I told you loud mouths to keep it down," she heard Achilles playfully chide.

Laughter filled the room as a chorus of "good morning mom," sang out.

Brennan rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched out. Achilles' room was filled with the six best friends that spent all of their time at their house. "Good morning boys."

"Sorry to wake you up ma. I told these hooligans time and time again to keep their voices down. They obviously don't listen," Achilles said sending a joking glare their way.

Brennan chuckled. "That's all right. It was time for me to get up anyways."

"We brought coffee and pastries," strong safety Sterling Di Rossi, said walking over with a cup of the steaming liquid and a blueberry scone.

Brennan smiled and thanked Sterling. A slight blush came across his olive colored cheeks and the rest of the boys sniggered. It wasn't a secret that Sterling had a small crush on Dr. Brennan. Achilles wasn't amused at first when he overheard Sterling praising his mother's beauty to one of the other guys at school, but relented a bit when he saw how much of a fool Sterling made of himself whenever he was around her. Now that was amusing.

Brennan took the cup. "Thank you. You boys are so thoughtful."

Quarterback Brooks Griffiths chuckled. "It's like you said 'It takes a village.' We're a family and we take care of our own."

It wasn't a surprise to see these six boys in Achilles room so early in the morning. They were the ones who spent most of, it not all, of their free time at her house. They were the ones who ate almost all of her food and fought over who got to hold and play with Annalyse first. They were Achilles' best friends and they were the ones Brennan cared for like her own sons. She smiled as she watched them laughing and talking and joking as if nothing bad happened to their friend and brother.

* * *

><p>"Coach Cash and Coach Wade are on their way over," place kicker Joshua Weston said as he pocketed his cell phone.<p>

"You call Coach back and tell him that it isn't necessary. All of you should be enjoying your day off from school," Brennan said shaking her head.

"Non sense Dr. Brennan. When Achilles joined the team, he became apart of our family. You all became apart of this family. And as a family, we stick with each other through it all," a voice called from the doorway.

They all looked up to see head coach Rashawn Wade and associate head coach Walter Cash walk in and nodded their agreement. Coach Cash was holding an obscenely large box of doughnuts and Coach Wade was holding a football and a stack of brightly colored pieces of papers in his hands. Brennan and the boys greeted the coaches and the boys eagerly dug into the box of doughnuts Coach Cash had brought with them.

"Take it easy guys; the doughnuts aint going anywhere. And didn't you guys just polish off the box of pastries you all brought," Achilles asked.

"We're growing boys," long snapper Diesel Barrett said through a mouthful of what looked like a raspberry filled doughnut.

Achilles shook his head with a smile. "That's so disgusting D."

* * *

><p>"What is all of this," Achilles asked as Coach Wade plopped the stack of papers on the table in front of him and began taping them on the wall beside him.<p>

Coach Wade smiled and laughed his deep southern laugh. "Ryan and Rene drew some pictures for you. They even rallied their ballet troupe to make you some get-well cards."

Achilles was deeply touched by his coach's five-year old twin daughter's thoughtfulness. He laughed as he looked at all the get-well wishes and the many stick figure drawings, the flowers, hearts, the glitter, stars, rainbows and butterflies, and a giant piece of brown paper cut into the shape of a football with about fifteen names scrawled across.

"Awe that's so sweet."

"Those girls have been so enamored by you ever since you rounded up the team to help them with their charity event," Coach Wade laughed.

Achilles blushed. "It was nothing."

Said event had been at the beginning of the month. The girls of Madame Trousseau's Ballet Troupe were hosting a charity event for Breast Cancer Awareness and were in need of some extra help. Since most of them needed to do required community service for their social studies classes, Achilles rounded up the team and volunteered to help.

They built and painted sets, promoted the event, transported supplies, directed traffic in the parking lot, showed guests their seats, helped raise money, helped with the set up, break down, and cleaning. And at the end of the performance, they were all in the crowd cheering the loudest.

"Mrs. Wade will be by later with the girls after their dance recital. Ryan and Rene want to see with their own eyes that you're not dead," Coach Wade laughed.

Achilles laughed. "I'll be looking forward to that."

* * *

><p>Coach Cash walked up and plopped the football he was holding in his hand into Achilles' lap. "Game ball," he said in his distinctive native Jersey accent.<p>

Achilles was speechless. It was the first game ball he had been awarded and yet it gave him a small painful reminder of why he was lying in a hospital bed in the first place. Brennan saw the uncertainty in her sons' eyes and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

Before Achilles could say anything, Coach Cash cut him off. "I know what you're thinking son. Even though you think it's a reminder of why you're stuck here in this hellhole in the first place, you deserve this ball. You showed excellence in leadership and you played one hell of a ball game that night. I know it's going to be a while until you get back out there, this will be a small reminder of what you've been working hard for all season and motivation for you to get back out there on the field. That is if, medically speaking, you are permitted to continue playing."

"And because of you, we're going into the post season as the number one ceded team in the county. This is all for you Captain; we're dedicating the rest of the season to you," defensive back Axel Junger smiled.

"Yup, all for you Cap," center Garrett Shepherd added.

"You named me captain," Achilles asked in both awe and shock.

Coach Wade placed a hand on Achilles' shoulder. "You earned it kid."

Achilles smiled. "Thanks guys, thanks coach…for everything."

Both coaches and his teammates came up to give Achilles that handshake hug thing guys always did. Once everyone had made their pleasantries, Achilles reached for the box of pastries in front of him.

"Now, let's have some of these pastries. I'm starving and hospital food sucks," Achilles said as he excitedly opened the box.

Brennan and smiled and rolled her eyes, those boys and their appetites. "I'll be right back. I need to make some phone calls to let everyone know you're okay. Boys, you make sure he doesn't try to make a break for it."

Achilles pouted. "How'd you know?"

"Don't worry, we'll keep a close eye on him," Brooks assured.

Brennan kissed Achilles on his forehead making the other guys let out-an "awe!" Achilles blushed as Brennan chuckled out the door.

* * *

><p>"Ugh you guys are trying to make me really fat," Achilles, groaned as he dropped the remains of a chocolate sprinkled doughnut onto the paper plate in front of him.<p>

The guys just laughed as they denied the fact.

"And I think I'm not even supposed to be eating this kind of stuff so soon," Achilles added.

"Well hello, hello," a cheerful voice called.

All talk ceased as everyone's attention turned towards the door where Angela walked in holding Annalyse and Hodgins following behind carrying a small black duffel bag.

Achilles automatically lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. "Angela! Jack! Anna!" The crowd of friends parted to make room for the new additions.

"We're so glad you're okay. You gave us quite a scare," Hodgins said as he gently hugged his godson. Angela did the same and kissed his forehead threatening to kill him herself if he ever got hurt like that again.

"I know. I'm sorry." Achilles sheepishly replied.

Hodgins placed the small duffel bag he was holding onto Achilles' bed. "We brought you some toiletries and clothes. I hear the hospital's fall line is terrible," he joked.

Achilles laughed. "Thanks guys."

"And I think this little one here is eager to see her big brother," Angela smiled lifting up a giggly Annalyse.

Anna smiled with her two-tooth grin and arms reaching out towards her brother.

A wide smile spread across Achilles' face as he took his baby sister from his aunt. "Annalyse, _ma __petite __fluer .__J__'__ai __man qué __de__sorte __que __vous_."

"Annalyse, my little flower," he had said in a singsong voice. "I have missed you so."

Anna smiled as she heard her big brother speaking French. It had been something their dad had done when Annalyse was first born and it was something Achilles planned to continue. Anna placed her tiny hands on Achilles' cheeks and rested her forehead on his chin letting out a sigh. It was her own little way of showing her love and affection.

They all looked on as Annalyse looked at her brother and he started to make funny faces. Her infectious laughter filled the room and soon everyone else was laughing along. Just about anyone who knew them, knew how much Achilles and Annalyse adored each other. Annalyse had her big brother wrapped so far around her tiny little finger that Achilles would give her the moon and the stars if she asked for it.

It wasn't long before three more people joined the party. "I was heading back in here when I ran into Booth and Parker," Brennan announced as she walked through the door with Booth and a very anxious Parker in tow.

Achilles smiled as Parker rushed over to his side. "Hey Parker, Agent Booth."

The anxiety that was Parker's face disappeared when he saw his buddy sitting up and talking. "Ace! I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried," Parker said in a breathless tone.

"You don't need to worry about me Parker. I'm here, I'm awake, and I'm just fine," Achilles smiled although he was unsure of the last part of his statement.

"Of course I worry! Ace, you're like a big brother to me. When you fell and didn't get back up, I thought…" Parker's voice trailed off as a sad look came across his face.

"I thought the very worst…I thought you died. I was so very scared," Parker confessed in a sad and broken tone.

Achilles heart broke; it killed him to know that Parker had felt that way. He handed Anna over to his mom and motioned for Parker to sit on his bed.

"I'm so sorry that I scared you like that. I'm okay now. Everything is going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere and I don't plan on keeling over any time soon all right? And I promise you that I'll always be here for you no matter what okay?"

Parker quietly nodded as he just carefully wrapped his arms around Achilles in a cautious hug. "Okay," he whispered.

Booth and Brennan smiled at the sight before them: their respective sons getting along as if they had been friends forever. When the buddy program started no more than 2 weeks prior, a new bond was formed. Now on that mid-morning in late Octobe, that bond became stronger than ever.


	16. A Dream Shattered and New Perspectives

AN: I know I said I was going to be updating more, but with the upcoming Christmas holiday, it's been getting pretty crazy in my neck of the woods. After this chapter, I got one more to wrap up Achilles' situation before moving on to more B&B.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. The characters of Achilles and Annalyse are mine.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: A Dream Shattered and New Perspectives<span>

Annalyse had gone down for her mid-morning nap as Booth, Brennan, Angela, and Hodgins talked about work and plans for the upcoming holidays. Achilles was deep in football talk with his teammates and coaches about the upcoming playoffs. Parker remained seated next to Achilles and listened in while eagerly voicing his own thoughts on plays and strategies. Achilles' teammates and coaches were impressed and very taken in by the nine-year olds opinions.

"Oh wow, well it looks like we got a full house today," Dr. Richmond said cheerfully as she strolled into the room with Achilles' charts in hand.

"Hey Doc," Achilles smiled as he sat up straighter in his bed.

"Good morning Achilles. Good to see that you are up at um. I hate to break up the party, but I need to run some tests and check on your vitals. You folks are more than welcome to come back when I am done."

"All right. Round um up boys. We got a team meeting and practice to get to," Coach Wade said getting up from the chair he was seated at.

Achilles' coaches and teammates made their goodbyes and assured that they would be by to visit when they could and keep him constantly updated on their team progress into the post season.

Brennan and Angela kissed Achilles on his forehead and informed him that they would be outside waiting. Booth and Hodgins patted him on the shoulder and Parker gave him a fist bump before following the rest of the adults out.

Once they were all gone, Achilles turned all his attention to Dr. Richmond. "So doc, lay it on me. How long do you think it'll take before I can get back to playing sports," he asked as Dr. Richmond began her assessment.

Dr. Richmond sighed she knew how much Achilles loved football from the stories his mom and his teammates had told her. "Achilles, a full recovery from this kind of injury will take some time."

Achilles nodded. "I know. So what are we talking about here? One month? Two months? It's already the ending of October. I plan on playing college ball and I'd like to at least be ready for late spring or summer training camp."

Dr. Richmond gave him a small smile. "Achilles, your recovery time can take anywhere between six months to one year. But, because you are still young and fit, your recovery time may be faster."

"That's good. That's good right," Achilles asked with a hopeful smile.

Dr. Richmond looked at Achilles trying hard to mask the look of sadness on her face. She hated being the bearer of such bad news. "I'm so very sorry Achilles. But, with this type of traumatic brain injury, I think it might be best for you to refrain from all full contact sports. The chances of you suffering another one of these kinds of injuries will be greater. And God forbid, if you suffer from any other kind of brain injury, the second time around, it might may not fair so well."

Achilles' face fell. It felt like all of his hopes and dreams for the future had just been yanked from him and ripped apart into a million tiny pieces. It wasn't a secret that he intended to play on a collegiate level. He had some serious offers from schools that he was looking into. He also had intentions of making some campus visits after the Christmas holidays.

"In fact, I was surprised to read in your patient history that you were even permitted to play football again after you were in that motorcycle accident last winter," Dr. Richmond said as she patted the thick chart she was holding.

Achilles spaced out briefly as flashes from that particular accident played through his head. He had been on his way back home after trying on some tuxedos for Winter Ball. There had been a snowstorm a few days prior and as he was leaving, his dad had advised him to take his truck instead. Already late for his appointment and with no time to run back to his room to grab his truck keys, Achilles grabbed his motorcycle helmet and rushed out the door.

His dad's "please be careful son," echoed in the back of his mind and Achilles suppressed a shudder. Images of riding over black ice and spinning out flashed in his mind and he closed his eyes. He had finally stopped in the middle of a deserted intersection and he remembered breathing heavily as he tried to gather his bearings. And then out of nowhere, the sounds of squealing tires and a honking horn cut through the silence. Everything went black as he felt himself go flying through the air and landing on a hard surface with a sickening thud.

Achilles felt a very faint tingling sensation on the lower part of his spine. The scars both on his back and on his chest from that particular surgery suddenly began to burn. A frequent and haunting reminder of how Achilles had almost lost his life then. He heard the sounds of monitors beeping wildly as his breathing became erratic. He forced his eyes open and saw Dr. Richmond hovering over him trying to get him to calm down.

"I'm so sorry Achilles. I didn't mean for any bad memories to be brought up," the young doctor said apologetically.

Achilles took a few deep breaths and shook his head. "No it's okay."

Achilles cleared his throat and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Uh, is there any chance at all that I may be able to return to baseball?"

Dr. Richmond smiled weakly. "Achilles, let's just focus on getting you better first okay? There will be plenty of time for you to get back to the things you love."

Achilles looked down at his blanket dejectedly. "Okay," Achilles replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Well, I have another patient to attend to. I'll be back later to check on your progress. And I am so very truly sorry," Dr. Richmond said after her pager went off.

* * *

><p>Achilles was pensively looking out his hospital room window when Booth came back into his room. "Hey Achilles."<p>

"Agent Booth," Achilles said in surprise.

"Didn't I tell you to just call me Booth?"

Achilles sighed. "Right. So where is everybody?"

"They all went out to get some lunch. The food down in the cafeteria isn't very appetizing," Booth laughed as he sat in the chair next to Achilles' bed.

Achilles smiled weakly and tried not to sound like something was bothering him. "Right."

Booth took quick notice in the teen's change in demeanor. "Achilles, is everything okay? What did Dr. Richmond say?"

Booth sat patiently and listened as Achilles recounted the very conversation he had with the doctor earlier, but leaving out his panic attack after Dr. Richmond mentioned his accident from the previous winter.

"Why such the big hurry to get back out there? You need to take the time to make sure you heal properly," Booth asked.

"I don't know. I just want to get the hell out of here, cut my losses, and just move on. Plus, I haven't always been a patient kind of guy," Achilles chuckled sarcastically.

Achilles paused for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He let out a breath and leaned back against his pillow closing his eyes.

"Sports are such a huge part of my life; it always has been. Ever since I came to America three years ago and started playing American football, I fell in love with it. I knew that it was something I wanted to do; it was something I was passionate about. I knew that I wanted to play on the collegiate level and with the help of my dad, we started talking to a few college scouts.

Two years ago, I was invited to a football clinic in California where a bunch of scouts would be attending. At the end of the clinic, I had all these big name college representatives talking to me. They told me that I was very good at what I did and that I was a natural athlete. They also told me that with a little bit more training and refining my techniques, I would be a top ranked player and recruit. That gave me the motivation and determination to better myself as an athlete. Now that I'm a senior I was finally where I wanted to be as a recruit with some big offers on the table. I figured that I healed up in time; I could go back to baseball. I guess not. I'm done for already, I've barely even started and I'm done."

Booth nodded. "Achilles, your healing time all depends on your body; anything can happen. You need to know that things don't always pan out the way you want it. And if for some reason it doesn't, there are still plenty of other things you can do that still involve everything you are passionate about. You could be a coach or you can be a trainer or you can be a sports caster/reporter; the possibilities are endless. Your mom tells me that you are very bright and intellectual. You could even go to medical school and get into sports medicine. A buddy of mine that I went to boot camp with went back to school and ended being the team physician for the Washington Nationals."

Achilles was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes really. How's about I get you his contact information and you could talk to him."

Achilles smiled. "Yeah I'd like that. Thank you Booth."

Booth smiled. "Any time kid."

* * *

><p>Achilles sat back and closed his eyes for a bit, and Booth sensed there was a lot more on the teen's mind.<p>

"Something else is bothering you," Booth stated in a matter of fact.

Achilles shook his head. "Nah, just thinking about if me getting hurt like this is a sign."

"A sign," Booth inquired.

"I've taken some serious beatings in my lifetime. I'm screwed up; my back, my knees, what seems like every damn bone and muscle in my body, and now my brain. I'm so messed up; I'm too broken. Me getting hurt like this; is it my body telling me no more?"

Booth nodded. "I understand where you're coming from. I've been on your end one too many times. Maybe it is your body's way of saying that you need to slow down and fully heal. But don't ever think of getting hurt like this as a bad thing. Think of this as an open door or a new opportunity. Think of how this will let you open your eyes to things you haven't noticed before."

"So you're saying that maybe I should use this as a chance to step back and reevaluate everything going on with my life," Achilles asked.

"Well not everything, but a good portion. You said that you wanted to play college football, you still need to go to class. What do you plan on studying? What is your major going to be? Some college players just take the easy stuff like communications or art, did you plan on doing that," Booth inquired.

"I uh, never really thought about that," Achilles confessed.

"I'm not making fun of anybody studying in those fields, but do you feel that it would be beneficial on your end?"

Achilles shook his head. "No not really."

"And what about after college? What are you going to do when you're done? Are you just going to sit around twiddling your thumbs? I don't think so; you're mother would not approve of that. You're going to need a job, a career, and a lot of them require you to have a degree," Booth pointed.

"You're right. I've been so focused on playing football that I haven't really thought about what I wanted to do after college or even what I planned on studying. I was so focused on football that I haven't been able to really explore and pursue other opportunities. It's time for me to reorganize my priorities, make some major life changes, and adjust my future."

Booth smiled. "That's right. But don't rush yourself too much. The school year just started last month; you still have some time to figure out what you want to do and where you want to go in life. Just remember that when one door closes, another one opens up."

Achilles nodded. "You're right."

Booth just smiled cockily. "Always am."

Achilles shook his head as Booth's phone buzzed. "That'll be your mom and the rest of the gang. They need help carrying all of the food back up here. I'm going to go down and meet up with them. Did you need anything before we come back up?"

"Could you have Angela bring up the clippers keeps in Jack's car? I am in need of a serious hair cut," Achilles replied sadly rubbing the part of his head where the surgeon had cut his shaggy surfer do for his surgery

Booth laughed. "Sure thing," he replied as he headed towards the door.

"Hey Booth," Achilles called.

Booth stopped and looked at the teenager. "Yeah?"

"Thank you again…for everything."

Booth smiled and nodded.


	17. Heal This Broken Soul

AN: I hope everyone had a great holiday. I sure did; spending time with the family is always fun.

This chapter is dedicated to Jenny who spotted me by my icon (yes that icon is my actual tattoo) while I was vacationing on the East Coast. Ha-ha it was great meeting you my funny and crazy ball of sunshine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. The characters of Achilles and Annalyse are mine.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Heal This Broken Soul<span>

Achilles Brennan was a person of action. For as long as he could remember, he was never capable of staying in one place for extended periods of time. When he first started going to school in a formal setting, Achilles had trouble sitting still. He would constantly fidget in his chair or impatiently tap his pen or pencil against his desk or the chair in front of him. His teachers would scold him for being a nuisance in class. And when Achilles started making a habit of standing up and pacing around in the middle of class, his teachers called his parents in concern.

The doctors told them it wasn't ADHD, but some form of anxiety. He didn't need any kind of medication, but he still needed to learn how to control it. His mom brought him to yoga with her on Wednesday nights and it helped Achilles out with all of his pent up energy. So that's what Achilles was doing in the middle of the family room as he awaited his mom and Anna's return home from the Jeffersonian. It had just been only three days since Achilles had been discharged from the hospital and he was already going a bit stir crazy.

He had already finished all the schoolwork he had missed during his absence and had been on the phone with a number of colleges for most of the day. The colleges he had been in contact with were the ones who had offered him football scholarships. Upon hearing the news about his current condition, they offered him their best wishes and sadly rescinded their offers.

Achilles had been thoroughly surprised when a few schools offered him an academic scholarship instead. He was very appreciative of the offers and informed them that he would be in touch. Achilles had a lot of thinking to do about his post high school plans. With all of his focus having been primarily athletic wise, Achilles really needed to take a step back and figure out where he wanted to go as far as academia went and what he wanted to do with his life.

On top of that, his mom was getting on his case about filling out college applications and writing admissions essays. She constantly reminded him that there was only two months left for priority admissions. With some help from Uncle Jack, Achilles was able to send his applications to Colombia, Vassar, American U, and Georgetown. Achilles couldn't help but feel that he had no clue what he was doing, that he was going in blind. What was he going to study? What did he want to do? Where did he see himself ten years down the road? He just hoped that with the guidance of his mom and everyone around him, he would make the right decision.

* * *

><p>A thousand things ran through Achilles' mind as he rubbed his head. His once shaggy do was long gone and a short spiky crew cut was in its place. When Achilles looked into the mirror the first time around he almost didn't recognize him self. He couldn't remember there ever being a time when his hair had been so short, but he loved it. His mom and Angela said it made him look more mature and added to his appeal; Angela's words, not his. His fingers ghosted over the area where the surgical cut had been made and felt a scar beginning to form.<p>

Achilles sighed, another scar added to his body canvas of accidents and near fatalities. Ever since he was a little kid, Achilles was always getting banged up. There was the scar on his left forearm; he had broken it playing soccer. The scars on his both of his knees and legs were from running and slipping on wet roads multiple times. There are the scars on top of his hands from playing pirates with some of the other orphan boys. One of the other boys stole a machete from the tool shed in the gardens, and had been swinging them around. The machete came dangerously close to Achilles' face and his natural reactions was to put his hands up. On the down swing, the machete sliced his hands and left a fairly nasty looking scar. But, those scars have faded some and you wouldn't even know they were there unless you took a real good look.

And then there were the scars that never faded; those were the scars that brought back haunting memories of Achilles' brushes with death. The scars his motorcycle accident from the previous year left; were pretty bad. But, they paled in comparison to the scars on his chest. The scars on his chest are something he rarely ever talked about; the only people who knew the story were his parents, the policemen who found him, and the doctors who fought hard to save him.

They said that because he was so young that he wouldn't remember it, that he couldn't remember it happening; but he did. It wasn't a full memory; just brief flashes of what had happened the day he lost his biological parents and became an orphan. He was only two-years old, but when he closed his eyes he could hear it. He could still hear the blood curdling screams, the cries of agony, and the gunshots that silenced it all.

As he thought about it, Achilles walked into the bathroom down the hall from the family room. He stood in front of the mirror and took his black polo shirt off. He traced the scars on the left side of his chest, just below his shoulder blade and barely above his beating heart. The scars were about size of a nickel and two and a half inches in length. He remembered the exact story he had been told and imagined it in his head.

* * *

><p>His biological mom had been carrying him trying to get him to sleep when that Rebel Army came into the village. They burst through the front door with guns a blazing. They pointed their guns at Sofia and threatened to shoot her. His father Augustus and the Rebels started shouting about something and a gunshot went off. Augustus reacted as quickly as possible and threw himself in front of Sofia and Achilles. But it was too late; the bullet had hit Sofia, passed through her body and lodged into Achilles chest. In an angry rage, Augustus got off the floor and charged the gunmen; he too had been shot and killed.<p>

The recounting of the tale was just the shortened version. The officers who found him later on that night came to the orphanage to tell Achilles before he was set to go to Tacoma. They confessed that they had no intentions of ever telling him what happened that fateful night so many years ago. But they did because they felt Achilles had a right to know. And for that, Achilles would be forever grateful.

Achilles put his shirt back on and wondered if he would ever catch a break in the battered body department. He thought he probably never would; he just seemed to be prone to being in these kinds of situations. Either that or danger and death seemed to be really attracted to him. He thought about cutting back a bit; he didn't want to have the grim reaper knocking on his doorstep anytime soon. Whatever he decided to do, he just hoped he would be able to fully heal his broken soul.


	18. Out On the Town

AN: Hey everyone. I know this is really late, but Happy New Year! I hope you folks had a great holiday. I meant to update sooner, but life got in the way and we had family visiting from all over the place.

I've written out a few chapters that will take us through the Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays as well as the New Year. I'm trying my best not to let the timeline drag out. And do not worry; we will get to some B&B!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. The characters of Achilles and Annalyse are mine.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Out on The Town<span>

Achilles sighed as he grabbed a bottle of Gatorade before stepping out onto the covered patio. He leaned against one of the beams and gazed out at the backyard. He wasn't sure what was so alluring about it, but it was comforting. It was something his mom and dad used to do together. He observed the orange, red, and yellow leaves scattered in the yard as well as a few stray candy wrappers.

The previous day had been Halloween and although they had no intentions of really doing anything, Angela and Jack along with the rest of the squint squad from the Jeffersonian were over for a Halloween/Welcome Home Party. Also in attendance were his best friends, Booth, and Parker. Achilles smiled as he thought about the well wishes he had received. He was extremely happy to be home and thankful for having such a great family and support system. Achilles decided to kill some time raking up the leaves while he waited for his mom and Annalyse to come home.

As he dragged the metal rake across the yard, he thought about the night ahead. Booth was taking Parker out and suggested that they come along to have some fun. Of course his mom was a bit apprehensive at first. Her main concern was that Achilles didn't do anything too strenuous and stay well rested. But after some serious convincing from Angela, Jack, Booth, and Parker, she finally agreed. Although his mom pretended to not be too happy about it, he could see it in her eyes. Achilles could tell that his mom was happy at the thought of spending time outside of work with her partner. Achilles likened it to a nervous teenager going out on a first date.

Achilles wasn't sure how or when it had happened, but in the past week and a half since landing in the hospital, the dynamic between his mom and Agent Booth had changed. The both of them seemed friendlier somehow. Booth was constantly calling or dropping by to make sure they were all okay and checking to see if they needed anything. Achilles didn't mind at all. He just hoped that whatever happened would happen in a timely manner. He didn't want anything to be rushed; he didn't want anyone ending up getting hurt in the end. That was what he feared most, somebody getting hurt.

The yard was raked in no time and Achilles was back inside the house staring at the ceiling. His football team was currently practicing for their upcoming post-season game. He longed to be out on the field with his peers. He longed to play under the intense stadium lights. He long to feel the ball in his hands and the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he raced towards the goal line for a touchdown.

And now those feelings were just a painful and distant memory of what could've been. He quickly chided himself; there was no use crying over spilled milk. After vowing that he wouldn't let his injuries hold him back, Achilles got up and decided to get ready for the night. By the time he was all showered and redressed, his mom and Anna had returned home. He volunteered to get Anna ready while his mom got ready as well.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going," Achilles asked, as he attempted to jump into the driver seat of his truck.<p>

"You're not supposed to be driving for another week," Brennan scolded as she intercepted her son and confiscated his keys. "I don't know, Booth said something about going to see these two gentlemen named David and Buster."

Achilles laughed. "I think he was referring to Dave N Busters mom."

"Who are these Dave 'n Busters people?"

"It's a place with a restaurant, bar, pool area, and a huge arcade. When you play the games, you can get tickets and redeem them for prizes."

"Oh so it's like that place with the pizza and games androgynous singing animals right," Brennan asked with a bright smile.

Achilles laughed. "Something like that."

"Well then let's meet; David and Buster." Brennan said with an eager smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Parker was the first to spot the Brennan clan and patiently waited until they crossed the street to greet them. "Hey Dr. Bones you made it," Parker said excitedly as he ran over to give her a hug.<p>

Brennan smiled and hugged him back. "Hello Parker."

Parker looked up to Achilles with adoration for his buddy and role model. "I know I said this a lot, but I really am glad that you are okay," Parker whispered as he gingerly wrapped his arms around Achilles' waist.

Achilles crouched down to Parker's level and looked him in the eyes. "Like I told you before big guy, I'm not going anywhere."

Parker nodded. Even though Parker had visited Achilles in the hospital, he still needed that small reassurance Achilles was indeed fine. Parker thought that Achilles is one of the greatest guys around next to his dad.

"Give me a proper hug; I'm not broken."

Parker smiled and gave Achilles a fiercer hug. "Is that better?"

Achilles smiled. "Much better dude," he replied giving Parker a fist bump.

Brennan and Booth stood side by side smiling at the interaction between their two respective sons.

After giving a proper hug to Achilles, Parker then moved over to peer into Anna's stroller. "Hello Anna," Parker smiled.

Annalyse looked up at the boy with her blue eyes and gave him her new signature three-tooth grin making Parker laugh.

"All right let's go inside and eat. I'm starving," Booth announced.

* * *

><p>"No Bones, you're doing it all wrong!"<p>

"I know what I'm doing Booth."

"Obviously not, you keep missing the arrows."

"Just be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Why did we decide to try this dancing game? I look like a idiot."

"Just be glad that our sons aren't watching us making fools of ourselves."

"But your daughter is," Booth pointed.

"Anna is too young to fully grasp what's going on."

Brennan found this David and Busters place to be quite entertaining. Achilles and Parker had taken off into the arcade right after dinner leaving Booth, Brennan, and Annalyse on their own. The food was great, but the games were better. Brennan was enjoying herself very much and triumphantly held up the tickets she earned from the many different games. Booth was having a good time just watching his partner letting loose in a way he's never seen before. Whenever she wanted to play a game, Booth would park Anna's stroller and carried her in his arms and had her cheering Brennan on.

Booth and Brennan currently found themselves on a platform attempting to dance along to the fast paced techno music blaring out of the speakers of a dancing game. Annalyse thought it was the height of hilarity as she watched the two adults moving spastically from the safety of her stroller. Anna's giggles filled the air making Booth and Brennan laugh as well.

The song Booth and Brennan were dancing to had a fairly moderate tempo and they both found themselves hitting the arrows perfectly. But for some reason, the song turned evil and started playing faster. The duo struggled to keep up to the new pace of the song and Annalyse laughed away from her stroller. Brennan was about to step on the upper left hand arrow when she stuck her foot out way too far and started to fall forward.

"Whoa Bones," Booth said reaching out to try and grab her before she fell.

But for some reason, fate decided to intervene; Brennan grabbed Booth's hand and sent them both tumbling down in a thud with Booth landing on top of Brennan. The music from the machine stopped and so did Anna's laughter.

Annalyse let out an "Oh" before going about giggling again.

"Oh my goodness, Bones are you okay," Booth asked as he quickly propped himself up on his elbows taking most of his weight off of her.

Brennan looked up at Booth with wonder and curiosity in her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine," she whispered in a breathless tone as she gazed into his chocolate brown eyes.

In that instant, time stood still yet again. A million thoughts ran through their heads and the both of them wondered what it would be like to kiss the other. Some sort of magnetic force slowly started bringing their faces within mere inches of each other. They were broken out of their trance when Parker and Achilles popped up out of nowhere laughing.

"Oh my goodness dad, that was so funny," Parker exclaimed. The two adults who were still lying on the ground looked up with embarrassment in their eyes.

"You guys should get off the floor," Achilles advised with a smirk and mirth in his eyes.

Booth quickly got up and held his hand out to Brennan to help her up. He swiped the dust off her shoulders and checked her head to make sure she had no bumps or bruises.

"That was very fun. Let's do it again," Brennan said excitedly.

"I think that's enough Bones. We don't want to risk any more injuries now," Booth said as he led Brennan way from the game.

"Party pooper," Brennan replied sticking her tongue out at Booth.

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Party pooper? You should really watch who you're sticking your tongue out at Bones."

"Why, what are you going to do about it," Brennan challenged.

Booth swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched the playful and slightly dangerous look in Bones' eyes. She was playing with him and Booth was more than willing to play along too. Achilles watched with his mouth agape as his mom and Booth had some kind of "heated" silent exchange with their eyes. Parker was just as surprised as he watched his dad and Dr. Bones. They were playing with fire and they all knew it.

"I uh-um..." Booth began to stammer causing Brennan to laugh.

"Well look at the time, it's getting late and Annalyse is up way past her bedtime," Brennan said nonchalantly looking at her watch.

"Oh right, um yeah we should be on our way as well. I need to get Parker back to Rebecca's," Booth, said snapping out of it.

* * *

><p>Out in the parking structure Booth and Brennan walked side by side, the top of their hands briefly grazing each other every now and then. They watched as Parker pushed Anna's stroller and laughing at something Achilles had just said. To an outsider looking in, it was the perfect family picture.<p> 


	19. Early Reunion

AN: Hello again. Have I told you lately how awesome you all are? You all are! Well we have a bit of a time jump in this chapter.

Remember, I don't own Bones, just Annalyse and Achilles.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Early Reunion<span>

It was still fairly dark out when the Brennan family finally touched down at New Port News/ Williamsburg International. The sun had yet to rise, but the sleepy city was already showing signs of life. There was something in the air on that brisk November morning, and anyone who took the time to stop and observe could notice. Maybe it was the weather, maybe it was just the way it is. Or maybe it was the holiday. Ah yes, Thanksgiving day, a time of giving thanks of course, spending time with your family, and reflection.

Brennan pushed a sleeping Annalyse in her stroller towards the baggage claim as Achilles groggily trailed behind. She just chuckled to herself as she listened to Achilles grumble about the chilly weather and complain about how hungry he was despite the breakfast spread he had on the plane.

"You wouldn't be so cold had you dressed appropriately when I advised you to last night," Brennan chided.

Achilles looked down at his attire and let out a sigh realizing that his mom was right. His thin black v-neck shirt and camo cargo shorts did very little to protect him from the late autumn chills. His mom and sister on the other hand, well they looked just nice and toasty in matching pea coats, scarves, and leggings.

"The app on my phone said it was going to be in the low sixties. It failed to mention that it was going to be so windy there for making it colder than it actually is," Achilles pointed.

Brennan just shook her head. "Well aren't you a real genius."

Achilles mocked gasped. "And you were being sarcastic. I am so proud of you," Achilles said as he lifted his mom in a hug and twirled them around in circles.

"Steep learning curve," Brennan giggled. "Now put me down."

Achilles laughed and did as he was told keeping a steady arm on her while she gathered her bearings. Once he saw that his mom had regained her balance, he snagged Anna's stroller and began to push her.

"So who sent you that text earlier that had you smiling and blushing like a teenaged girl," Achilles asked coyly.

Brennan blushed furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah come on ma. It must be someone special if they made you all fluttery inside. Was it Booth? I bet it was Booth."

Before Brennan could answer, a very exicted "THEY'RE HERE," was shouted over the crowd of holiday travelers.

* * *

><p>Brennan froze when she heard the particular voice. She knew who it belonged to and it was someone she had planned on seeing later on that night. Well, there went her surprise. When the crowd in front of her cleared, a very eager woman in her late sixties rushed over to them with two men in tow. The first one, also in his late sixties, had a look of happiness on his face and the other, in his mid-thirties, had a sheepish look on his face.<p>

"Temperance sweetheart! You look absolutely gorgeous," the woman, said engulfing Brennan in a tight hug.

"Carol it's so great to see you…especially so soon. Our arrival was meant to be a surprise," Brennan said as she shot the younger man a glare.

"Honey you should know by now that no one can keep a secret from Carol-Anne Elliot," the spunky woman replied.

The older man stepped forward and hugged Brennan. "It's so nice to have you and the kids back home for the holiday Temperance," he said with such emotion in his eyes and in his voice.

"It feels good to be back. We really missed you and the rest of the family Jim," Brennan whispered into the older mans chest.

* * *

><p>"Look at our beautiful grandbabies James," Carol squealed in delight as she and Jim moved on to greet Annalyse and Achilles.<p>

"She is just so precious. I could just eat her up," Carol cooed in a low voice as she peered into Anna's stroller.

Carol gently stroked her sleeping granddaughter's cheek before looking up at her grandson. "Achilles," she said with a smile.

Achilles grinned like a fool. "Grandma," he said as he leaned down to hug the much smaller woman.

Carol instantly pulled back. "Son what is the matter with you? It is freezing cold outside and you're strutting about in a _t-shirt_ and _shorts_," Carol scolded with hands on her hips.

"I told him to dress warmly," Brennan stated.

Carol shook her head. "You should've listened to your mother."

"Yeah. Good to see you to Grandma," Achilles laughed hugging Carol once again.

Carol chuckled placing a hand on his right cheek. "You just keep growing and growing. Have you been working out," Carol asked as she prodded her grandson's biceps.

Achilles flexed just a little. "Always."

"Well you shouldn't," Carol scolded causing Achilles to stop grinning. "You should be taking it easy. You're still recovering," Carol said fighting back the tears.

Achilles sighed. "Is this going to be an issue with everyone? Grandma I'm fine."

Carol looked at her grandson skeptically and Achilles gently took Carol's face into his hands. "I promise," he said in a soft tone. Carol sighed and nodded warily.

Achilles turned to his grandfather and hugged the older man. "Grandpa!"

"How are you my boy," Jim asked.

"I'm _hungry_," Achilles moaned dramatically.

Jim laughed and slung his arm around Achilles' shoulder. "Let's head home. We don't want the prince starving to death."

"Alright. James, go help George with the bags. We'll be waiting outside," Carol said as she ushered her daughter in-law and grandchildren out the door leaving the other two men in the dust.

* * *

><p>Once the SUV was all packed up and everyone was ready to go, they started their trek back to Jim and Carol's home in Kiln Creek. Achilles sat up front with Jim talking about school, sports, and girls while Carol sat in the middle with the now fully awake Annalyse. Carol entertained the baby as Brennan and George sat in the back.<p>

"Tempe I'm so sorry about this. We've worked so hard to keep your arrival a surprise and we were doing one hell of a job. But, you know my mom. And not to mention the fact that Conrad has the biggest mouth ever," George said apologetically.

Brennan laughed and shook her head. "It's all right. And give it a rest, Conrad is only four."

George just chuckled and glanced out the window. "I suppose."

"So how are things going between you and Sharon?"

George scoffed. "I take it's not going so well," Brennan asked.

George lowered his voice to a tone that only he and Brennan could hear. "How the hell am I supposed to save my marriage when she doesn't even want to try? I have been fighting so damn hard to salvage whatever is left of our marriage, and it's seems like she's just given up. I don't know what to do anymore. Every time we have a small disagreement or argue, she walks out. Sharon always walks out on us because that's all she knows how to do. How do I explain that to my boys? How do I tell them that when mommy leaves, there's a good chance that she may never come back? I hate lying to them."

George stopped and took a deep breath. "You know, I talk to Chris sometimes. I've been visiting him a lot now lately. I just sit there talking to him. I ask him for advice, or some kind of sign. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm so sick of the fighting, the leaving, the deceit and lying. I'm tired. I just want everything to be okay between us. I love Sharon so damn much it hurts. Why does it have to be so hard?"

Brennan looked at the man sitting next to her and her heart broke a little. George was the splitting image of Christopher, the same dirty-blonde hair, the same steel gray eyes, and the same questioning look on their faces. It made sense of course; George and Christopher were identical twins. George and Christopher were the youngest of the Elliot boys and the closest.

If Christopher's death had been hard on anyone in the Brennan/Elliot family, it had to be the hardest on George. Everyone knew that when Chris died, a part of George died too. Brennan had admitted to George once, that it was hard to look at him after Chris' death, because all she could see was Chris. Even if George was in every right his own person, every single time he looked her way, all Brennan saw was her husband.

George told her that he understood. But the fact didn't necessarily make it hurt any less. The night Brennan had confessed it to George, he just held her tight and they cried for what seemed like hours mourning over the loss of a husband, a son, a father, and a brother. It had been from that night on, that Brennan and George became each other's rock.

* * *

><p>"Don't give up George. Don't give up just yet. Don't give up on her. The kind of love that the two of you shared is something so hard to come by," Brennan began to say when George cut her off.<p>

"No, you're wrong Tempe. _You_ and Christopher had the kind of love that only few are lucky to have. _You_ and _my brother_ had an unconditional love that made people wish that they could have."

"You can't possibly know that," Brennan rationalized.

"I can. I've had the privilege of witnessing it. The way the two of you were, you guys were so great together. My brother loved and adored you so much. Whenever Chris looked at you, it was like everything else disappeared and nothing else mattered. Tempe, you were the light of my brother's life: you, Achilles, and Annalyse. The three of you gave my brother meaning, a purpose in this life."

"Christopher would walk to hell and back, move the skies and the earth for you. That's the kind of love you and Chris shared. And God knows that I have tried like hell to give that kind of love to Sharon. Everything is just so one sided in our relationship. I don't understand why she can't see that a relationship is a two way street? I just wish that Sharon and I could have what you and my brother had."

"We have been married for eleven years! We have four beautiful boys together for goodness sakes! I have given Sharon everything that she has ever wanted, and yet it's never enough. It almost feels like I'm not enough for her. I don't know what the hell she wants from me. How the heck am I supposed to know what she wants when she won't even talk to me? Am I that bad of a person that my wife just gets up and leaves whenever the hell she wants and comes home whenever she feels like it? I sit at home and wonder where the hell did I go wrong in it all?"

"Where's Sharon right now," Brennan asked.

"I don't know. Norfolk perhaps? I know she said she was going to go see her parents. She said that she may stop by for dinner tonight," George sighed. "Fat chance," He added.

"So if she comes tonight, you pull her aside and you talk to her. You sit Sharon down and you talk. You talk about what's going on between the two of you. You guys need to figure it all out not only for your own sakes, but your children's as well," Brennan said and she was a bit amazed with herself. She was never one to give out relationship advice.

"And if she doesn't listen?"

Brennan looked into George's eyes and saw a defeated and tired man. "Make her listen. You make her listen and if you guys can't come to terms, then give her an ultimatum."

George sighed and glanced out the window. Brennan could tell that he was putting what ever she told him into perspective. After a while, George turned to Brennan and gave her a weak smile. "I'll do it. I'll talk to her."

* * *

><p>They finally pulled up Jim and Carol's house after a very emotionally charged drive. After all these years, the two-story red brick house still sat beautifully surrounded by the lush green grass and recently trimmed hedges. Jim and Achilles unloaded the luggage bags while Carol quickly took Annalyse inside to get warmed up. Brennan stood at the end of the walkway leading up to the giant oak front door and took it all in. She smiled as hundreds of memories ran through her head like an old fashion movie strip.<p>

"I know that you folks were supposed to stay at my place while you guys were here, but with everything going between Sharon and I, it might be best if you folks don't witness any of that," George whispered.

"It's fine," Brennan assured.

"Come on, the boys are inside. They're anxious to see you," George said nudging Brennan towards the front door.

* * *

><p>"Hello? We're home," George called as they stepped into foyer. Brennan immediately felt like she was back home where she belonged as she walked in after George. She must have spent 90% of her time in that house.<p>

"Conal! Callum! Cahir! Conrad," George called again when he got no response.

From somewhere on the second floor, a door squeaked opened and the muffled sounds of tiny feet hitting the carpeted floors filled the silent air. The head of a small boy popped up and the trademark steely gray Elliot eyes peered over the banister. The little boy gasped in excitement when he saw who was standing at the front door.

He turned his head and excitedly shouted. "Tallum! Tier! It daddy and Aunt Tempe!"

Brennan giggled at the young boys' adorable speech impediment. "Conrad is still having troubles with his C's huh?"

George smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, we're working on it."

Two more sets of feet could be heard coming down the hall and two more heads popped over the banister with winning smiles. The two older boys, Callum and Cahir, took Conrad's hand and helped him down the stairs. Conrad kept a death grip on his brother's hands as he cautiously stepped down each step. Once they reached the bottom Conrad raced over with Callum and Cahir on his tail.

"Aunt Tempe," Conrad screeched as he wrapped his tiny arms around Brennan's legs.

Brennan smiled and hugged the boy. "Conrad, look at you all grown up."

Conrad smiled and patted his chest. "I four now," he stated while proudly holding up four fingers with his other hand.

"Aunt Tempe! Aunt Tempe! We missed you," Callum and Cahir said in unison as they pushed their little brother to the side to hug Brennan. Conrad scowled and signaled for his dad to carry him.

Brennan laughed. "I missed you boys too."

George smiled as Callum and Cahir dragged their Aunt to the sitting room to update her on their lives. They regaled her with stories of school, their extra curricular activities, and sports.

As they chatted away, George took a head count and noticed that his oldest boy was missing from the little clan. "Boys, where's Conal," he asked when Callum and Cahir were finished talking.

"Tonal in kitten with papa and Lease," Conrad said proudly.

"Well then let's go find them," Brennan said ushering the boys to the kitchen where her son was talking to the eldest of George's boys.

"Hey, look what we got here. Why if it isn't the other three musketeers," Achilles smiled as he set his fork down and got off the barstool he was occupying.

"Achilles! Lease!" Callum, Cahir, and Conrad rushed over to the kitchen island and launched themselves at their favorite cousin.

"Oof, be careful boys, I just had a plate full of grandpa's bacon and pancakes," Achilles said when one of the boys accidentally elbowed his stomach.

"Sorry," the three youngsters giggled as they sat next to Achilles and talked his ears off.


	20. A Night for Thanks

AN: Hey guys, it's been a while. I'm really sorry about that. This school semester has been wearing me out. Someone asked me what I thought Christopher and Achilles look like. When I created Christopher, I imagined him to look like Jeremy Renner. And I imagined Achilles to look like Robbie Amell minus the blue-green eyes because Achilles has hazel colored eyes. What do you think? Now, on with the story!

Remember, I don't own Bones, just the characters of Annalyse and Achilles. Oh yeah, I don't know where Angela and Hodgins live, but I'm going to take a really wild guess.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20: A Night for Thanks<span>

_Jus wntd 2 wish u & the kids a safe trip. Txt me when u lnd so I kno u folks got there ok. Have a happy Thnksgivn. Park n I'll do our bes not 2 miss u all 2 much. Lol! C u when u get bck. –Booth_

Brennan smiled as she reread the text message Booth had sent her before they took off from Dulles International. It was an innocent text, but it made her feel all sorts of things inside: really happy things to be more specific. She felt things that she hadn't felt in a long time and it made her a little scared yet excited. When she texted Booth back saying that they landed in Newport News okay, he replied with "good" and a smiley face.

Brennan was sitting at Christopher's desk in his old room pondering the past seven months. Brennan had been an absolute wreck seven months ago. She was dealing with Christopher's death and doing her best to upkeep her promise to make the move to Washington DC. It had been a rollercoaster for her and Achilles. Brennan was thankful that Annalyse is too young to understand what was going on.

Packing up their things from the Tacoma house was an emotional event. They found it hard trying to find the strength to let go of the things that once held so many memories, but they managed to find it. Selling the Tacoma house had been a fast event, once the house went on the market, they had a number of offers. The house by no means was an extravagant one. It was a simple two-story, four-bedroom home. She knew that it wasn't the house the people wanted, it was the land; the house was situated right on the Pugent Sound.

Angela and Hodgins helped them a lot with their move next door to them in their neighborhood. They took care of the business end of things in Chevy Chase as Brennan finished up back in Tacoma. Their last day in Tacoma had been emotional as well. A close friend hosted a goodbye party for them and it seemed like everyone they had been acquainted with over the years were in attendance. There had been tearful goodbyes and plans were made to visit each other. And as Brennan and Achilles closed the front door one last time, the memories of their past faded to black.

For Brennan, the transition from her teaching profession and department head position at Pacific Lutheran University to her current job at the Jeffersonian was a smooth one. Already knowing most of the Medico-Legal labs staff made things easier. Brennan had known Angela for years and she met Hodgins through her. And Brennan had met Cam and the interns through conferences and conventions. As easy as it was for Brennan the transition for Achilles had been hard on him. He was very sad leaving behind his friends, but he still kept in contact with them.

* * *

><p>Brennan stood up from her place at Christopher's desk and made her way over to his bed. As she sat on the still made navy colored sheets, she thought about Chris. George had taken her and the kids to his gravesite and that experience alone was an emotional one. Brennan glanced around his room and took everything in. His room still looked exactly as it did over fifteen years ago. The desk she was sitting at was a brown cherry wood Secretary desk in one corner of the room. A picture of Christopher and his brothers in their baseball uniforms stood sat a top the upper shelf. There was a matching bookshelf next to his desk filled with all of his favorite mystery and thriller books.<p>

The shelves on the walls proudly displayed all his multiple athletic awards and trophies and academic accomplishments. Across the room was his cherry wood bureau. His bureau had a number of framed pictures on top. There was an 8x10 family picture from one Christmas, his senior portrait, a group picture from Brennan's senior prom, and a picture from her high school graduation. The bureau was also where Christopher had once kept his class ring, his silver favorite chain with a cross pendant, a stainless steel link ID bracelet, and a watch his grandfather had given him. Those items were the only things missing from Christopher's room.

The stainless steel link ID bracelet was given to Carol and she frequently wore it. Jim bought the ID bracelet as a gift when Christopher was baptized. Links were added over the years as Christopher grew, but the ID portion always remained the same. Brennan remembered how Chris could never go anywhere without it. The silver chain with the cross pendant had also been a gift to Christopher from his father when he became confirmed in his sophomore year of high school. It was a really beautiful special piece as a good friend of Jim's had it blessed by the Pope.

Brennan held possession of the chain and pendant and despite her own beliefs on religion, intended on giving it to Annalyse one day when she was a little bit older. Achilles currently had the watch and only wore it on special occasions. He had expressed to his mother the intentions of giving the watch to his own son one day. Brennan thought it a wonderful idea to keep the tradition going. No one was sure what to do with Christopher's class ring, so they had buried it with him.

A knock on the door startled Brennan out of her thoughts. When she looked up at the door, the smiling faces of the two eldest Elliot boys appeared in the doorway. "Michael, Harrison," she whispered.

Brennan got off the bed as Michael and Harrison walked towards her to meet Brennan half way. The two oldest Elliot boys engulfed Brennan into a hug and she let out a shuddered breath.

"We're so happy to see you Tempe," Michael said as he held onto his sister in-law for dear life. Though Chris' passing had been a while ago, the feelings were still so raw for some.

"I'm glad to see everyone again," Brennan whispered against Michael's broad chest.

"Everyone is here now. Mom sent us to call you down for dinner," Harrison whispered.

Brennan nodded and removed herself from the embrace and checked her hair in the closet mirror. Michael and Harrison shook their heads with a chuckle as they made a typical male comment about women and their hair. That in turn earned them a less than playful smack on their arm from Brennan. After they groveled their apology, the trio made their way down stairs for Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

><p>As Brennan made her way down the stairs with Michael and Harrison in tow, the familiar sounds of chatter and laughter filled the Elliot household. Brennan smiled as she watched a few of the younger family members giggling loudly and chasing each other into the dining room. Jim was trying to round up the older kids, but failed miserably as he stopped to shout at the television screen playing the latest football game.<p>

"We're all in the kitchen," Michael whispered into Brennan's ear as he guided her there.

Everyone else was gathered around the island chatting. Some were standing and some were sitting on the bar stools. When Brennan walked into the kitchen, they briefly ceased all talk and gave Brennan that warm welcoming Elliot smile. When all the greetings and salutations were made and hugs were exchanged, Carol and Jim ushered everyone into the large dining room for dinner.

Jim instructed everyone to gather in a circle around the dining table that managed to sit all twenty family members (with an exception of Annalyse) and to join hands and bow their heads for grace. They all knew that Brennan did not believe in any type of religion and they respected that, and in turn, Brennan respected the fact that they did. Brennan joined hands with Achilles and felt a small hand sneak into her other. When Brennan looked down, Dax, Harrison's youngest son, smiled winningly at her. She leaned down and kissed his forehead making the young boy giggle and squeezed her hand in an assuring manner.

"Heavenly father we are all joined here in the spirit of family, thanks, and giving," Jim began causing Michael, Harrison, and George to snigger.

Brennan smirked as she looked up to see Jim glare at his sons with mirth in his eyes. Carol, along with Michael's wife Victoria and Harrison's wife Deanna gave them all disapproving looks. Just as George predicted earlier, his "wife" Sharon did not show up for Thanksgiving dinner. As the sniggering and disapproving glares continued, Michael and Victoria's eldest daughter Charlotte-Marie was having none of it and scolded her father and uncles for their childish behavior.

"All right, now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah, father we would like to thank you for bringing the family together and for bringing Temperance, Annalyse, and Achilles back home to us safely. Father we also ask that you bless the hands that have prepared this meal that it may nourish our bodies and minds. We also ask that you keep in mind those who could not be with us tonight and those who are no longer with us."

Brennan heard Jim's voice hitch a bit as he said the part. She briefly glanced up to see Carol giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "In Christ's name we pray," Jim continued and every one responded with an "Amen."

When everyone else had completed the sign of the cross, they went around the table to hug each other. Jim hugged Brennan the hardest as he whispered in her ear once again how glad they were to have her and the kids home for Thanksgiving. Once everyone was hugged, they all took their seats. Brennan finally took a good look at the spread in front of her; the center of the table donned an obscenely large turkey. It was the biggest one she had ever seen in her life. Along with the very large turkey were all the usual trimmings as well as some non-traditional Thanksgiving eats.

Jim, Michael, Harrison, and George went around the table to serve everyone drinks. George poured everyone a glass of water first before Jim went around with red wine for the adults. Michael let the older kids have soda if they wanted and Harrison let the younger ones have a choice between milk and juice. When all the glasses were filled and the Elliot boys were sitting back in their seats, Jim stood up and announced that they would go around the table and everyone had to say one thing they are thankful for.

They laughed at the children's response of thanks for junk food, their books, toys, games, television, or in Conal Elliot's case; football. Everyone else it seemed, were thankful for the same thing. Everyone was thankful for good health and family. Jim made a toast to family before carving the turkey on steroids. As Jim carved the turkey, Carol dashed back in the kitchen to retrieve another turkey. This particular turkey was placed right in front of one shocked Temperance Brennan.

"Almost forgot your tofu turkey dear," Carol said patting Brennan on the shoulder.

"I can't believe that you remembered," Brennan whispered softly.

"Hon, we've known you for over fifteen years. Ten of those prior Thanksgivings were spent with us. How could we not remember," Carol asked kindly.

Brennan felt the string of tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered as she got up to hug Carol.


	21. Dining Table Talk

AN: Hey there good looking! You come here often? Ha-ha! Wow you guys, I just want to say thank you again for taking the time to read what goes on in my awkward, confusing, weird, and sometimes slightly twisted mind and show some love. In this chapter, we learn a bit more about the Elliot family.

Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own Bones, just the characters of Annalyse and Achilles.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21: Dining Table Talk<span>

Talk at the dinner table was a usual fare for the Brennan/Elliot family. They all caught up on each other's lives and if you listened very carefully, you could hear the playful competition between the Elliot boys about their children. Michael, Harrison, and George, the three doting dads bragging about their kids, a cosmic score they kept to see who was the most successful. And as each of the fathers praised their respective kids, their wives rolled their eyes, and the heads of the family (Jim and Carol) listened on proudly.

George's boys Conal, Callum, Cahir, and Conrad were the most athletic lot out of the entire Elliot clan. Eleven and a half-year old Conal excelled as a running back/safety for his Pop Warner football team, an ace pitcher and catcher on his Little League baseball team, and a strong forward on his basketball team. Eight-year old Callum and seven-year old Cahir make a powerhouse pair on their lacrosse team while four-year old Conrad is starting to find his place in soccer.

Harrison's kids were quite the eclectic lot having interests in a wide variety of things. The eldest of the bunch, fifteen-year old Reagan is a jock to the core. But there was something about him that just kept you guessing. On the many playing fields, Reagan talked and played a mean game. Off of the field, Reagan tutored in math and science and was one of the biggest history buffs in the family. He was also a person of little words and is very introspective. Brennan smiled at the memory of Christopher sharing many philosophical debates with his nephew. Those two could just go on for hours until she or Harrison had to call it off or until Reagan was mentally worn out.

Harrison proudly and jokingly called his second oldest son, fourteen-year old Kane, the "Ice Water King." Kane snowboarded competitively, plays hockey, and short track speed skated during the winter. And during the rest of the year, Kane competed on the swim team. Kane is also a classical music pianist, and an accomplished writer of his school's paper.

Twelve-year old Isla is Harrison's only girl and his "little princess." She could dazzle them all with her gymnastics, ballet, and ballroom dancing skills. But she could also dirt bike like a champion and could skateboard with the best of them on a half-pipe. The youngest of the group is eight-year old Dax. Dax is the most amusing person out of the entire Brennan/Elliot family. He had a knack for being overly dramatic and enjoyed cracking jokes.

But, despite his desire to always steal the spotlight, he preferred to be behind the scenes. You could find young Dax at any of his older siblings (and cousins) events with his digital video camera in hand and turning out action shot pictures and home movies like an old pro.

And then there are Michael's three kids Charlotte-Marie, Jillian, and Garrett. They were the very scholarly and artistic types. Ten-year old Garrett is a talented musician having taken up multiple instruments (including guitar, piano, saxophone, drums and the trumpet) and is composing a few of his own pieces. Thirteen- year old Jillian is the constant leading lady of her theatre company's plays and quite the accomplished horseback rider. And the eldest of the bunch, seventeen-year old Charlotte-Marie is an active member with her high school's student government and captain of her debate team.

Michael proudly announced Charlotte's early acceptance to American University and much to his dismay, was met by little fanfare. They all knew that Michael and Victoria had been grooming Charlotte for American University since the day she was born. They all thought she was practically a shoo-in with all of her excellent academics and extra-curricular. And it was also the school that Michael and Victoria had graduated from as well, so having her parent's legacy didn't hurt either.

* * *

><p>Achilles on the other hand, was very happy to hear that his cousin had been accepted to the school of her dreams. "I'm so happy for you Soleil!"<p>

Charlotte blushed and smiled brightly at Achilles' moniker for her; he was the only one who called her that. Achilles took to calling Charlotte: Soleil because she was so bright and warm and is always happy, just like the sunshine. Uncle Chris had been fluent in French; Charlotte remembered how he would speak to them in French on occasion and would teach them some words and phrases as often as he could. Achilles had taken to the language rather quickly; he wasn't fluent yet, but he was almost there.

And as Achilles called her Soleil, she called him her Ancyra. Ancyra being the Greek word for anchor, it was what Charlotte saw her cousin as. He was her anchor; he made her feel safe and he kept her grounded no matter how apart they may be.

"You know. I applied to American as well. If they decide to accept me, we could go there together." Achilles added with a cheeky grin.

Charlotte was ecstatic to hear that Achilles was awaiting a reply from the same college she had been accepted. "You applied to American U? Why didn't you tell me? I hope you get in. They'll be so wrong not to accept you. It'll be so much fun to have you there with me. We can get a sweet apartment together off campus. We can host study groups and maybe take some undergrad classes together."

"I think it'll be great if Achilles went there as well," Michael smiled.

Charlotte made a mental countdown in her head. She knew there was going to be some kind of clause to her father's statement. "Since I wont be able to constantly check up on you, your cousin can fend off those horn dog college frat boys," her father said with a pleased smile.

"Dad!" "Michael!" Both Charlotte and her mom Victoria exclaimed at the same time as the adults burst out into laughter. At the other end of the table, little Conrad turned to his dad George and asked him what a horn dog was making them laugh even harder.

* * *

><p>Achilles snorted into his soup. "Sorry Uncle Mikey, I am not going to be Charlotte's personal body guard. Soleil is a big girl; she knows how to take care of her own. But you know uncle; I really don't mind knocking out a guy or two who looks at my baby cousin the wrong way." Achilles said as he looked at his cousin across the table with a smirk.<p>

Charlotte gave Achilles an antagonizing look and threw a piece of her dinner roll across the table at him. "I'm only two months younger than you."

"Wow! Good shot," Achilles laughed when the bread landed on the spoon that hovered in front of his face. Charlotte mocked Achilles as he stuck the spoon in his mouth.

"Whatever. Oh boy, I can see it just now," Charlotte gushed. "Achilles Brennan and Charlotte Marie Elliot at American University; a family affair! You and I would totally be kicking some butt in the classroom, reeking havoc outside of it, and breaking a few hearts along the way. You and me Achilles, we're really going to take Washington DC by storm!"

"You got the right idea my brilliant cousin," Achilles grinned leaning over the dining table to high-five Charlotte.

* * *

><p>As Brennan listened to Michael, Harrison, and George, she imagined Christopher being there as well. She imagined him sitting right next to her boasting about Achilles and Annalyse. A wistful smile came across her face as she entertained that thought for a bit. Michael had said something about being selfish and all talk quickly turned towards Achilles and Annalyse. All eyes were on Brennan as she updated everyone on all of Anna's developmental growth and she let Achilles fill everyone in on how he was doing.<p>

Brennan knew how much Achilles hated it, but he assured everyone that he was okay after his concussion the previous month. Achilles hated how much everyone else worried about him when there were others to be focused on. After patiently promising his younger cousins that he was indeed healthy and that he was going to be just fine, the mood around the dinner table took a lighter tone.

Talk about the kids soon turned into grumbles about work and it was just like old times. Jim was a retired Air Force Pilot with his own construction business and Michael is his business partner selling the real estate. Carol, a former nurse, is enjoying retirement and spent most of her days gardening, crocheting, or socializing at the local senior center.

Besides being his father's business partner, Michael also did private contracting jobs on the side. His wife Victoria, a lawyer, is the beginning stages of opening her own law firm with some friends from law school. Harrison is a Federal Law Enforcement Training Officer for the Department of Homeland Security and no one knew what exactly Deanna did.

Everyone knew that Deanna worked for the Federal Government; she told them all herself. But she never fully disclosed what she did for them. Harrison of course, is the only person who knows what Deanna does. There had been interesting rumors and many attempts in the past to get them to divulge their "secrets" and all of them were complete busts. They just knew not to push it.

George liked to call himself the normal one. While everyone had interesting jobs with crazy hours, he was just a simple blue-collar guy. And at that statement, all of the adults burst out in laughter. If there was _anyone_ in the family with the crazy work hours, it had to be George. As a federal firefighter and trainer, George's work hours were far from the "normal" work hours everyone else had.

* * *

><p>Brennan had been talking to Victoria and Deanna about her work when she took some time to steal away from all of the conversations. Somewhere along the line, seats were switched and little groups were formed. Jim and Carol remained at the head of the table, their heads close together as they whispered and giggled like teenagers, essentially loosing themselves in their own little world. Michael, Harrison, and George were together with beer bottles in hand as they joked and laughed.<p>

Charlotte had remained her seat with Isla sitting next to her as Jillian went to steal Annalyse away from her mom Victoria. Anna seemed to be enjoying all the attention she was getting from her older female cousins as they fawned over her. The girls knew that they weren't supposed to feed Annalyse table food, but Brennan just smiled as Charlotte spooned just a little bit of her pureed yams into Anna's mouth. Anna seemed to enjoy the yams as she let out a squeal of delight. Charlotte blushed furiously as she looked up to see that she had been caught. Brennan smiled and nodded an okay and Charlotte continued to feed Anna.

Over on the other end of the table, all of the boys were crowed around Achilles, each of them vying for his attention. And Achilles, being the ever so patient one paid attention to each and every single one of his younger cousins. Yes it was just like old times. Brennan didn't realize how much she had missed the craziness that was the Elliot family until she had returned. It felt good to be with his family again.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not an expert on the Greek language, nor do I speak it. I hope I had the spelling for anchor correct. Some say it's spelt Ancyra and others say it's spelt Ankyra. I just went with the one most people said was correct.<p> 


	22. The Assurance From His Family

**AN: Hey there good looking! You come here often? Oh wait…I used that line already? Ha-ha. So how are you all doing? Staying sane during the hiatus? I for one, am going a bit stir crazy. I'm just dying for April to roll around. This is just a short update, maybe a filler rather, that will sort of lead up to a pivotal moment for Brennan in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and I'm a bit curious, does anyone even read these author's notes? Be honest, do you folks read this? You won't hurt my feelings if you don't…if you're reading this at all.**

**If you are reading this, tweet me right now at RooksDecoy and say what's up. Right now, hurry! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own Bones, just the characters of Annalyse and Achilles.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22: The Assurance From His Family<span>

It was late at night when all of the kids were fast asleep and the adults were gathered in the family room where Jim had a fire going nice and strong. Everyone was dressed in their matching pajamas with cups of coffee or tea in their hands.

Carol absolutely loved buying the whole family matching pajamas during the Thanksgiving and the Christmas holidays. This year, it was Pittsburg Steelers pajamas. Jim was born and raised in Pittsburg before the Army stationed him at Fort Eustis. He was a diehard Pittsburg fan to the core and raised his sons and grandkids to be Pittsburg fans as well.

Jim and Carol were huddled closely together on the sage green loveseat under the warmth of a large quilt blanket. Harrison and Deanna took the entire matching sage green sectional to themselves while Michael and Vitoria took claim to Jim's brown leather lazy-boy recliner. George was plopped down on his stomach in front of the fire with some thick blankets. His coffee cup lay empty and forgotten on the stone hearth.

Brennan was lounging in front of the fireplace as well using George's back as her pillow. She found the rise and fall of his breathing soothing. Brennan had always been close to George. She was closer to him than she was to Michael and Harrison.

Since her arrival, she found herself constantly by George's side. It was a subconscious act, a desire of sorts to be connected to her husband in some kind of way. George and Christopher were so alike, yet so different on many levels. They worked hard to distinguish themselves from each other, and they were well respected for that.

And even though George is his very much his own person, just for a moment, just one small moment, Brennan forgot all about George Nicholas Elliot. She forgot her brother-in law and remembered his twin. She imagined that George was her husband. Brennan just closed her eyes and saw Christopher instead of George. She imagined that it was Christopher she was lying against, and damn did that fantasy make her heart clench.

Brennan felt George moving beneath her and with lightning fast movements; George had turned over and was now lying on his back. Brennan's head was now rested on his chest and she could hear George's heart beating steadily. If only it were Christopher's heart.

* * *

><p>"So, Temperance, have you met anyone special lately," Victoria, asked nonchalantly from her spot on Michael's lap where they were still seated on the recliner.<p>

"Victoria," Michael warned his wife when he saw his sister in-law tense up and his younger brother George give her shoulder a squeeze.

Brennan immediately sat up drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "I uh…I don't," she began to say before George cut her off.

George wrapped an arm around Brennan's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

"I'm sorry Temperance. I didn't mean to. I just thought, when we were talking earlier about work and the way you talked about your partner. I just assumed that the two of you were-" Victoria began apologetically.

Brennan cut her off. "No it's okay."

"Temperance," Jim called firmly from his spot next to Carol on the loveseat.

Brennan couldn't bring herself to meet Jim's eyes. She didn't want to see the disappointed and hurt look on his face if she told him that she was becoming interested in someone else. She couldn't face the father of the man she was married to, loved, and lost and tell him that she was possibly falling for someone who wasn't his son. How could she look up at _anyone_ in his family to tell them?

Christopher had once told her that it shouldn't matter if his family didn't like that she was moving on. All that mattered was that she was able to find happiness again with someone else. But, he was wrong. It did matter. It mattered because they were her family too, that what ever else happened, they were still family.

It mattered because they were still connected, even through Christopher's death, they were still connected through their children. She would never in a million years keep Achilles and Annalyse away from their grandparents just because Christopher was dead and she was with someone else. It mattered because one day, she would want them to meet the man who will one day walk beside her. It mattered because she wanted his family to approve of the man who will be in her children's lives.

* * *

><p>Still looking down, Brennan reaffirmed her love for their son. "I love Christopher. I have always loved him. I loved him from the very moment I laid eyes on him all the way up to his dying day. And I will always love him beyond that. I will never be able to replace him."<p>

It was hard to meet Jim's eyes. But when she finally did, instead of the anger she thought she would find there, she found caring and understanding. "I know. We all know," he said gently.

Brennan was startled. She looked at Jim and then Carol before looking at everyone else one by one. They all had the same look of understanding in their eyes. When she saw that, she herself knew. Brennan knew that Christopher had informed them of his wishes for her and the kids.

Carol pulled the thick blanket back and scooted away from Jim. "Temperance, sweetheart come have a seat next to us," Carol said patting the space between her and her husband.

Brennan did as she was told and Carol placed the blanket over the three of them. "James, I-"

Jim cut her off. "Our son told us about what he asked of you should something happened to him over there," Jim began as he put an arm around Brennan and pulled her close to him.

"He did," she asked.

Jim gently squeezed her shoulder. "Do you remember when the four of you went down to North Carolina to visit your brother before Christopher deployed?"

Brennan thought for a moment as she recalled the memory. "Yes I do recall."

"There was that one day you were all supposed to have lunch together, but Chris decided to stay back because he wasn't feeling well," Jim asked.

"Yes I remember," Brennan replied.

"Well, he didn't got to the Urgent Care like he told you. He wasn't really sick. Christopher flew here and had us all meet in this very living room for a family meeting. He said that he needed to discuss some things about his deployment and his personal wishes. Christopher told us that if he died, we'd make sure you moved on from him.

Christopher told us how much he loved you and the kids and that if he died; he wanted you to be able to find someone else to love. Everything that he told you and asked of you, we had already known. And we all promised him that we would all help you move on.

We know what he asked with you, and we support it. We want you to be able to be happy again. However long it make take, we'll always stand right beside you. Each and every single one of us. You are still apart of this family no matter what."

Brennan felt the tears in her eyes once again. "I can't. I can't do it. I know what I promised him. But, I don't think I can hold up my end. I can't do that to him. I can't do this to all of you. It's not fair. It just wouldn't be right."

Carol placed a hand on Brennan's cheek. "It's not fair that Christopher was taken away from all of us so soon. But life isn't always fair now is it? You know it the most out of all of us that life can be a cruel and nasty thing sometimes. But we can't always be stuck on what could've been forever. I know it still hurts and we can't promise you that it won't stop hurting. But it will get better, we can promise you that."

Jim nodded. "We all loved Christopher, but there is nothing we can do in our power that can bring him back. Yes we are still grieving and we just might not stop grieving, but eventually we all have to let go and move on. We have accepted that our son is gone and no longer with us. And now it's time to honor his wishes. Temperance, you need to let go already; it's time to let go. This is what he wanted for you and your children."

Brennan nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a shaky breath. No words were said as Michael, Victoria, Harrison, Deanna, and George all walked over and embraced her with a big hug. In the middle of the family hug, Brennan knew. She knew that no matter what, she would still have his family with her. She knew that they would be with her and her children every step of the way. She knew that eventually, everything was going to be okay.

"Now if only," Brennan thought. "If I could just get a sign from him; a reassurance from _him_. That's when I'll know that it's time."


	23. Her Fears and Whispers in the Wind

**AN: Have I told you lately how awesome you all are? It may seem like I use that word a lot, but no words can even begin to describe how incredible you all are. This is the last chapter of the Thanksgiving arc and as promised the next chapter will see the return of one super sexy Special Agent and some action on the B&B front. This will also be the last update for a bit as it is exam time at school before spring break.**

**Oh yeah, I also said that I imagined Achilles to look like Robbie Amell. But I change my mind. I now picture him as Adam Gregory from The Bold and the Beautiful.**

**Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own Bones, just the characters of Annalyse and Achilles.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23: Her Fears and Whispers in the Wind<span>

"I can't do this," Brennan whispered as Achilles put his grandfather's SUV into park and turned off the engine.

Achilles sighed as he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to look at his mom. "Yes you can. You can do this. We've been here before. This time is no different from the rest."

Brennan shook her head. "I'm not ready yet. I just need a little bit of time."

Achilles nodded as he got out of the SUV and unbuckled his baby sister. "All right. I'll go take Annalyse to see dad. When you're ready, you come out and join us okay?"

Brennan let out a low breath as she watched her son stroll between multiple granite upright headstones with Annalyse in one arm and a bouquet of mixed flowers in his other hand. She watched as he stopped at the correct one and knelt down on one knee before it.

He clutched Annalyse tightly against his chest as he set the flowers down at the base of the headstone. Brennan watched as Achilles reached up to place his hand on top as he greeted his father. He ran his hand along the top and leaned forward to press his forehead against the cool stone.

When Achilles pulled back, he sat Annalyse gently down on the soft green grass in front of him. Brennan watched with a smile as Annalyse giggled and lean forward to pat the headstone with her tiny hands. It was as if Annalyse knew it was her father buried there. Achilles chuckled as he sat down and pulled Annalyse into his lap.

* * *

><p>Brennan took another deep breath to calm her nerves as she prepared herself to see him. It had been a while since Christopher's funeral, and yet the memories from that day were still fresh in her mind. So many people had turned out to pay their respects and say goodbye. His huge family of course, friends from high school and college, Commanding Officers, the pilots that flew his body home, his fellow Rangers, and many other soldiers who had crossed paths with him over the years. At the reception following the burial, tears were shed, and laughs were had. It seemed like almost everyone had a story or two to tell about Christopher and his antics.<p>

Nothing much had changed since then, so why was she feeling so nervous about going out to see him? Maybe it was because it was their first time alone visiting him? On their previous visits in the few days prior, his family had accompanied them.

Or maybe, it was because Brennan was going to see her deceased husband while she slowly and secretly started to fall in love with another man? Brennan called herself crazy for letting her feelings about Booth begin to run so deep. She didn't know if Booth even felt _that way_ about her. Brennan had been down that road once before Christopher, falling in love with someone who couldn't love you back.

It had broken her heart and she promised herself that she would never go there again, and yet she had with Christopher. But what she had with him, well that was something special. She swore to herself that Christopher would be the last person she would ever love in that manner, but with everything that has happened in the past how ever many months, would she be able to let herself fall in love once again?

"You can and you will Temperance. You will be able to find room in that big heart of yours to share with someone special." Brennan heard in her mind, and she swore it was Christopher.

She closed her eyes briefly and tried to remember what he looked like and what he sounded like. She tried to remember his steely gray eyes that slightly held pain behind them from the many things he had seen as a Ranger. She tried to remember is brilliant smile, his seemingly hardened face with hints of childlike wonder around the edges, his dirty blonde hair kept short in the regulation cut, his tall lean frame, his hands that fit so perfectly with hers, and strong arms that always kept her safe.

But for some reason, instead of grays, Brennan saw warm soulful brown eyes. Instead of the dirty blonde hair, she saw spiky brown hair. She saw strong broad shoulders with that brown leather holster strapped to it that adding to his appeal. She saw that bright red cocky belt buckle, those weird ties and even weirder socks. Brennan saw a gray suit and shiny polished dress shoes in place of the digital green fatigues and dusty brown combat boots. And she felt Booth's large hands in hers instead of Chris' hands. Brennan heard Booth's playful laugh instead of Christopher's. Instead of Christopher, Brennan saw and heard Booth; and that scared the hell out of her.

"What does it mean," she whispered aloud.

* * *

><p>Brennan sat there just a little while longer to collect her thoughts before Achilles startled her back to reality.<p>

"We fly out tonight mom. This is the last time we'll see him for a while," he reminded with the same gentle tone his father had.

She turned to see Achilles standing there with Annalyse in his arms wearing matching looks of curiosity on their faces. Brennan chuckled at the view and opened the door.

"I'm ready," she finally said as she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Okay. We'll let you have some time alone with dad. I'm going to take Anna over to the duck pond," Achilles said as he stepped outside to let his mom out.

* * *

><p>Brennan adjusted the scarf around her neck as the winds picked up. As she walked amongst the headstones she could hear the soft quacks of the ducks and Achilles' gentle voice talking to Annalyse; he was just like his father in so many ways.<p>

She finally reached the fallen soldiers section of the cemetery and paused for a moment to take it all in. The rows and rows of granite headstones each had a small American flag at the base. One couldn't help, but feel a sort of overwhelming feeling as she walked amongst the final resting place for the soldiers who've lost their lives bravely fighting the nation's many battles.

There were a few tombstones marked with the "Unknown Soldier" and they always seem to break Brennan's heart. She has been, on countless of times, tempted to have the remains exhumed so she can give those soldiers their identity back. She wanted to give their families who were missing them back. But, she knew that sometimes it was best to leave things as they are.

Brennan finally reached Christopher's tombstone and when she did, she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. Brennan kissed her palm and placed it on the top of the tombstone before sitting down in front of it. She read his tombstone.

Sergeant Major Christopher James Brennan

The United States of America Army

75th Ranger Regiment

Joint Base Lewis-McChord

And whispered a "Hello." Brennan closed her eyes and tried to picture Christopher in her head once again. She could make out his silhouette, but nothing more. She sighed as she opened her eyes.

"Oh Christopher, I feel your presence everywhere. But, every single time I close my eyes and try to picture you in my mind, I see someone who isn't you. I have no idea what it means and it scares me. I don't want to ever forget you. These days it seems like I can only remember the way you once were, but not the way you look. Even when I look at all the pictures of you, you seem so foreign to me. And for that, I'm so very sorry."

Brennan closed her eyes once more and this time, this time she could see him standing right there in front of her. Christopher was there with a smile on his face and happiness gleaming in his eyes. He looked the same, a little tired, but still the same.

Brennan sat quietly and listened to the many leaves rustling in the wind and it was almost as if she could hear him talking to her. "Temperance my love, it's okay. There is nothing to be sorry about." His voice assured.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as she found herself replying. "It's not okay. I'm starting to forget you."

Brennan swore she could almost hear his laughter. "You will never be able to forget me. You still have that special place in that big heart of yours for me. And I am content on just being there. All that should matter is that I have loved you and that it is okay for you to fall in love again."

"Do you promise," she asked, her soft tone so vulnerable.

Upon hearing the tone his wife held in her voice, Christopher wished he could reach out and wrap his arms around her in a reassuring hug. Boy, what he would give just to hold her one last time. He stood nearby though, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off her skin, and close enough to smell her sweet scent. He ached to touch her, but settled for just traces of her.

"I promise. Have I ever lied to you before," he asked her.

Brennan shook her head, "never."

She heard his laughter in the winds. "Then why would I start now?"

Brennan let out a breath. "I still think about you and the promise. I will keep up my end. But I'm afraid."

"Why are you afraid my love? My Temperance isn't afraid of _anything_," he stated as a matter of fact.

He smiled when he saw a small smile crept across her face. Christopher sat down in front of Brennan, his back against his headstone, and gazed into her eyes. Her eyes: her brilliant all knowing pale blue eyes. Those eyes are what first attracted her to him. The way she seemed to bore into his soul whenever she looked at him, the way it held so many mysteries, the way it was full of wonder and curiosity, and the way it lit up through her sleepy haze in the mornings.

Christopher could get lost forever looking into her eyes. He remembered when he first saw them, peeking up at him from behind a textbook. He remembered how it only took one look, just one look her way into those beautiful blue eyes, and he was a goner. God; how he had missed those eyes.

"Because they're just not you," she replied bringing him back to the conversation.

Christopher smiled at her and he wished she could see that. She always told him that she loved his smile. "Temperance, you of all people know that no two people are ever the same."

Brennan gave a small smile and shook her head. "Trying to use reasoning against me?"

And she could hear him laughing his deep bass laugh once again. "Always. Have you met anyone yet?"

Brennan thought she was a bit crazy having a conversation with her dead husband. "Well, I sort of met someone," she shrugged.

"How do you sort of meet someone," he laughed.

Brennan smiled and shook her head. "Well, for starters, I work with him."

Christopher smiled. "The FBI agent?"

Brennan furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know that?"

He laughed again. "I have my way. Well, what's he like?"

Brennan blushed as Booth's face popped up in her mind. "Where do I begin? He's egotistical, arrogant, and gets on my nerves. But, he's a good person. He's kind and has a big heart. He looks out for me and he seems to get along with the kids. He has a son of his own too, Parker, from a previous relationship. And from what I witnessed, he's a wonderful dad. He kind of reminds me of you in a way."

Christopher was utterly amused. "How so?"

"It's nothing big, just the little things. The way his eyes light up like a little boy, the way he laughs, and the way he just seems to know me. He and I have only been working together for a few months, and yet it feels like we've been friends forever."

"If that's the case, what's keeping you from him," Chris asked quizzically. "I can tell that he makes you really happy."

"Well, there are a lot of things. There's the fact that I had just lost you for one. The fact that he and I work together, there's a line there. What if what we might have personally blurs the line set for us professionally? The FBI could severe our partnership, he could loose his job."

Christopher cut her off. "Tell me the _real _reason why."

Brennan sighed as she began to analyze her thoughts on her partner. "He is such a great guy, almost too good in fact," she began.

"Being around him, it feels like I'm in high school all over again. He's the popular jock and I'm the nerdy quiet girl that no one seems to ever notice. And sometimes I just can't help to think, what would a guy like Seeley Booth ever want to do with someone like me? I'm no one special," Brennan whispered.

"Temperance this isn't high school; you need to let go of that insecurity. And how could anybody _not_ notice you? You're so beautiful, that it physically hurts. Hell, _I _was the one who wondered how a girl like you could ever want any thing to do with a guy like me. You know, I thought I was way out of my league whenever I dreamt of us being together. They used to call me a fool and that a girl like you would never want a guy like me. I was just this dumb jock, a nobody. You may not know it, but all the girls were jealous of you back in high school."

Brennan scoffed. "Nope. No way."

"It's true. You were beautiful and so smart. You had everything going for you and excuse my language; you always had your shit together. All the girls wanted to be you and all of the guys wanted to be with you. You were such a heartbreaker turning down all those guys, and you didn't even realize it. And the day when you agreed to be my wife, I felt like the luckiest bastard alive. All of our guy friends were so envious of me. They were jealous because out of all the guys in the world you could've had, you chose me. You chose _me_. Hell, _I _was nobody special, but you Temperance, _you_ are the special one."

"You are so smart and very talented. You are the best in your field, a cut above the rest. You are a New York Time's Best Selling author and if it has to come down to it, you definitely know how to kick some serious ass. You're brilliant, loving, and a very caring mother. You also have the biggest heart out of anyone out there. You love and cherish the ones who have been lucky to be in your life. And you're great in bed." Chris added the last bit to lighten up the mood.

Brennan gasped. "Hey!"

Christopher chuckled. "Temperance, _he_ would be so lucky to have you, just as I was lucky enough to have loved you."

Brennan sighed. "Chris, I don't want to loose him as my friend. I don't think I would be able to take it if I lost another important person in my life." Brennan swore she could almost see him smiling in her mind.

"Do you remember how we started Temperance? We were friends once, before we were lovers," Christopher reasoned.

Brennan sniffled as she thought back on the memory. "I know."

"So what's holding you back," he asked softly.

"It's because you still feel that it isn't right for you to be moving on from me right?" He asked when she couldn't answer him.

Brennan nodded as she heard Chris let out a sigh. "What do I have to do to prove to you that it's okay for you to love again? I have told you time and time again that no one should be alone. Even if you have Achilles and Annalyse, you need the love of someone who can take care of you. You need the love that only another man can give you. And I know I'm not making any sense at all, but it'll all make sense in due time."

Christopher's voice softened. "Temperance my love, you are a scientist. You live off of facts. So, I am going to tell you _my_ hard facts; it's _done_. Everyone dies eventually and it was time for me to go. I am _dead_ and yes it was very unfortunate that it happened so soon. But you can only grieve my loss for so long. _Nothing_ will be able to physically bring me back. There is nothing we can do to go back and change what has happened."

Chris paused for a moment and he could see the gears turning in that beautiful brain of hers. "Even if you don't believe in heaven or any form of afterlife, I promise you that I'm in a good place. I promise you that I'm okay and that everything from now on will be okay. I've never, in a million years, broken a promise to you. It's time for you to finally let me go and for you to move on. You have grieved my death long enough. It's time you and the kids continue living your lives."

Brennan wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Okay."

"Okay?" Chris' voice asked. His light chuckles filled the air as Brennan nodded slowly. "Good girl. You were always a stubborn one."

Brennan gave a weak smile. "Are you happy…wherever you are?"

Christopher pondered her question for a bit. He wanted to lie and tell her that he was fine to ease the anxiety he knew was in her, but he would never lie to her. "Honestly Tempe, I don't think I could ever be happy in a place like this, but I'm content."

"Where do you go? Do you stay in one place," Brennan asked softly.

Christopher shook his head even though she couldn't see. "No. I don't stay in any one place for a long period of time. I just sort of wander and drift along."

It pained Brennan to hear that. "Booth has talked about that sort of thing once before. He would say something along the lines of being a lost soul, destined to roam the earth forever because of unfinished business."

"How very insightful."

Brennan frowned. "I think it's preposterous."

Chris was going to open his mouth to argue, but decided to just let her have this one. "I guess I'm still trying to find a bit of inner peace."

"I wish I could do something to help you," Brennan said sadly.

"I know. But this is something I must do on my own."

Brennan sighed and nodded. "There will always be a place for you in my heart."

"As do I for you and my children," Chris smiled.

"Is this our final goodbye," Brennan asked.

"No," Chris said firmly looking into her eyes even though she couldn't see him. "It is never goodbye. It's until we meet again. Give my boy a great big hug for me. And give my princess a kiss. Tell them how much dad loves them and that he'll always be watching over them."

Brennan nodded. "I loved you. I'll always loved you," she said using the phrase she and Christopher would say. She could see his smile in her mind.

"To the moon and stars and back," he whispered as his voice faded.

Brennan sat for a little while longer and enjoyed the feel of the breeze on her face. It almost felt like Christopher caressing her cheeks. She finally got up and gently placed a hand on the headstone. And when she did, she immediately felt like a weight was lifted. She felt lighter now and she could breathe easier.

* * *

><p>When it was time to leave, the goodbyes shared were bittersweet. The hugs were just a little tighter and any attempts for some to keep the tears at bay were lost. And plans were made for the Elliot family to visit Washington DC at Christmas or sometime soon in the upcoming new year. At the airport Jim and Carol helped Brennan and the kids check in, watched as they went through security and disappear amongst the crowd of travelers.<p>

As the plane took off and the city of Newport News disappeared into the night, Brennan felt a sense of calm over come her; it felt like everything started to right itself. Her inner turmoil at her husband's death was diminishing and she was looking forward to better days. Brennan thought about her "conversation" with Christopher and smiled at the memory. Yes, it was time. It was time to turn the page and start a new chapter in their lives. When she returned to DC, it was going to be a new beginning; a new beginning with her family.


	24. It's A Date

AN: Hey there now. How have you all been doing? Good I hope. Man oh man school has been complete and utter torture. I'm on spring break now so I can finally relax and update this piece.

Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own Bones, just the characters of Annalyse and Achilles. And don't forget, I think Achilles looks like Adam Gregory instead. Have you seen him? No? Well go look him up. I think he's pretty hot and he fits my image of Achilles more than Robbie Amell did. There is a short flashback in italics.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24: It's A Date<span>

The Brennan family touched down back in Washington DC early the next morning and were absolutely exhausted. As she watched Achilles pull their luggage off the carousel, Brennan thought about the past few days. She thought about the discussion she had with Jim and Carol, how they knew everything right from the beginning, and she thought about all the love and support she had from them. And then she thought about the previous morning, what had happened in the graveyard. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the alleged conversation she had with her deceased husband. But, regardless of the circumstances, she was glad it had happened.

Now they were back home, Brennan felt lighter. As if the weight she was feeling on her shoulders for the past few months were gone. Her smile felt real, realer than it had been in a long time, and she felt relaxed and at peace. And every time she looked at her two children, she felt the unconditional love she had for them grow stronger.

There was one other incident that had happened during their time that Brennan couldn't stop thinking about. It had been very a very embarrassing situation at the time, but she was able to laugh about it now. It was the day after Thanksgiving and she had given in to Victoria and Deanna's pleas and partook in the various after Thanksgiving sales. She normally did not participate in those kinds of things, but she went along anyway strictly for observational purposes only. However, the woman she almost got into a fistfight with over a designer dress on sale at an amazing price would state otherwise. Regardless of all the money she made, Brennan would never pass up a good bargain. It was a little thing that not very many people knew about her.

When Brennan finally had the dress in her hands, she had let out a very loud and out of character victory whoop as the other customers stared at her like she was crazy. Brennan was very embarrassed by the whole encounter as it was not one of her finer moments. The other woman held no ill will and was very happy when Brennan had signed the woman's copy of her latest novel. Back at the house Victoria and Deanna had the time of their lives recounting the tale to everyone as Brennan blushed in embarrassment. She knew they were never going to let her live that one down. And as for after-Thanksgiving shopping, well it was something Brennan did _not _want to take part of ever again.

Between visiting Christopher's gravesite and spending time with his family, Brennan and the kids had a good time in and around Newport News. They had lunch with their long time family friend Dodge Cano and his family, visited museums, and the kids were shown all of the grown up's favorite hang outs from high school. Achilles attended a concert with Charlotte and some of her friends and cheered Kane on at his hockey games. They all had a great time overall and Brennan assured she and the kids would be come back to visit more often.

* * *

><p>"Thank goodness there is no school today. I don't think I would've been able to survive the <em>whole <em>day," Achilles remarked as he piled their luggage on the trolley.

Brennan laughed. "What do you mean the _whole _day? You have half days."

Achilles looked at her with wide eyes. "But that's still _three _whole periods!"

Brennan sighed and shook her head. "Come on Mr. Emotional Royalty. Let's go eat breakfast before we head home."

"I think you mean 'Drama King.' But you did read my mind about breakfast. I'll get my truck from terminal parking. We only have nine more minutes before they stop serving the early breakfast specials with the all you can eat pancakes at the diner," Achilles said eagerly as he glanced down at his watch.

Brennan rolled her eyes as she began to push Anna's stroller. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Can I have a breakfast special," Achilles all but shouted when he burst through the front doors of the diner with two minutes to spare.<p>

"Your timing is impeccable Mr. Brennan. Bobby has your order going already. We had a feeling as soon as we saw your SUV coming up the street," Mary-Anne, the head waitress said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Mary-Anne," Achilles beamed as he took up residence at his usual table while another waitress brought him his cup of decaf and orange juice.

He was stirring in a packet of sugar and some creamer when the front door jingled open and his mom walked in. Achilles smiled at the sight of Anna's carrier, but frowned when there was no Anna in it. He was about to say something when Booth trailed in behind his mom like a lost puppy. Booth was carrying Annalyse and her favorite stuffed duck in his arms. Achilles shook his head as he watched Booth making faces at his sister and speaking to her in gibberish.

Annalyse was all smiles as she responded back to Booth in her own gibberish and it was like they were having an actual conversation. Achilles laughed at the sight before him as he scooted his chair in so his mom could sit on the inside while Booth and Annalyse sat across from them.

"Hello Achilles," Booth greeted as he shifted his hold on Annalyse.

"Oh Agent Booth, what a pleasant surprise. Do you come here often," Achilles asked casually with a hint of sarcasm as he kept a steely gaze towards the FBI agent.

Booth matched the teen's cool gaze. He thought that they were past this point by now, but he understood. "Ah well, I always come here for breakfast before heading into the office. I had just pulled in when I saw Bones taking Annalyse out of your truck."

* * *

><p>Brennan watched in amusement as her eldest continued vetting her partner. She knew that Achilles had accepted Booth's presence a long time ago, but he liked to keep up the charade of not liking him. She knew her son was still doing it for 'shits and giggles' as he once said.<p>

When she saw the steel melt from her son's eyes when Achilles looked at his baby sister, her heart warmed. Out of all the people Brennan had come to cross paths with, her son had one of the biggest hearts she had ever known. Achilles has so much love for the people in his life. And he loved Annalyse more than anything in the world.

Brennan remembered how much Achilles had fallen in love with his baby sister like it was just the day before. She remembered watching through her sleepy post-labor haze as Christopher greeted their son and presented their daughter to Achilles.

"_Here she is son. This is your baby sister Annalyse Olivia Brennan," Christopher gushed as he placed the tiny pink bundle into his son's arms._

Brennan remembered how tiny Annalyse was in her older brothers arms; she still is. She also remembered how Achilles was afraid that he was going to crush her.

_Achilles had looked up at his mother with fear in his eyes. "She's so small. I can't hold her much longer. I'm scared I might crush her." _

Brennan had reassured him that he was doing just fine and instructed him to keep his touch light, and his hold secure and firm. Her eyes welled up in tears as she saw her two children together and interacting, she fell in love with her family all over again. The tears came in force as she listened to Achilles speaking to Annalyse and made her a promise.

"_Hello little one. Welcome to our family. We're so glad to finally have you here with us," Achilles had said, his voice cracking, in awe of the new life in his arms._

"_My name is Achilles. I'm your big brother. Boy, you really wore mommy out huh? But don't worry; mommy will bounce back in no time. Mommy and daddy are the greatest parents in the whole world. They're the best you could ever ask for. They will love you unconditionally and teach you so many things. Both mommy and daddy are really smart. Mommy will teach you anything you have to know about science and math and history and all that other boring stuff. And daddy, well daddy will teach you about everything else. And as for me, well I'll teach you how to beat boys up. Because there will absolutely be no dating for you little one. Not until you are forty."_

"_Hey," Christopher had laughed. "That's my line."_

_Achilles laughed as he continued to talk to his sister. "Mommy is an anthropologist. She can tell you how people once lived their lives and how they died just by looking at their bones. Can you believe that? It seems a bit silly, but mommy is the best in the whole wide world. And Daddy, well he has a very special job. Our daddy is a Ranger, he is a soldier in the Army. His job is to protect the country we live in and get rid of all the bad guys."_

"_I'm going to be a senior this year. That means it's my last year of high school before I go off to college and being in the real world. I'll explain what that means when you're older. Since I'm going to be a senior, I may be a little busy with school and sports, but that doesn't mean that I wont have time for you. I will always have time for you. But if there ever comes a day where I'm not around, then I want you to remember this promise."_

Brennan smiled when she heard Annalyse let out a noise that reminded her of a kitten. Achilles and Christopher had let out a laugh and Achilles knew it was Anna's agreement.

"_Okay little one, I promise you that I will always be here for you no matter where I may be. I promise that I'll take care of you, to catch you when you fall, to be your rock, to guide you, to always encourage you, and to always believe in you. I promise to protect you even though I wont be able to protect you forever. Annalyse, you may not know it yet, but you have me wrapped so far around your tiny little finger that I would do anything for you. I would walk to the depths of hell and back, move the sky and the earth, and carry the whole weight of the world on my shoulders just to make you happy. And you know why? Because you are my baby sister. I love you to the moon and stars and back."_

"_I love you guys so much," Brennan had said after listening to her son._

_Achilles looked up with a smile and walked over to sit next to his mom on her bed. Brennan vaguely remembered Christopher taking a picture of the three of them together. Achilles was a sucker for his baby sister and they all knew it. _

* * *

><p>Annalyse was still speaking gibberish as she grabbed and pulled Booth's ears. "What are you talking about over there <em>mon ange? <em>You are very vocal today," Brennan smiled as she reached across the table and lightly stroked a finger down Anna's cheek.

Annalyse giggled as she let go of Booth's ear to wrap her tiny hand around her mom's finger. Booth looked down with a smile and saw how much love that Brennan had for her daughter.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss our plans other wise this little one here will order her minions to chop my head off," Booth joked.

Achilles let out a laugh as Brennan stated the improbability of infants being able to take over the world. "Oh you were being facetious," she finally realized as she saw Achilles and Booth's dumbfound expressions.

"So how was your trip," Booth asked as he strapped Annalyse into her carrier, gently stuck her duck under her arm, and gave her the bottle Brennan handed to him.

Achilles gave a small smile at the view before him. His mom and Booth had no idea just how domestic and natural they looked. If only his main man Parker was there, the view would be the epitome of happiness.

Before Brennan could answer, Achilles went off recounting what they had done in Virginia. "It was really great. I was surprised with how much we did in so little time. We went to visit my dad's grave and spent time with the family. My cousin Charlotte and some of her friends took my cousins Reagan, Kane and I to this amazing Alternative Rock concert too."

Achilles paused to stuff some pancakes in his mouth before continuing. "And then mom took us around the town to see their old school and hangouts. My Grandpa Jim, Uncle Mikey, and Uncle Harrison took us to some super cool places too. We went to the Mariners museum, the Virginia War Museum, and the Old Warwick County Court House.

And then my Grandma Carol, Aunt Deanna; that's Uncle Harrison's wife, and Aunt Victoria; she's Uncle Mikey's wife, took us to the Newport News Park, the Flea Market, and the Fine Arts Center." Achilles said as he continued to shovel pancakes into his mouth.

"Sounds like you all had a ton of fun," Booth smiled as he ripped open some sugar packets for his coffee.

"Oh yeah. We didn't do much around town the last time we were there so it made up for it. I also took a lot of pictures. Remind me to show you sometime," Achilles stated with the same excitement as a six-year old on Christmas morning.

Booth chuckled as the teen then focused all his attention on the next stack of pancakes the waitress had brought over. A comfortable silence fell over them as they quietly ate their breakfast and enjoyed each other's company. A few minutes past by when the front door of the diner jingled open and Achilles' head popped up as fast as a dog's so he could see who was walking through the door. He lit up when he saw one of his friends from school and excused himself to talk to her.

* * *

><p>When Achilles left the table, Booth looked at Brennan with a smile and caught her warm gaze. He was delighted when Brennan blushed furiously. "What," she asked him.<p>

Booth shook his head. "Nothing. I just missed you," he confessed this time his cheeks turning a bright red.

"I find that I missed you too," Brennan confessed shyly.

A shy grin crept across Booth's face. The thought that his partner, _Dr. Temperance Brennan_, his Bones had missed _him_ was enough to boost his ego 110%, even if she did argue that there was no such percentage higher than a 100.

"Listen Bones, uh I was wondering if, you were busy this coming Friday night," Booth asked suddenly feeling like he was that really awkward thirteen-year old version of himself asking Chelsea Hutcherson if she wanted to go to the spring dance.

Brennan mentally ran through her planner and found herself free on said evening. "Barring any cases that may pop up during the week, my agenda is pretty much open for that night."

Booth looked hopeful as he began to rub the back of his neck. "Okay. Well. I uh- if nothing comes up, I was wondering if you wouldliketohavedinnerwithme?"

A quizzical look came across Brennan's face. "I'm sorry Booth, but can you please repeat that again at a slower pace?"

Booth let out a nervous laugh. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me on Friday night," he asked nervously.

Brennan tilted her head slightly to the side. "Like on a date?"

'She looks so cute when she does that.' Booth thought.

He smiled nervously. "Yes."

Brennan was quiet for a moment and Booth's nerves increased. After what seemed like an eternity Brennan smiled shyly. "I'd love to have dinner with you."

The nerves Booth felt simmered as he grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yes," Brennan reaffirmed a slight rosy tinge creeping across her cheeks.

Booth smiled like a fool feeling like he had hit the big time. He had to admit that the idea of him ever having a slightly remote chance with someone like her was a little too far fetched. His Bones was so beautiful and brilliant; she had prestige and caliber. Booth didn't have any of those things. She could be dating doctors or lawyers or CEO's of big time companies, and yet here she was agreeing to have dinner with him, just a regular guy with a stressful job. Booth wondered why someone like her would ever want anything to do with someone like him.

And then he remembered who Bones had been married to before. She had been married to a Ranger, just a regular guy much like himself. Booth then realized that Brennan wasn't one of _those _people. Even though she was not at all modest about her intelligence and wealth, she could empathize with everyone without even realizing it. She didn't talk down to people; they were all her equals. Brennan was a person first, a human being. She was caring and compassionate. And that's just a small amount of things about Bones that made Booth fall in love with her.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what about the kids," Booth asked smiling down at Annalyse sitting in her carrier, her bottle long forgotten as she looked at her stuffed duck in the same way her mom looked at bones.<p>

"Angela is taking Annalyse for a 'girls night' and Achilles will be attending a hockey game with Hodgins."

Booth was surprised. "Whoa. I didn't know that Hodgins and Achilles liked hockey."

Brennan stirred her tea around. "Well, they're not as big a fan as you may be, but they find it quite enjoyable. Christopher's family is big on the athletics especially with football, baseball, and hockey. My father in-law James is from Pittsburg, so they're naturally Steelers, Pirates, and Penguins fans."

"They've been trying to get Achilles into it ice hockey since we adopted him. Achilles hadn't shown any real interest in the sport until he saw his cousin Kane playing in a league game when we were in Newport News last October. When his interest peaked, the whole family took us to a Penguins game the next evening and he just loved it. He's been a Penguins fan ever since, but now that we live here, Achilles is taking to the Capitals."

Booth liked the Brennan family even more with each new discovery about them. "Wow, I must say, you Brennan's are just full of surprises," he chuckled.

Brennan smiled. "Well, what's life with a little mystery?"

* * *

><p>Booth took a sip of his coffee as he subconsciously rocked Anna's carrier lulling her to sleep. "So what about Hodgins? What's his deal with hockey? He doesn't seem like an puck head to me."<p>

Brennan watched Booth rocking Anna's carrier in surprise. She wondered if he knew he was doing so without realizing it. "It may not look like it, but Hodgins actually just likes sports in general. At the Jeffersonian's End of Summer Bash, Dr. Hodgins showed off his deceptive athletic prowess. It was very impressive."

"Huh, who would've thought," Booth wondered as he drank his coffee.

"And he just goes to the hockey games to make use of the free season tickets that we got."

"Wait a minute, _you _get _free_ tickets to the Capitals games. How did you get free season tickets and when were you going to tell me," Booth asked incredulously.

Brennan just shrugged as she drank her tea. "The owner's wife as well as the wives of their Marketing Director and General Managers are very big fans of my books. They even have a book club dedicated to my works. When they found out that we had moved here to DC, they would send us all sorts of things as a way to get me to come meet them."

"They sent us autographed jerseys and tickets to all sorts of events and venues. It was a bit overwhelming and completely ridiculous in my honest opinion. And I don't know how they found this out, but when Achilles was in the hospital they sent him an a get well card signed and two personalized Capitals jerseys [one for use and one autographed by the team] and a hockey stick signed by the Boston Bruins when they played them that week."

"Wow," Booth breathed slowly.

Brennan nodded. "After that, Achilles suggested we go meet these people to thank them for their generosity. I also thought it would be a good way for me to tell them it was completely necessary to keep sending us these kinds of things. They took Achilles and I on a tour of the facilities before having lunch with them. We found them to be very gracious and hospitable people. "

"So did you ask them to stop sending you all those 'gifts'?"

Brennan shook her head. "Well no not quite. I decided to let them keep sending me things. I do a lot of philanthropy work and per out agreement, the more valuable ticket packages and memorabilia are auctioned off at multiple events all over Washington DC, Maryland, and the eastern seaboard benefitting a large variety of charities and multiple youth programs for academics, performing and visuals arts, and athletics."

"Whatever has a lesser value, they are just given away. The Capitals people have always done philanthropy work and with my help, their support and image increases. So as a thank you, they gave us season tickets to the Capitals games as well as full access to the Acela, Coaches, and Players Clubs. The reason why I didn't tell you about it is because I know you love the Flyers and I thought you wouldn't be the least bit interested."

"It's nice that you have those items auctioned off to benefit really great causes. And thank you for taking my favorite team into consideration, but Bones, it is _free _hockey tickets! I would never pass that opportunity up if you were to ask me. Plus, the Capitals are the home team, and I gotta support them too," Booth replied giving Brennan the patent Seeley Booth charm smile.

Brennan smiled back. "I shall remember it next time."

Booth grinned at the thought of possible free tickets and the use of the club areas. "So do you ever keep anything just for yourself," he asked curiously.

"Just the personal Capitals jerseys. They do however take Achilles and his friends into the locker rooms before or after the hockey games to meet the players and coaches. So he's always coming home with autographed paraphernalia. You should see his room, it's like a shrine," Brennan chuckled.

Booth was nearly speechless. "Wow."

Brennan smiled. "Yeah."

"So, getting back to Friday night, Annalyse is going to be with Angela. And Achilles will be going out with Hodgins?"

Brennan nodded her affirmation. "Correct."

Booth smiled. "All right then. It's a date."

Brennan smiled back. "It's a date."


	25. Like Teenage Girls

AN: Happy Bones Monday. As I'm posting this, I have yet to see the new episode. I was going to post this chapter sooner, but something unexpected came up and then my internet way going haywire for a bit. But, it's good now.

I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but you guys really are the best readers ever. I have both my royal readers and new comers as well. Don't be shy to stop by and say "hi." You guys keep me writing. A certain party has been commenting on how Achilles seems like the "perfect" son and were curious to see if he had any flaws. So to tide you over dear reader of mine...I will tell you that…

***SOILER ALERT! Lol!***

That he does indeed have flaws. I have a chapter coming up where we see how he deals with being a teenager and being influenced by peers and social media. It's something that I think a lot of us have dealt with at some part of our lives whether we were teens, young adults, or even as adults. And we'll see how Brennan will go about handling having a teenager and how the male role models in Achilles life will help him deal with his experiences.

Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own Bones, just the characters of Annalyse and Achilles.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25: Like Teenaged Girls<span>

It was a fairly easy going workweek for Booth and for Brennan and the rest of the team at Jeffersonian. They had an open and closed case, their paperwork was completed in a timely manner, and Brennan had received a new set of remains set to be examined and authenticated with no set completion date. They all went out to lunch as a team and Brennan found Booth to be a bit more flirtatious towards her. And as he flirted with Brennan, to Booth's delight, she flirted right back.

When Friday finally rolled around, much to everyone's surprise, as soon as the clock struck twelve in the afternoon, Brennan picked up Annalyse from day care and took an early day. Angela took off not long after to help Brennan get ready for her date with Booth by dragging her to the mall first for lunch and shopping.

* * *

><p>When Achilles stepped into the front door after school, saw the shopping bags cluttered at the bottom of the stairs, and heard Cyndi Lauper blaring from the Bose in his mom's room, he immediately feared for his life. It was cute that his mom was going on a date; he just did <em>not <em>want to be present for the preparation process. Achilles knew better than to intrude on the sacred female ritual. He had been early to arrive at his date's house for junior prom last school year and decided to pop in to say hello. He got yelled at and shoved out the door by his date, her mom, cousin, and sister.

Achilles shuddered at the memory and quickly bound up the stairs. When he walked past his mom's open room door, he saw a rare sight. His mom and Aunt Angela were on his mom's bed giggling like teenaged girls as they painted their nails. He froze in his tracks and did not a double, but a triple take.

He stuck his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the doorjamb and smiled. He loved seeing his mom so carefree and uncensored. She was always working so hard and putting others before her; it was always so refreshing to see his mom doing something just for herself.

"You ladies having fun," he finally asked from his spot in the doorway.

Angela turned and gasped while quickly grabbing the Bose remote raising it above her head ready to throw it at the intruder. "Oh dear God, don't scare us like that," Angela breathed placing a hand on her chest and turning off the Bose.

Achilles chuckled. "Sorry," he said as he shuffled in kissing his aunt and mom and the cheek before plopping himself on the bed next to Brennan.

Brennan closed the bottle of nail polish and placed it on her nightstand. She took Achilles' head in her lap and kissed his forehead. "How was school today?"

Achilles closed his eyes as his mom ran her hand through his silky hair. "You are in need of a hair cut by the way. It's getting long again."

Achilles chuckled. "I know; I'll go get it cut first thing tomorrow morning. But school was okay. We didn't really do much, just started our reviews for the end of the semester exams next month. The guys and I were mainly talking about the hockey game tonight. We're playing the Rangers."

"Who's going with you and Hodgins," Brennan asked as her fingers danced over Achilles' eyebrows.

"Just the regular gang minus a few good men," Achilles laughed as Angela rolled her eyes.

Brennan frowned. "I don't know what that means."

"It's just a metaphor. Don't think too hard on it ma. It just means that we'll be missing Brooks and Josh. Josh is working and Brooks and the family went to Baltimore for the weekend."

Brennan just nodded. "And the rest?"

"Uncle Jack and I are meeting Sterling, Axel, and Garrett at the diner. And Diesel will meet us at the Player's Club."

"And the other two tickets? Did you give it to someone else," Brennan asked.

Achilles gave his mom a sheepish smile. "Do you remember that girl I met back in Newport News? Kori Gates?"

Angela perked up at the news. "You met a girl in Virginia?"

Achilles smiled widely as the image of Kori Gates popped into his mind. "Yeah."

A look of realization hit Brennan. "Oh, I remember. We were standing in line at the coffee shop when Anna started waving her duck around and accidentally hit the head of the girl standing in front of us. A number of apologies later, Achilles and this girl started talking. Her name was Korina Gates, or Kori for short. Kori and her twin brother Kaden graduated from Georgetown Lab last year and are freshmen at John Hopkins University. They were on their way to Norfolk to visit their grandparents for the holidays."

"Oh an older woman. Nice going nephew," Angela smirked.

Achilles began to blush. "Anyways, she and Kaden got back a few days ago and I gave her a call this morning to invite her and her brother to the game. They're taking the Amtrack into the city. Their parents live in Wesley Heights, so they'll be spending the weekend there."

Angela raised an eyebrow. "You are going to be the perfect gentlemen you were taught to be right nephew?"

Achilles nodded as Brennan quietly laughed. "Always Aunty. Always."

Angela smiled. "Well it sounds like you folks are going to have a lot of fun. And you will keep an eye on your old Uncle Hodgins yeah? You know how he can get sometimes," Angela sighed shaking her head.

Achilles laughed as he sat up. "Yes ma'am. Uncle Jack plus too much alcohol and sports is a bad combination."

"Good. Now get your cute little behind out of here. I need to finish turning your mom into a princess," Angela said playfully pushing Achilles off the bed.

"I don't want to look like a princess. I just want to look like me," Brennan argued.

Angela just rolled her eyes as Achilles laughed. "Have fun with that. I'm going to wake up Annalyse and take her to the park. We should be home before you leave," Achilles said as he placed a goodbye kiss on his mom and aunt's cheek.

* * *

><p>"So Bren, on a scale of 1 through 10, how nervous are you for your date with Agent Studly tonight? I haven't seen you this anxious since your wedding night," Angela asked as she painted her own toenails a vibrant purple color.<p>

"My neurons aren't even quantifiable on your scale," Brennan blushed. "I haven't been on first date in nearly six years. I know this is irrational, but I feel like I'm going to make myself look like a fool as they say."

Angela laughed. "Sweetie, don't worry about it. Just relax and be yourself."

"Aren't I always myself," Brennan asked quizzically.

Angela narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean. Like I said, just relax and take it easy; it's just Booth."

Brennan laughed nervously. "Yeah…it's just Booth."

Angela smiled and shook her head. "I think it's cute how much Booth affects you without you even knowing it."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela laughed. "Oh please sweetie. Even a blind man can see how you smile a lot more around him. Or how much brighter your eyes get whenever he walks into the room and you're around him. Or how flustered you get whenever he's really close by you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Ange."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Sure sweetie. Sure. Why don't you just go enjoy your bath while I go make me some popcorn and watch whatever cheesy romance movie they have on the Women's Network."

Brennan rolled her eyes back at Angela and climbed out of her bed. "Try not to get popcorn in my bed sheets again please."

"No promises," Angela smirked as she got off the bed as well.

Brennan began to make her way into the shower when Angela stopped her. "Hey Bren?"

"Yeah," she asked turning towards her best friend

Angela smiled coyly. "You affect Booth a lot too you know."

Brennan smirked. "And don't I know it."

"Temperance Brennan you are a tease," Angela laughed.

* * *

><p>After several trips down the slide, a push or two on the swings, and a mad crawl towards actual ducks, Achilles and Annalyse sought refuge from the heat under a big shady tree. It was still unusually warm so late in November. The temperature had yet to decrease and the chance of snowfall anytime soon was slim.<p>

Achilles dropped Anna's lavender baby diaper and sat her down on the soft grass. He pulled out a few toys and shook his head when Annalyse immediately went for her favorite stuffed duck. From the minute he placed the toy in her crib at the hospital and her tiny latched onto its wings, they were inseparable.

Achilles sat down next to Annalyse and played along making funny noises and laughing as she tried to mimic him. After a while, he laid back and propped his head up on Anna's bag to watch her play. The sun's rays peeking through the leaves were warm on his skin and he closed his eyes just for a moment to bask in it.

He felt a soft weight against his side and tiny fingers digging into his skin struggling for a bit. Achilles smiled when he felt a poke in his chest and heard Annalyse speaking loudly in her gibberish. He opened his eyes and found Annalyse sitting on his stomach and staring down at him with her brilliant blue eyes and a curious look on her face.

"Hey there monkey," he cooed as he placed his hands behind her back.

Annalyse smiled and leaned forward and placed her hands on his cheeks. "Mmm…blb."

Achilles chuckled. "You don't say? Well, what do you think about mommy going on a date with Agent Booth? Do you think it's a good idea," Achilles asked as he clutched Annalyse to his chest and sat up.

Annalyse reached for Achilles sunglasses on his head. "Blb. Mhm. Mum. Mum! Mum!"

Achilles laughed as he took his sunglasses and put it on his sister. "Your first word! You said mom. You're very smart little one. Can you say it again? Can you say mom?"

Annalyse looked up at her brother with a winning smile, his sunglasses far too big for her small face. "Mm…mum. Mum. Mum."

Achilles just laughed as he took out his phone to snap a picture of his sister. "What about my name _mon ange_? Can you say Achilles? Ah-key-lease. Ah-key-lease."

Annalyse smiled. "Ahhh-ch!"

Achilles burst out laughing and held Annalyse tight while he stood up. "Close enough. Come on monkey let's go tell momma what we learned and see her off."

* * *

><p>"So what do think Ange? Will Booth like it," Brennan asked hesitantly as she stepped out of her walk in closet and stood before her best friend lounging on her bed.<p>

Angela's jaw dropped as she placed her bowl of popcorn on the nightstand beside her. "Oh, sweetie you look absolutely gorgeous! You are going knock his silly little striped socks right off.


	26. Have I Told You Lately?

AN: Hey everyone. I apologize for my updates being so far apart and out of whack. This school semester and my job are running me down to the bone. I've got a fair month and a half left before a three-month summer. And that's when I'm really going to crank out the updates. Well, that's if my parents don't make me get a summer job. Lol!

So this is part one of Booth and Brennan's date night. You wouldn't believe how many times I've rewritten their date because it just didn't seem right to me. I'm going to say it out right that it's nothing fancy or over the top. So if you were expecting something of the sorts, then too bad. I would describe it as intimate and low key…I think. I don't know; read and be the judge.

Disclaimer: Remember, I don't own Bones, just the characters of Annalyse and Achilles.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26: Have I Told You Lately How Cheesy You Are?<span>

Booth was extremely nervous as he drove down Brennan's street. This was the first time he was going to her house after their argument in what seemed like a lifetime ago. It was also the first time he got to see what her neighborhood looked like. It didn't really surprise him that she would live in one of the more affluent neighborhoods in DC. But the whole living in the suburbs thing gave him the creeps. He had seen the Stepford Wives.

He glanced at the houses as he turned down Brennan's street. All of the houses there were big, each one had it's own unique style and taste. The yards were big too; very green and well manicured. There were at least two or three cars parked in the driveways. And in some yards: toys, bikes, scooters, and skateboards were scattered around.

Booth finally pulled up to her beautiful two-story single-family home and parked on the street a few feet away from their mailbox. Brennan's silver Mercedes SUV and her dark blue Prius and Achilles' black Tahoe were parked in the long gravel driveway on the left side of the house. The garage was closed and Booth's natural curiosity couldn't help but wonder what was in the garage if none of their vehicles were parked in there.

Booth put the Sequoia in park just as the front door of the Brennan household swung open and the well-built backside of another male wearing dark red swim trunks was starting to back out.

"What the hell," Booth thought as the shirtless male put his flip-flops on.

When the male turned around, Booth was shocked and confused to see Hodgins making his way down the path. He got out of his Sequoia, grabbed the bouquet of daffodils from the passenger seat, and started up the path.

"Hey Hodgins, what are you doing here? And why are you shirtless?"

Hodgins looked up in surprise. "Hey Booth. I was just talking to Angie. She was helping Dr. B get ready for your date night tonight. The half naked appearance is because I'm washing my cars. Didn't anyone tell you that Angie and I live next door," Hodgins asked turning to point at a much larger house where a number of newly washed exotic vehicles sat in the round driveway.

"No. They haven't mentioned that to me," Booth replied casually.

"Ah well, now you know. Have a good time tonight," Hodgins said slapping Booth on his back as he headed back towards his house.

Booth smiled. "You too Hodgins."

* * *

><p>Booth made his way up to the front door and took a deep breath. He checked his hair in the closed front window and adjusted his black silk long sleeved dress shirt. The top two buttons were undone revealing a nice strip of tanned skin and his cuffs were undone as he usually wore them. He brushed away invisible lint on his pressed and starched dark blue jeans that fitted his form really nicely. And his dress shoes were nice and shiny.<p>

Booth finally rang the doorbell with a shaky finger and heard the stomping of feet coming down the staircase. The front door flew open and Achilles stood there in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top, his hair still damp from a shower, and a diaper clad Annalyse crawling close behind him.

"Hey Booth come on in. Mom is just about ready," Achilles said as he squatted down to pick up Annalyse and let the agent in.

"Don't mind the naked baby. I was getting Anna dressed after a very messy bath," Achilles added with a chuckle.

Booth smiled, as he looked down at Brennan's mini me. "Hello Anna."

Annalyse hunkered down in her brother's arms and hid her face in Achilles' chest. Achilles and Booth were stunned at Anna's sudden shyness. She was normally so bubbly and very talkative.

"Hey, why are you being so shy? Look who it is _mon ange_. You know Booth, can you say hi to Booth," Achilles asked in a soft and slightly childish tone.

Booth smiled when Annalyse turned her head just a bit so he could see one of her brilliant blue eyes peeking up at him under long lashes. "Hello again Anna," he said softly.

When Annalyse popped up from under her brother's chin, Booth spotted a tiny scar on her chest right over her heart. He felt his breath get caught in his throat and he wondered why she had it. All sorts of images popped into his mind and Booth fought hard to banish it.

He just smiled as Annalyse gave a small smile of her own and waved shyly at Booth. Booth reached out and ran a finger lightly under her foot. Annalyse squirmed at the feeling and immediately began to giggle making Booth chuckle. "Ah there she is."

The laughter died when Booth caught sight of Angela making her way down the stairs with Brennan following close behind. Booth's breath caught in his chest when he laid eyes on her. She looked absolutely stunning in a blue spaghetti strapped cocktail dress cut right above her knees and matching strappy heels that made her legs look like they went on for miles.

"Hello Booth," Brennan blushed as she looked at speechless face.

"Dude pick your jaw up off the floor and quit ogling my mom. That's so not classy," Achilles, scolded albeit playfully when Booth had yet to reply.

"Uh, sorry. Good evening Bones you look absolutely beautiful. These are for you," Booth said as he nervously held out the bouquet of flowers.

Brennan smiled as she took the flowers and took a quick whiff. "Thank you Booth."

Booth blushed as Brennan leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll just go put these in a vase and we can get going."

* * *

><p>When Brennan left the foyer, Booth let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Wow G-Man, that was smooth; real smooth," Angela laughed.<p>

"I haven't felt this nervous since the eight grade," Booth said rubbing the back of his neck.

Achilles just laughed as he shifted Annalyse in his arms to free a hand and hold it out to Booth. "You kids have fun tonight."

"Thanks Achilles. You too," Booth said shaking the teens' hand.

"There better not be any funny business going on either; my mom aint no toy to be played around with. And you better have her home at a decent hour you got that Cochise?" Achilles asked as his grip on Booth's hand got tighter.

Booth narrowed his gaze and tightened his grip as well. "You got it."

"Okay, let's go," Brennan called as she made her way back to the foyer.

Achilles quickly dropped Booth's hand and hugged his mom tightly with his free arm. "You look beautiful as always ma. The game might be a bit late. Since I'm not driving tonight and Uncle Jack has to come straight home afterwards, I'm going to stay over at Garrett's place," he said sweetly as he kissed Brennan's cheek.

"Good. I don't want you driving around late at night. And please remember to keep a close eye on your Uncle Hodgins," Brennan said as she fussed with Achilles' hair before placing a kiss on Anna's cheek.

"Bye sweetie. Be good for Aunty Angela okay? Mommy will see you in the morning."

Annalyse popped up with a bright smile. "Buh. Buh, Mum. Mum," Annalyse happily sang as she waved goodbye.

Brennan gasped. "Two new words in one day; I am very impressed. You are very brilliant Anna. Just as I predicted," Brennan praised her daughter.

Booth smiled. "Brilliant just like her mom."

"Okay kids. Go have fun," Angela said as she all but shoved Brennan and Booth out the door.

* * *

><p>"Booth, where exactly are we going," Brennan asked as he pulled down a dark street in what looked like an abandoned building just outside of town.<p>

Booth chuckled. "Don't worry about Bones."

"Of course I'm worried Booth. Have you seen where we are? It looks dangerous," Brennan, replied her voice dropping to a whisper as she made sure her door was locked.

Booth chuckled as he parked the Sequoia. "Since when is Dr. Temperance Brennan afraid of anything?"

Brennan's breath caught in her throat a bit at Booth's words. The soft disembodied echo of her deceased husband's voice rang somewhere in the back of her head as her mind flashed back to the day in the cemetery long ago. _"My Temperance isn't afraid of anything." _

When Brennan didn't respond, Booth reached across the console to grab his partner's hand. Booth looked straight into Brennan's eyes and gave her hand a small squeeze. "Do you trust me?"

_I'm not afraid of anything Booth. I was afraid before, after Christopher died, about falling in love again with someone else. But everything is okay now. You make me want to fall in love again. _

Brennan snapped back to reality. "I'm not afraid of anything. Not anymore. And of course I trust you Booth; you know I do. I trust with my life as well as my children's."

Booth's heart soared. "Then unlock your door and follow me."

Brennan nodded and did as she was told. When she looked up Booth was already on the other side opening her door.

"Booth! I am very capable of opening my own door thank you very much," Brennan admonished.

"Come on Bones. I'm trying to be the perfect gentlemen here."

"Chivalry is dead Booth," Brennan remarked as she closed the passenger door.

"Not to me is it," Booth smiled as he offered his arm.

Brennan took his arm and let Booth lead her down a dim alleyway. Booth sensed Brennan's remaining unease so he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in tightly. He was in awe of just how perfectly she seemed to fit with him. It was as if they were made for each other.

"Just remember Bones, I am your gun. I'll protect you."

"I know Booth. But, if something were to attack us, I'm going to steal your keys, trip you, run the other way, and take your vehicle back go civilization."

Booth let out a laugh. "Good one Bones. You made a funny."

"I'm a constant surprise," Brennan laughed.

* * *

><p>Booth led Brennan to the end of the alley where a light bulb flickered above a vast door with peeling dark green paint and a faded plaque reading: The Red Rose. He knocked firmly only once and waited for a response. Booth dropped his hold around Brennan's waist and took her hand into his as the door swung open. Brennan gasped in awe as Booth led her through the threshold of The Red Rose.<p>

The people who worked there as well as the walls of The Red Rose told its story just as bones told Brennan a story. Brennan looked around in wonder: thinking, analyzing, and recreating its history. It was built in aftermaths of World War I she had deduced. By the pictures on the wall, the décor, the fixtures, and the bar and seating areas, (minus just a few modern modifications), The Red Rose remained grand just as it did decades ago when it saw glory as a speakeasy in the decade of jazz music, mobsters, and prohibition. Although the concept was preposterous, it was as if time had been frozen here.

A man in his mid-seventies with his snow-white hair slicked back and wearing a white dress shirt, pants, and suspenders greeted them. "Seeley! It's so nice to you see you my boy."

Booth hugged the man. "It's always good to see you too Willie."

The man named Willie looked at Brennan and smiled. "And who is this very beautiful young woman that you have on your arm this evening? Tell me doll, what is a stunner like you doing with a lug nut like ol Seeley here?"

"I'm not quite sure if I understood what you meant by that," Brennan replied a bit confused.

The older man laughed and shook his head as Booth glared at him. "It means you're beautiful and I'm ugly. It was a compliment to you and an insult to me."

"You're not ugly Booth. In fact, you are quite pleasing to look at," Brennan complimented.

Booth blushed. "Aw thanks Bones."

"Quite the literal one you got there eh Seeley boy," the older man laughed.

"She keeps me on my toes."

The older man held his hand out to Brennan. "The name is Willie Marino. I'm a very close family friend of the Booth's."

Brennan took the older man's hand and blushed when Willie leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm Booth's partner Dr. Temperance Brennan with the Jeffersonian Institute."

Willie's eyes grew wide. "Oh, a doctor eh? I see you're stepping on up eh Seeley boy. Is that what you're into now? A little naughty doctor caring for a wounded warrior?" Willie joked punching the younger man in the shoulder.

Brennan knew what Willie was implying and she laughed as Booth turned bright red. "She's not that kind of doctor, Willie."

Willie looked confused. "Then what kind of doctor are you?"

"An anthropologist."

A look of realization hit Willie's face. "Hang on. You're that Bone Lady/Author. The missus loves your books. She'll be sorry she decided to stay home tonight."

"Oh I'm sure this wont be the only time I come here," Brennan replied confidently.

Booth's heart soared at that statement and he pulled Brennan into a tight embrace. "You got our table ready Willie," he asked.

"Sure do. I'll see you two kids there," Willie replied as he whisked them away.

* * *

><p>As they waited for their food, Booth gazed at Brennan in awe. He couldn't get over just how beautiful she was.<p>

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you look tonight," Booth asked.

Brennan laughed as she set her wine glass down. "Yes you have Booth; about ten times already," she said with a shy smiled.

"Have I? Well it doesn't seem like enough. Temperance, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever been lucky to lay my eyes on."

Brennan smiled and tried her best not to laugh. Booth's line was absolutely cheesy in her honest opinion. It didn't last long and she just burst out laughing.

Booth frowned. "What?"

"I'm really sorry Booth, but that line was super cheesy," Brennan replied.

Booth thought about it for a bit and smiled. "Yeah that was kind of cheesy."

Booth loved the dynamic he shared with Bones. They were comfortable with one another as they were able to joke and tease and could almost figure out what the other was thinking. It was as if they had been friends forever. And not only did they get along well, their kids did too. He could tell that Brennan had found her footing again when she was in Virginia for the Thanksgiving holidays and he couldn't help, but wonder what had happened. Whatever the reason, Booth was glad that for the first time since working with her, Brennan's smile was reaching her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jazz music played softly from within the depths of The Red Rose as Booth and Brennan enjoyed their meals. Booth had gone for a good old fashion steak and potatoes while Brennan tried a classic Marino family pasta dish.<p>

"Why haven't I heard of this place before," Brennan asked as she set her wine glass down.

"Willie wants to keep this old gin joint the same way it has been for years; a secret. He says he wants people to find The Red Rose on their own or by word of mouth. It seems a bit off-putting from a business standpoint, but the business is good for them. Word of this place is slowly getting out there because whenever I have time to stop by, there are always new customers. The people like to come here for the great food, some good conversation, and the family atmosphere."

Brennan smiled. "I like the concept."

"This place holds a lot of memories for me. Many a celebrations have been held here: my return home from Kosovo, my graduation from Quantico, Parker's birth, and the success of my first big case just to name a few," Booth added.

"How long have you known the Marino family," Brennan asked as she looked at a framed picture of a younger Booth, Willie, and three other people hanging on the wall next to their table.

"Oh years and years. Willie and my grandfather grew up on the same street back in Philly. Growing up, my brother Jared and I were real close to Willie's two youngest Desiderio and Elena. We're not as close as we used to be, but we try to stay in touch. Our work and family always keeps us busy now."

Booth pointed to the woman in the picture Willie had his arm around. "That's Elena. She's a lawyer up in New York. She has her own firm and everything. Her husband is a Political Law professor at Vassar. They have twin seven-year old girls."

Booth then pointed to the man he had an arm slung around his neck. He was a splitting image of Willie. "That's Desiderio. He and his family are here in DC helping Willie run the business. He's also works part time for the Bureau as their financial manager."

Booth pointed to the last man sitting on a barstool in front of Willie, Booth, Desiderio, and Elena with a wide smile on his face. "And that's Gianni; he's the oldest of the three Marino kids. Gianni is Italy tending to the family vineyard."

Brennan smiled at the picture of Booth's extended family.

* * *

><p>As they finished off their main course and started on some traditionally made gelato for dessert, talk turned to their kids.<p>

"…So the game clock is winding down and Parker and his team need one more goal to win their game. Parker and the boys have the puck and their trying to play keep away from the other team while trying to get down the ice to score. There's only like five seconds left on the game clock when Parker gets the puck and he's just flying down the ice ready to score. And then out of nowhere, this kid on the other team barrels into him and fouls Parker. So the ref puts the kid in the box and gives Parker the go ahead to make the penalty shot. He scores them beautifully and they win the game," Booth said proudly as he recapped Parker's hockey game from the night before.

"Wow. I am very impressed. You must be really proud of Parker," Brennan said with a smile, having no clue as to what her partner was talking about despite the number of hockey games she attended.

"Yeah I really am. That kid is going places I'm telling you. I think a nice long career in the NHL is calling his name."

"What if Park doesn't want to play professional hockey," Brennan asked hypothetically.

"Well then, Parker can go off to some fancy college on scholarship and become a squinty doctor like you and the rest of the squint squad. I'm telling you Bones, ever since your boy started tutoring him, Parker has improved a lot more."

Brennan shook her head. "Parker has always been a smart child Booth. He's just getting that extra enrichment that most kids don't get in this day and age."

Booth smiled. "Yeah," he trailed off as he the nagging question in the back of his head came back to him.

"Hey Bones. Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable about it," Booth said nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Brennan assured.

"Well, when I was in the foyer with Achilles and Annalyse, I couldn't help but notice the tiny scar on Anna's chest. How…how did that happen?"

Brennan dabbed at the corner of her mouth as she tried to find a way to explain it to Booth in a manner he would understand. "Annalyse was born five and a half weeks premature. And because of that, she had trouble breathing. She also had problems with gaining weight so the doctors decided to run some tests on her. They discovered that Annalyse had a congenital heart defect called PDA, or Patent Ductus Arteriosus."

Booth felt sad for the little girl he had taken to. The thought of that his partner's sweet baby girl was born with a heart problem was enough to make him sick. "What's PDA?"

"First off, the ductus arteriosus is blood vessel that is a very important part of fetal blood circulation. Soon after birth, the ductus arteriosus is supposed to close. When they remain open, the hole causes oxygen–rich blood to mix with oxygen-poor blood that is circulating from the pulmonary artery."

"So the hole causes the good blood to get mixed up with the bad blood," Booth asked trying to understand what his partner was saying.

"That is correct. So when this happens, it causes the baby's blood pressure to increase in the lung arteries."

Both struggled with the image of Annalyse struggling to breathe and her heart beating faster than it should. "Were they were able to fix it?"

"At first the doctors placed Annalyse on some medication to see if it would help with the PDA. When it did not work, they opted for open-heart surgery, as Annalyse was too small to have a catheter procedure done. Would you like me to explain that?"

Booth paled slightly and shook his head. "No, I know what that it."

Brennan nodded. "That is how Annalyse got that tiny scar."

Booth nodded. "Annalyse is fine now right? She's healthy? Will she be able to live a normal life," he asked nervously.

Brennan smiled and nodded. "Yes, Annalyse is just fine. She is very healthy and will be able to carry on with a normal life."

The news made Booth fell much better. "Good. That's good, I'm very glad. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry or anything. It's just that I care for you guys so much. If anyone of you is hurt, then I hurt too," Booth confessed.

At that statement, Brennan felt her throat close. His concern for her daughter really showed just how much he cared. On impulse, Brennan placed a hand on the side of Booth's cheek and leaned in. Booth was stunned into oblivion when Brennan placed a very chaste kiss on his lips. Brennan could feel Booth smiling against her lips and when she pulled back, they both blushed.

* * *

><p>Date Night TBC...<p> 


	27. Guess I'm Falling For You

AN: Hey…how you doing? Wink. Wink. So like I had stated in my previous AN, I'm currently heading into the final third inning stretch of the spring semester, so updates on this may be a bit out of whack again. But I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my metaphorical heart for sticking it out with me.

This is final part of Booth and Brennan's date. Like I said, nothing too fancy or over the top. It's a bit short, but sweet. I think.

Oh and being the curious person I am, I was wondering where you all are from. Now I know the traffic charts are supposed to tell you, but it made absolutely no sense to me. Maybe it's because my mind is full of static right now from studying and stuff.

So tweet me or leave a comment and tell me where you're from. I changed my twitter name back to my old one: Eyes2TheSky21 (I promise I wont change it again) to say hello. Yes! You too my silent readers. I'm a nice person anons. I swear!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of its affiliates. I just own the characters of Achilles and Annalyse.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27: Guess I'm Falling For You<span>

While Booth excused himself to use the restroom, Brennan decided to people watch. It was something she liked to indulge herself in both as a writer and an anthropologist. She would observe the people in her surroundings, use her skills as anthropologist to ascertain what they did or what they have done in their lives, and used her skills as a writer to create a story about it. Just as she was about to spin a tale about how an elderly woman sitting across the ways had broken her wrist in a fall and her husband swooping in to care for her, Booth returned.

"Are you enjoying yourself Bones," Booth asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Yes I am enjoying myself very much. It means a lot that you would want to share a place that holds many fond memories for you with me."

"There's so much more I want to share with you," Booth whispered so softly it was almost mute.

Brennan had heard that and was about to respond when her cell phone pinged signaling a new text message. "Sorry about that. I thought I put it on vibrate," Brennan blushed as she pulled her phone out of her clutch.

"Ah there's no need to apologize Bones. It could be an emergency with the kids."

Brennan nodded as she read the message and opened the attachment. She smiled. "Oh it's just a picture message from Achilles' friend Garrett," Brennan replied as she turned her phone towards Booth.

Booth smiled at the picture. Achilles and Hodgins were dressed in their personal Capitals jerseys. They had one of their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders with their other arm high up in the air. They wore matching looks of excitement as they celebrated the first goal of the night.

"It looks like they're having a blast."

Brennan smiled as she looked at the photo again before placing her cell back into her clutch. "Oh yes. Achilles and Hodgins always make the most of their night whenever they go to the hockey games or if they're out doing other things."

Booth nodded as he took a sip of his beer. "Achilles and Hodgins are pretty close huh?"

"Yes. They always have been. Hodgins is like a second father to Achilles. When we were still living in Tacoma, be it a short hello or a full conversation, Achilles and Hodgins always found time to talk. Even if one or the other, or the both of them were busy, they talked. And whenever Christopher had to leave on his assignment, depending on our respective schedules, Hodgins and Angela would fly out to stay with us, or the kids and I would fly out here to DC to stay with them. And whenever you had Achilles and Hodgins together, we have to keep a really close eye on them. They are always 'up to no good' as they would say."

Booth chuckled. "The two of them must've have been very excited when you folks moved here to DC despite the circumstances."

"Definitely. Achilles and Hodgins were over the moon. And ever since the move, the bond between Achilles and Hodgins has gotten stronger. They do all sorts of things together now. I find that Achilles spends whatever free time he has with Jack. I'm glad Achilles is."

Booth arched and eyebrow. Hodgins was a great guy and Booth liked him very much, but he found it hard to relate to him in some ways due to his paranoid nature and his love for bugs and slime. "Why?"

Brennan's tone softened. "Well like I said before, Jack is like a second father to Achilles. With Christopher gone now, Hodgins is the closest thing Achilles has to a real father. Sure he has his grandfather's and uncles, but the distance between the families can make things difficult. At least Hodgins is always nearby to help in any way he can. Even though my son is a quite a fine young man, Achilles still needs that constant male role in his life."

"Ever since Christopher's death and his own football accident, Achilles has become a little bit lost. He says that he's fine, but I know he's not. I can see right through his act that he's still hurting and he's so confused. Achilles is doing his very best to be 'the man of the house' as he promised Christopher and take care of us, and it's taking a toll on him. I keep telling him that he shouldn't need to worry about me, that he should enjoy his teenaged years, but he's as stubborn as I am.

Jack has been getting Achilles back on track and helping him realize that he doesn't have to carry the whole weight of the world on his shoulders. Hodgins has stepped in to fill that role for him. It's really helped my son a great deal. Hodgins is helping Achilles find his footing again and formulate a new plan for his future and figuring out what he wants to do with his life, while guiding him down a good path."

Booth nodded as he thought about the conversation he shared with Achilles a few months ago. Achilles had said that if he needed advice or anything at all, he would come to Booth for help. Booth felt a little bummed out that the teen still didn't fully trust him to do so. Booth thought he was making some progress when they shared that conversation when Achilles woke up in the hospital and confided into him about the things he never shared with anyone else besides his parents.

Booth just let it go. Hodgins had been in the teen's life longer and Booth really didn't know where he stood with Achilles just yet. Booth hoped to make progress on that front if he and Brennan were to continue dating and hopefully become exclusive. Booth knew that having Achilles in his corner would mean a great deal to not only him, but to Brennan; her family and their friends.

Booth knew and Achilles probably knew it as well, that subconsciously, Achilles is the linchpin in all that could and would eventually happen. Achilles was the one who could either make or break a future with Brennan. Achilles was that last hurdle Booth had to jump to get to the end.

Booth was glad that Achilles and Parker had already bonded so well through their mentor program and that Parker was absolutely smitten with Annalyse. It was one less roadblock. Booth needed to be able to connect with the teen, earn his trust, and prove that he was worthy enough for his mother. But for now, he needed to take it just one step at a time.

"_Slow and steady wins the race Seeley. There is no need to rush things. You're a patient man. Slow and steady and you'll come out victoriously on top," he told himself. _

* * *

><p>The opening medley to a Michael Buble song began to fill the air and Booth held out his hand to Brennan. "May I have this dance Bones?"<p>

Once Brennan had taken Booth's hand, he led them back to the dance floor. Booth found an spot amongst the couples already on the floor, and pulled Brennan in close. She wrapped her arms around Booth's neck as he wrapped his low around Brennan's waist. Booth almost lost his breath when he pulled Brennan into his body. Brennan felt so soft and warm and smelt so intoxicating. Booth and Brennan lost themselves in the music and in the moment.

"You know for a place that's supposed to be preserved in the 1920's. They sure like to play a lot of modern music."

Booth chuckled. "Willie likes to keep it fresh as he says. Said if he keeps playing what they played back in the 20's, we'd all be rolling in our graves."

Brennan made a face. "I don't know what that means. The possibility of rolling in ones grave post mortem-" Brennan began when Booth playfully clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. No squinty talk while I'm trying to dance with you," Booth chided.

Brennan grinned against Booth's hand and licked his palm. "Bones," he yelped both shocked and slightly aroused as he pulled his hand back and wiped it on his slacks.

Brennan grinned evilly. "Yum. You taste like the chocolate gelato we had for dessert."

"Is that so? Well then, what do my lips taste like," Booth asked as he ghosted over Brennan's lips with his own.

"That wasn't sufficient enough," Brennan admonished as she leaned up to kiss him again.

She lingered for a bit before pulling back. "You taste like coffee, chocolate, and a little bit of spearmint gum. It's very Boothy."

"Got that right," Booth replied a bit flustered and out of breath from that kiss.

Booth felt a warm sensation in his chest that spread through his entire body when Brennan had kissed him for the second time that night. She tasted like heaven and all the good things in life. And damn he was addicted to her.

_When I look into your eyes_

_I see sunshine_

_The coulds are blown away_

_I hope you're here to stay_

_'Cause I've got me needing more of you_

_Guess I'm falling for you_

_You walk away_

_My eyes caress you_

_Then you turn and smile_

_You've caught me thinkin' of love with you_

_Guess I'm falling, I may be falling for you_

_Since I met you days are brighter_

_Life's uneven loads are lighter_

_When I hear you whisper the words I long to hear dear_

_Now I look into your eyes_

_I'm lost in knowing that you are all I want _

_My need for you is growing_

_Guess I'm falling, I think I'm falling for you_

_Think about falling for me too_

* * *

><p>Booth walked Brennan to her front door. "Can I see you again?"<p>

Brennan looked at Booth quizzically and frowned. "Of course you're going to see me again Booth we work together. We see each other on a near daily basis."

Booth blushed. "Right. Sorry, it's a force of habit."

Brennan smiled as she reached up to kiss Booth on his cheek. "Goodnight Booth. I'll see you on Monday."

Booth blushed and returned the gesture. "Good night Bones. Sleep well," Booth replied as he watched her step inside and close the door.

When Booth heard the front door's lock engage, he made his way down the pathway. Booth touched the place Brennan had kissed him and he grinned like a fool. His heart swelled with emotion as he threw his arms in the air and let out a whoop. For the first time in a long time, he was falling in love.

Booth climbed into his SUV and turned up the radio not caring that people were asleep. He sang along to whatever catchy tune was playing and drummed along on the steering wheel. Booth felt like he was on cloud nine. He had just been on a date with his beautiful partner. Booth chalked it up to the best first date he had ever been on. They had laughed and talked, danced the night away, and kissed several times. Yeah, Seeley Joseph Booth was high off of life right now and he didn't plan on coming down anytime soon.

As Booth drove back home to his apartment, all sorts of plans started formulating in his mind. He pictured his future, a bright future that included Bones, Achilles, and Annalyse in his and Parker's lives. But Booth knew that there was no room for error. He had to take it slow, to take it one day at a time. Just one day at a time.

* * *

><p>Just as Booth pulled into his usual parking spot, his phone started ringing. He glanced down and rolled his eyes when the phone number to the Metropolitan Police Department's main station flashed across the green. Booth looked at the bright green '11:15 P.M.' on his center console and groaned in frustration.<p>

Booth sighed as he pushed the talk button on his phone. "Booth."

"Special Agent Booth with the FBI," the voice on the other line inquired.

"Yeah that's me. Whom am I speaking to?"

"Officer Rip Magnum sir. Metro PD."

Booth had to stifle a laugh at the officer's name. Rip Magnum? Really? "How can I help you Officer Magnum? You guys got a dead body down there for me and my partner to come pick up or something?"

"No sir. Nothing of that sort, but I do have a kid down here in booking asking for you. Told me that he's your nephew."

"My nephew," Booth asked quite puzzled.

"Yes sir; one Achilles Brennan."

Booth froze at Achilles' name. "What happened? Is he hurt?"

"No sir. He's not hurt. But, why don't you come down to the station and we can talk," Officer Magnum suggested.

"Yeah I'm on my way," Booth said before throwing his phone down and heading back to the city.


	28. Even the Best Fall Down

AN: Hey there now! What's good everyone? I am very pleased and relieved to announce that as of yesterday afternoon, Wednesday April 25, 2012, I am officially done with the hellhole of the Spring 2012 semester. Lol! I'm finally on summer break baby! Woo-hoo!

However, this will be my last update for a while. The stress from school really wore me out, so I will be taking a short break from writing. Don't hate me! I just need a little QT to wind down and relax for a bit before jumping back on it. But once again, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my metaphorical heart for sticking it out with me.

Oh yeah, you guys got any theories about the season finale? I don't know about you, but I am getting a bit nervous after reading all these rumors. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and show your love for some Booth and Achilles interaction.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of its affiliates. I just own the characters of Achilles and Annalyse.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28: Even The Best Fall Down<span>

Booth rushed through the front doors of Metro PD headquarters and walked up to the desk. A middle-aged officer with short spiky ginger colored hair sat writing furiously in open files. The officer looked like he had been run ragged all day and that we was going to crash at any second now.

Booth cleared his throat to get the officer's attention and flipped out his badge. "Hi. Special Agent Seeley Booth. FBI. You folks called in me in regards to my nephew Achilles Brennan," Booth said introducing himself to officer.

The green-eyed officer nodded and stood up. "Yes sir. Officer Rip Magnum. If you follow me I'll take you right to him."

"So what happened," Booth asked as Officer Magnum led him towards the holding cells.

"At 10: 45 p.m. a squad car was responding to a suspicious activity call over at Stanton Park. Upon investigation, the responding officer discovered a large group of people having a party in the park. Everyone there was under the influence of drugs or alcohol or both. Thirty-four kids were arrested, seven of them escaped arrest, and four of them were sent to the hospital for further examination. Your boy here had a blood alcohol level of 0.06%," Officer Magnum said as they reached the holding cells.

Booth glanced into the cells and spotted a number of teenaged kids either passed out on the beds, going through with drawls, or emptying out the contents in their body. Booth spotted Achilles lying in the bed with his Capitals jersey balled up under his head and his large arm slung across his face. He was breathing slowly and heavily.

Booth was stunned. He would never in a million years imagine that Achilles Brennan: the all around golden boy, his partner's son, the prodigy, the caring and protective older brother, and the mentor of his son, would ever be caught up in any of that.

"What kinds of drugs were found on scene?"

Officer Magnum looked at his little yellow notepad. "Officers found marijuana, cocaine, LSD, ecstasy, and a bunch of other new age crap that the kids are doing these days."

"Do you know if he had any drugs in his system," Booth asked as he looked at the teen with concern.

Officer Magnum glanced back at his notes. "There were no drugs; just the alcohol. However, Vice unit officers did find some narcotic hydrocodone/paracetamol in his back pocket. The Vicodin is prescribed to your boy here, but I think you folks should keep a very close eye on his usage. Addictions to prescription pain medication is increasing and a number of people have been dying from overdose."

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a breath. His mind was going in all sorts of places. A possible addiction to prescription pain medication; what the heck was going on with this kid? What was Brennan going to say when she found out?

"What are the charges being brought up against him? I'm going to have a talk with the DA. From what you told me, I've gathered a criminal trespassing and underage drinking."

Officer Rip Magnum stuck his notebook in his back pocket and shook his head. "Any of the possible charges against him were dropped."

Booth raised an eyebrow in surprise. Achilles was getting off really, really easy. Had it been any other teenager, he or she would be fined, serving jail time, and performing countless hours of community service.

"Why," he asked curiously.

"I had a very nice and very long talk with DA Kinkade before you arrived. I informed the DA that while I was reading a case file of the person who had facilitated the party, Dante Rivera, is apart of a drug ring operation that's circling both the DC area and Maryland High Schools. DA Kinkade agreed to drop the charges if Achilles fully cooperated and provided the names of all the people who supplied the drugs to the minors. If the information he provides us is correct, then the department will be able to bring down one of the biggest drug rings to date. But if the information is wrong, then we'll just be one step closer to."

"And quite frankly DA Kinkade thinks that getting the names of those drug dealers is more important than your kid here having one too many while under the legal drinking age. The DA said that he also remembers what its like to be a teenager," Officer Magnum added.

Booth nodded. "You'll make sure his involvement and identity will be kept confidential correct? I don't want these guys finding out it was Achilles ratting them out and coming after him."

Officer Magnum nodded. "Of course. There is nothing to worry about that."

Booth gave Officer Magnum an apprehensive nod. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Metro PD guys; they did a fine job really. He just wanted Achilles to be absolutely safe. Booth made a mental note to have one of his own guys look over the drug bust operation and see if they could have it handed over to FBI jurisdiction.

"When can I bring him home," Booth asked looking back at Achilles.

Officer Magnum handed Booth the manila folder in his hand. "You can just fill out these forms here and you can be on your way."

* * *

><p>As Booth filled out the forms, he kept looking up at Achilles making sure he was okay. The teen was still lying down with his arm still slung across his face. Officer Magnum placed a cup of coffee in front of Booth and sat across from him.<p>

"My middle daughter goes to school with Achilles. I only met the kid once before tonight and I know for a fact that he's a great kid. From what she had told me, Achilles has been in a funk for a bit now and no one has been able to shake him from it."

Booth shrugged. "That doesn't really explain why he almost drank his life away in a park."

"I don't know too much, but I'm positive that it has something to deal with the past year and a half. Life has dealt him many cards in his short life and I think that not talking about it has caught up to him. My daughter tells me that Achilles is always putting others before himself so he had a track record of not dealing with his own personal issues."

Everything his partner had told him earlier during their dinner date came back to him. _"…A little lost…he's hurting and confused…taking a toll on him…carries the weight of the entire world on his shoulders…and trying to find his footing again."_

"Now I'm not saying that his past may be what led him to drink like that, but the kid just has been through so much in his life. He has dealt with more than most men have seen in their entire lifetime. When life throws these obstacles at people, they have different coping mechanisms. It seems like he chose the alcohol," Officer Magnum replied as he too glanced at the sleeping teen.

"Like I said Agent Booth, Achilles a very good kid. His family is his entire world and he does everything he can for him and so much more. Maybe he wanted to do something for himself, maybe he wanted to feel numb, or maybe he wanted a release from everything after life put him through one hell of a ringer. Whatever the reason, it was one lapse in rational decision making. This doesn't make him a bad person," Officer Magnum added.

Booth cocked his head to the side and thought about it. He admired how Officer Magnum defended the teenager even when he barely knew him. Achilles was one hell of a kid to have that kind of effect on people.

"So, what about them," he asked nodding to the other kids in the holding cells.

"Well, unlike Achilles, they were very uncooperative and tried to evade arrest. They'll be charged with the criminal trespassing, underage drinking, a drunk and disorderly, and possession of a control substance to just name a few."

Booth nodded. "I'll take my boy home now."

* * *

><p>The car ride home was silent and tense. While lying in the holding cell, Achilles had sobered up a bit. Achilles' head throbbed as the events from that night came rushing back to him. He groaned and clutched his head in pain.<p>

Booth looked at Achilles out of the corner of his eye. "First time drinking?"

Achilles groaned again. "Yes sir. I don't remember how much I drank, I remembered a guy handing me cup. I drank it and the next thing I know, they just kept on coming and I was trying to keep up. Oh God I think I'm dying."

Booth glanced over at the suffering teen and smirked. Booth knew all to well what it was like having so much to drink for the first time. "I know the feeling kid."

Achilles began to feel queasy and sweaty. "Booth do you think you could pull over for a sec?"

Booth quickly complied and flashed his hazard lights. As he came to a rolling stop, Achilles pushed the passenger door open and leaned out unleashing the contents of his stomach on the side of the road.

Booth flinched at the sound. When Achilles was finished, he sat back up and pulled his tank top off to wipe the sweat from his forehead and tossed it one the floor where it joined his still balled up hockey jersey.

"You okay kid," Booth asked sympathetically as he handed him a water bottle.

Achilles was flushed and his face was pale, a deep contrast on his normally tanned skin. He washed his mouth out and leaned out the window to spit out the water. "Thanks. I think I'm okay."

Booth wondered where Achilles' friends had gone. He knew that there were quite a few who went to the game, so what happened to them? And what about Hodgins? Did Hodgins know that they were going out partying?

"So would you like to tell me what happened tonight," Booth cautioned.

"Not right now," Achilles said as he tried hard not to upchuck in the Agent's pristine vehicle.

Booth nodded as he pulled into his apartment's parking structure. "All right. But you _will_ talk to me about it. For now, it's really late so you can spend the night here. I'll bring you home tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," Achilles whispered as he stumbled out of the SUV.

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked through the door, Achilles bolted to the main bathroom and started hurling into the toilet. Booth closed the front door and went to his bedroom to grab a few things for the suffering teenager. A few minutes later Booth found a sweaty and red faced Achilles passed out face down on the floor.<p>

Booth nudged Achilles' feet. "You dead yet?"

"No," Achilles managed to heave.

"Ah well, you reek of alcohol so you better take a shower. I'm not sure if any of my shirts are going to fit you since you're way more muscular than I am. So I just brought you a new pair of boxers still in the package and some pajama bottoms. I have some spare toothbrushes in the drawers next to the sink as well," Booth said as he placed said items on the countertop.

Achilles nodded weakly. "Thanks."

"When you're done in here just leave your clothes on the bathmat and I can throw them in the wash for you tomorrow morning before breakfast. You can go ahead and crash in Parker's room tonight. I put a few slices of bread and a glass of warm milk on the nightstand that will help soak up the alcohol in your system. I also left some aspirin and a bottle of water on the nightstand as well."

Achilles nodded once more. "Thank you Booth."

"No problem kid. I'm going to go lock up and turn in. Sleep well," Booth said as he turned to walk out of the bathroom but stopped when Achilles called him.

"Booth? Are you going to tell my mom," Achilles asked looking up at the Agent.

Booth shook his head. "No I wont tell her."

A look of relief flashed on the teen's face before Booth stopped him. "I wont tell her because it is not my place to. I know you will tell her everything when I drop you off at home later on tomorrow morning."

Achilles looked down and nodded. "Yes sir."

Booth nodded and walked out leaving Achilles alone in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Achilles woke up the next morning feeling a little bit better. His head still hurt, but he felt refreshed. Booth had made a big breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with orange juice which Achilles ate like he was going to die.<p>

"_Take it easy kid," Booth had laughed. "I don't want you to choke."_

"_Sorry," Achilles replied sheepishly as he slowed his roll._

They were now on the road and headed back to Chevy Chase.

"Am I going to go to jail," Achilles asked solemnly.

"No jail time for you. Officer Magnum said the DA is dropping all charges in exchange for your cooperation last night. You were very lucky to get away with that," Booth said in his best fatherly like voice.

Achilles sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry if I ruined your evening last night."

Booth shook his head. "My night was far from ruined."

Achilles smiled weakly. "I take that the date with my mom was okay?"

Booth smiled brightly. "Your mother and I had a great time."

Achilles closed his eyes and leaned back into the headrest. "Good. That's good."

"You know. I'm glad you had them call me. Actually I think it's good that you got arrested."

Achilles' eyes jerked open. "You…what?"

Booth held his hand up to explain. "The way I look at it. Had you folks not been arrested, you guys would've piled up in your friend's car piss ass drunk. If you guys were driving with that much alcohol in your system, you guys could've been hurt, got into an accident, or dead. And what's worse than that is that you guys could've hurt or killed other people too."

"You're right," Achilles replied as he glanced out the window.

"I'm not sure what exactly was going on in your mind last night, but I know the feeling. I was a teenager too once upon a time."

Achilles chuckled lightheartedly. "I'm sure."

"However. I am not the one you should be apologizing to," Booth said softly.

Achilles glanced out the window. "I know sir."

At the next stoplight Booth glanced over at Achilles. He was still staring out the window, but Booth could see Achilles' reflection in the passenger side window. Booth saw the regret and the anger at himself in the teenager's eyes and he reached out to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

* * *

><p><em>All right guys, I'll see you around in a week or two. Take care now.<em>


	29. The Façade Comes Down

AN: Hey there now. I know that it's been a while. I'm so sorry about that. I assure you that I am very much alive. School may be over for me, but I still got to work. I hope that I didn't loose any of you, if I did…mea culpa. But if you're still here kicking it and knocking back a cold one with me, then I thank thee with sincerest gratitude. *Here have another beer. Or what ever it is you're drinking*

Anyways going about business, this chapter is completely different from the one I had originally written for Promises. Personally, I like this chapter very much because we see a different side of Achilles that we didn't know existed. It's like that saying goes "nothing is ever as it seems."

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of its affiliates. I just own the characters of Achilles and Annalyse.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29: <span>The Façade Comes Down

Booth pulled up to the Brennan household and looked over to Achilles. The teenager was still lost in thought, the guilt burning in his eyes. "Are you ready to talk to your mom?"

Achilles just sighed and nodded pushing the passenger door open. The walk from the SUV to the front door seemed like torture. And when Achilles finally stood inches away, it was as if the door was mocking him.

Booth watched as Achilles took his house key out of the front pocket of his newly washed jeans and unlocked the front door. They were met by complete silence and the faint glow of the kitchen light from down the hall. Achilles kicked off his shoes and stepped through the threshold. Booth followed and closed the door behind him.

"Mom," Achilles called out tentatively. "Mom I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen," Brennan replied back. "Are you and Garrett hungry? I just started on some egg whites and bacon for you boys. Angela and Hodgins will be by soon with Anna."

"Garrett's not here mom. He had to go to a thing," Achilles replied back as he walked into the kitchen where his mom was standing at the stainless steel electric range stove.

"Oh okay. Did Garrett just drop you off," Brennan asked turning around. She was surprised when she met the sight of her partner standing behind her son.

"Hello Booth. What are you doing here," Brennan asked.

"Why don't you have a seat and then we can talk about that," Achilles replied nervously.

A puzzled look came across Brennan's face as she turned the stove off and moved the frying pan to a cooling rack. She wiped her hands on a towel and grabbed her cup of coffee. "Would you like some coffee Booth?"

"No thank you Bones. I already had a cup this morning," Booth smiled, a twinkle in his eyes as he remembered their date.

"So, care to explain why you seem to be metaphorically walking around on egg shells this morning," Brennan asked getting right to it.

"Yes…well basically I wasn't where I said I was going to be last night," Achilles started.

Brennan was a bit confused. "So, you didn't go to the hockey game? Because I got that picture message from Garrett."

Achilles shook his head. "We went did go to the hockey game. But I didn't stay at Garrett's house last night. I…I was at Booth's apartment last night."

"Booth's apartment," Brennan asked quizzically looking at her partner.

Achilles swallowed a lump in his throat and briefly looked at Booth who silently encouraged him to continue. "The Rangers pretty much had the win last night so we decided to leave the game a little early. After I assured Uncle Jack that I was going to be at Garrett's, he left with Kori and Kaden offering them a ride to the train station."

"So it was just the me and the guys left. We talked for a bit and tried to figure out what we wanted to do for the rest of the night. Axel suggested we go to this party out at Stanton Park where a bunch of college kids were hosting. We all agreed and headed up that way. There was a ton of people there when we got to Stanton park and we stood in the parking lot debating if we should go or not."

"Garrett and I went into the party after Sterling, Axel, and Diesel backed out at the very last second and left. As soon as we walked in, people were handing us drinks left and right. We didn't want to drink at first, but they kept egging us on. They called us names and I was just getting so pissed off. But the temptation was eating away at the back of my mind. I needed to know what it was like. So I gave in."

"I only intended it to be just one. But the drinks kept coming and they were cheering me on. They told me to keep going so I did. I wanted to be able to keep up. Garrett tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. I just kept drinking. Garrett was stronger than I was. Next thing we know, some of the high school and college kids started bringing out all these pipes, some bags full of weed, pills, and some other crap. That's when Garrett and I realized that we needed to get the hell out of there."

"When Garrett and I finally got to the parking lot, we saw this girl passed out on the ground just barely breathing. We didn't call 911 because it would've taken them too long to get to Stanton Park and it might have been too late, we weren't sure how long she had been like that. Garrett ran to get his car while I stayed behind with the girl."

"I tired. I tried like hell to get her to wake her up, tried to get her to open her eyes, but she wouldn't. I was so scared that she could be dead," Achilles paused shuddering at the memory.

"Garrett finally showed up and we put her in there. I just was about to get into the car when all these police cruisers came blazing in. All these cops began swarming the area and this one guy was hot on our tail. I slammed the car door shut and told Garrett to get the hell out of there and get to the hospital as fast as he could."

"Since I was too drunk to too anything else, I let the cop slap the cuffs on me. He gave me a Breathalyzer test and found my prescription Vicodin in my back pocket. The cop put me in the back of his cruiser with two other guys and hauled us into Metro PD headquarters. We were allowed our phone call so I called Booth and he came to get me. And because it was so late, he had me stay over at his place. So that's where I was last night and that's why Booth is here."

Brennan was quiet for a moment and she tried to wrap her head around everything her son had just told her. Staying out late at night partying and drinking and possibly experimenting with drugs? Lying about his whereabouts? What was going on in her son's head? This was not like him to do such activities, unless…she didn't really know her son at all.

"The girl, where is she? What hospital did Garrett take her to," she asked calmly.

"George Washington Memorial. Garrett told me he stayed just long enough to give the police a statement. He left as soon as the girl's parents arrived."

Booth stood up sensing he shouldn't be in the room. "I'm going to call GWM to check on her status," Booth murmured as he whipped out his cell phone and walked out.

Achilles watched Booth leave the kitchen and turned his gaze back towards his mother. She was still silent, but he could see it in her eyes, all the conflicting emotions she was feeling. Achilles hung his head. He knew he had screwed up royally. The silence was killing him and he quietly begged his mom to say something

"I obviously do NOT condone your actions. But, you and Garrett did the right thing getting that girl immediate medical attention. However, I would like to know what in the world were you thinking last night?"

Achilles remained silent as he took his mom's words blow for blow. "You were probably not thinking rationally at all! You _lied_ to me Achilles. You betrayed _my_ trust. You were acting stupid, and reckless! And what were you doing with prescription Vicodin? The Doctor said that you're not supposed to be on that anymore. Please don't tell me you're still taking it. That is a narcotic. It's highly addicting."

Achilles' silence gave Brennan her answer. She shook her head sadly. "Drinking, drugs, and lying? Your father and I raised you to be better than that Achilles."

Achilles mentally kicked himself at the mention of his dad. "I don't know what your father would say if he were alive. But I imagine that he would be just as disappointed in you as I am."

Achilles felt sick as he hung his head in shame because he knew. He knew that the worst thing he could ever do than make his parents upset, was to be a disappointment.

Brennan rubbed her temples warily. "What I'd also like to know Achilles…is why? You are a very smart and brilliant and talented young man. You are an amazing son and an equally amazing brother, why are you wasting your potential by making immature and irrational choices?"

* * *

><p>Achilles sat in quiet contemplation. His mom's "why," ringing loudly in his head. All sorts of feelings and emotions started to course through his body. His mom may or may not know that he didn't really like to his own personal feelings (he didn't want anyone worrying about him,) but Achilles could no longer contain it. The damns burst and he just broke down.<p>

"I just wanted to be able to forget how screwed up my life has become…how screwed up my life has been for the past fifteen years," he exclaimed as angry tears blurred his vision.

A shocked look came across Brennan's face as Booth walked back in and sat next to his partner. Achilles crudely wiped the tears away suddenly feeling so vulnerable, exposed, and weak. He didn't like it.

"I was shot at when I was two years old. I watched my biological parents die right in front of me. They had said that I wouldn't remember, that I couldn't remember. But I do. I remember every last _second_ of it."

"There was my motorcycle accident last winter that screwed me up. God I can still hear him. I can still hear dad pleading as I ran out the damn door to drive his truck because it was safer. But I didn't listen to him. I was in such a hurry to get where I was going, I just grabbed my bike keys and left. And then what happens? I spin out on black ice, this car comes barreling into me, and I go flying. I get a concussion and a back surgery."

"I lost the most important man in my life back in May and then I get my brain rattled again in October, which ultimately kills my future. Now I have no freaking idea what I want from life. These things have been eating away at me for such a long time. I thought I had a handle on it all. I thought I had made my peace with it everything, but it seems like I can't let it go."

"And after everything that I have been through, I realized that shouldn't even be alive today. There isn't a single day that goes by where I wake up and ask myself 'how the hell am I still breathing?' Fifteen years! I've been living on borrowed time and dancing with death."

"It was all so much to deal with, so I popped a few pills here and there and I drank. I drank and I drank and I drank hoping to erase the pain I've felt all my life. I wanted to feel numb. Just one time, I wanted to be able to not feel anything at all. I just didn't think that I would end up in jail."

Achilles let out a shaky breath. "So yeah, you're right mom. I wasn't thinking at all last night. I did act reckless and selfish and immature. I didn't think twice about how my actions would affect my family. I didn't think about the repercussions, but I do know now."

"There are absolutely no excuses for my actions. I don't expect you to forgive me or believe me when I say that I am truly very sorry for my actions last night. I'm truly sorry for being a disappointment to you and this family."

* * *

><p>After hearing Achilles' confession, suddenly everything hit her like a ton of bricks. Brennan looked at her son with tears in her eyes. Achilles' occasional mood swings, his anxiety and panic attacks, his trouble sleeping, the substance abuse, and his sense of a limited future; everything made sense now.<p>

How did she not know how greatly those past events have affected him? A toddler, just two years of age witnessing the ruthless murder of his parents, was a greatly traumatic event. Of course, the people in his village would not have the proper resources to help Achilles deal with such events had he begun to remember.

Achilles was such a happy boy when Brennan and Christopher first met him three years ago. He was just so full of wonder and curiosity without a care in the world. They were informed of what had happened to his parents and to the boy himself. How he had been caught in the crossfire as well. They told her that because Achilles was so young, he wouldn't remember it at all. And now as the realizations hit her, Brennan felt a load of guilt.

Fifteen years, her son had suffered in silence, an eternal battle eating him away inside. He must have been so hurt and confused in those years prior to adopting him. She should've known! She was a scientist after all! She should've known that almost anything could trigger the memories of a childhood trauma.

_Fifteen years_ he had suffered in silence. Three years since welcoming him into their family, without a single word to her. Adding to his already existing childhood trauma, Achilles had endured two concussions, multiple surgeries including his back and brain, and the loss of the most important man in his life. How could she not see the signs of post-traumatic stress? How could she have been so blind? She is a mother. She is supposed to know when her child is in distress?

"I'm so sorry," Brennan, sobbed unable to bring her self to look at her son.

Achilles looked up at his mom dumbstruck. "What are you apologizing to me for? I'm the one who did wrong," he asked so confused.

"No. I did _you_ wrong. I am your mother. I'm supposed to know when you are in distress. And I am a _scientist_. I'm supposed to know that you have been suffering from PTSD almost your entire life. All of the signs point to post-traumatic stress stemming from your parents shooting. How long have you remembered?"

Achilles wrung his hands. _How long has he remembered?_ There had been brief flashes and sounds since he was five. But it wasn't until he had his motorcycle accident last winter when he saw it in greater detail.

"I remembered brief glances since I was five. It wasn't until after my motorcycle accident that I started remembering it in full detail," Achilles whispered suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Why didn't you come to me about it? Why did you keep this to yourself," Brennan asked.

Achilles buried his face in his hands and let out a shaky breath. "Because I didn't want you to worry about me. You were pregnant, preparing for dad's deployment, and already dealing with me being in the hospital. I didn't want to add my psychological problems to the already emotional draining plate you had in front of you.

Brennan shook her head. "You are my son. _My son. _Your well being, both mental and physical is just as important."

Achilles sighed and nodded. "The only good thing that has ever happened to me was coming into this family and I've failed you all."

Brennan leaned over to hug her son. "You didn't fail us, it was a lapse in good judgment. But I promise you that I'll get you the help you need. And we'll get through this together."

Achilles rested his head on his mom's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Okay."

* * *

><p>When everything was said and done, it was time for Booth to make his exit. Achilles and Brennan followed him to the door.<p>

"No words can express how thankful I am for you helping me out Agent Booth. I owe you my life."

Booth shook his head. "You don't need to owe me anything. But, I know you were supposed to hang out with Parker today. I think that you should just take the day for yourself to sober up some more and relax. You can see him another day."

Achilles sighed. He was looking forward to spending the day with his little buddy. But Booth was right; he needed to sober up. Achilles didn't want Parker around him when he was like that. "Yes sir."

Booth turned to look at Brennan after watching Achilles bound up the stairs and disappear down the hall. Brennan looked run down emotionally so he wrapped her in a big hug.

"Thank you for getting him," Brennan sighed.

"I'm glad that he trusts me enough to call me," Booth admitted.

"I'm not sure I understand," Brennan looked at Booth quizzically.

"Bones I think I've made it pretty clear how much I _like _you."

"Yes I like you too Booth."

Booth chuckled. "Well the way I view this dynamic is that we're two people coming into a blossoming partnership with children from previous relationships. Achilles is much older and mature than Parker. Therefore he might have certain qualms against me. Achilles is staying guarded and trying to protective himself because he doesn't want to get hurt by getting too attached."

"Achilles might not like me because to him, I'm the guy who is taking up residence in your heart. He thinks that you're going to replace his dad with me. And I would never in a million years try to replace Christopher, but if we were to give us a chance and Achilles will accept me in his life, than I will do my damnedest to be the best father figure he could have in his life. I don't know where I stand with him. But I sure as hell hope he will know that I already see him as a son and I see Annalyse as my daughter.

Brennan remained silent as she took in everything Booth said. Her stoic and unchanged gaze made Booth nervous and he mentally kicked himself in the head. Had he jumped the gun by confessing that to her? Was it too soon?

'Way to go Seel! You two were just starting out and you fucked it all up. She'll probably go running for the hills now.' He thought.

Booth was shocked and relieved when Brennan wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He wrapped her arms around her and breathed in the scent he knew he would tire of.

Booth kissed the top of Brennan's head. "We'll get him through this Bones. Everything will be okay."


	30. Back to Square One?

AN: I'm supposed to be cleaning the bathroom right now, but I locked myself in here to read fanfiction and obviously post this next chapter. Shh…don't tell my mom. I also changed my pen name to make it match up with my Tumblr and Twitter and everything else.

Right so going about our usual business, I deeply apologize for the long wait (again) on the update. Since it's summer time, I seriously thought I would have more time to work on this story. But life can be a witch and gets in the way at times and just kicks you in the behind.

Like I said in the previous author's note, I hope that I didn't loose any of you. If you're still here kicking it with me then I thank thee with sincerest gratitude. If it were possible, I would reach through the screen and hug each and every one of you.

Oh, lots and lots of cookies and big love to those of you for catching my gaffe in the previous chapter. Yes the last line was supposed to read: "He wrapped her arms around her and breathed in the scent he knew he would _**never**_ tire of." Thank you for catching that. Oh my goodness I'm an idiot.

What do you think of all these new changes to FF? I'm a bit indifferent at the moment. But yeah…I'll get used to it sooner or later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of its affiliates. I just own the characters of Achilles and Annalyse.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30: Back to Square One?<span>

"Ugh I'm freezing my ass off," Hodgins grumbled as he pulled his winter coat tighter around his dark blue jump suit clad body. "I should've gone back to the lab with Cam when I had the chance. She has that baby temperature controlled at a toasty 75."

"Yeah you and me both," Booth grumbled as he shoved his slightly shaky hands into the side pockets of his black pea coat.

Booth glanced down at his watch as he shivered from the cold winter air. It was almost 12 o'clock in the afternoon. It was the last day of school before winter break and for the first time ever Rebecca was letting Booth have Parker for the entire holiday. Parker's school was letting them out early and he was supposed to be on his way to get him.

Booth stepped out from under the pop up tent the FBI techs had set up and walked over to where Brennan was standing next to the remains and jotting down notes. "Hey Bones do you know how much longer this is going to take? We're kind of cutting it close here. I really need to go pick up Parker from school."

Bones glared at Booth. "Well Booth, it's kind of hard to say right now seeing that our victim is currently buried in about four and a half feet of cement and snow here."

Booth winced. He knew better to question his partner. He knew that she was irritable, heck they were all getting irritable. They all had been called out to the freezing cold scene of the crime at 4 a.m. and everyone else were running late. The main FBI tech vans weren't starting because of a cracked alternator belt from the cold weather, there had been an accident on the interstate, and the guys who were supposed to come out and cut the concrete slab and transport it to the Jeffersonian, were running late with their own engine problems. All of that plus a lack of coffee made tensions run pretty high.

"Dr. Saroyan was permitted to leave because she needed to open up and prep the lab for what was supposed to be the arrival of the remains two hours ago. No one else is going anywhere or leaving until you have your people get this body back to the Jeffersonian," Brennan seethed.

"Well then if that's the case, do you know if anyone is available to pick up Parker from school? I'm kind of desperate here. I don't want to leave my kid stranded," Booth pleaded.

"I have someone in mind, but you might not like it," Brennan replied sharply.

"Desperate here," Booth said waving his arms in the air.

Brennan huffed. "You could ask Achilles to pick up Parker. He finished school about fifteen minutes ago."

Booth stopped and let out an "Oh."

Ever since Achilles' arrest three weeks prior, Booth had been skirting on letting Achilles and Parker spend time together. Whenever Achilles tried to schedule something, Booth always had some kind of an excuse. (He's not feeling well. He has hockey practice. He has a hockey game. He has too much homework. He has a big project to do.)

And every time that Achilles offered to help Parker with his homework or wanted to come out to watch Parker play his games, Booth just made up a poor excuse and a quick goodbye. It went on like that for a week, before Achilles stopped calling all together.

Thinking about it now, Booth regretted his decision immensely. Parker had asked him the previous morning if Achilles no longer liked him because he hadn't seen or heard from him in weeks.

Brennan stuck her notebook in her pocket and pulled her partner aside. "Booth, I know we agreed to limit the time spent between our sons while Achilles is in the beginning stages of his PTSD therapy. But I'm not stupid. I know that you've completely cut him off."

Booth turned red knowing his motives had been figured out. "Bones, I-"

Brennan cut him off. "No I get it Booth. You think that after what Achilles did, if Parker spent time with Achilles, Parker would follow in his footsteps. But you and I both know that my son would never do anything that could be detrimental around Parker. I know that my son made a mistake and he will face what ever the consequences are thrown his way, even not being able to spend time with Parker anymore."

"But for you to just cut him off from Parker like that without explanation, it just about broke his heart Booth. Achilles knows that what he did was wrong and you know that he's getting the help that he needs. Achilles desperately wants to show you that he is not that kind of person and that he will never be turn into that kind of person. But how is he supposed to show you when you wont even let him?"

Booth nodded his head. "Yeah you're right Bones."

"When am I ever wrong," Brennan asked bluntly.

Booth sighed. "Does this…does this affect us?"

"It should not. We should look at this as a learning experience."

Booth nodded as he kissed Brennan's forehead. "I'll call him now."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the help Garrett. I'll see you after New Years yeah," Achilles said clasping his best friends' hand and pulled him into a guy hug.<p>

"No problems man. Have a safe flight tonight and I'll see your ugly face when you get back." Garrett laughed as he patted Achilles on his cheek playfully.

Achilles knocked his friend's hand away and shoved him playfully. "Yeah. Yeah. Okay, get out of here already. You're gonna be late picking up your girl from work."

Garrett rolled his eye in mock sarcasm as he turned towards this car. "Yes mother."

Achilles watched as Garrett got into his Mustang and drove out of the student parking lot with a honk of his horn. Achilles shook his head and turned to observe the sea of colorful wrapped packages taking up residence in the back of his Tahoe; Christmas gifts from his friends and Secret Santa's from his community service club. He smiled at the small pile of gifts from the guys for Annalyse.

Achilles smiled thinking about the six other older brothers she had gained. He laughed as he took one look at one of the gifts Brooks had given to Annalyse. By the way it was wrapped, Achilles could tell that his buddy had gotten his sister a football for Christmas. He poked the football and found it to be soft, a Nerf football perhaps?

Achilles shook his head with a smile as his cell phone began to ring, blaring the ESPN Sports Center theme song. He fished the phone out of his coat pocket and read the name flashing across the screen. He frowned and hit the ignore button before stuffing the phone back into his coat pocket.

He was making sure everything in the back was secured before closing the back hatch when his phone rang again. Achilles dug his phone out of his coat pocket once more and sighed in frustration when Booth's name flashed across the screen for a second time. Achilles held the ringing phone in his hand as he sat on the back bumper debating if he should answer or not. Just as he was about to press the green button, the call went to his voicemail. Achilles set his phone down beside him and hung his head.

* * *

><p>Booth silently swore as his first call went to voicemail. He knew that the teen was ignoring his calls instead of letting it ring through. Booth tried again and the call rang all the way through to the voicemail. Booth sighed and was about to give up when he called a third time and was finally answered.<p>

"Hello," the teen had answered tightly.

"Achilles," Booth greeted with a weak smile.

"Agent Booth," the teen replied curtly.

_Agent Booth. They were back to formalities. _

"Look about these past three weeks…" Booth started before Achilles cut him off.

"No. I understand Agent Booth. I wouldn't my kid around someone like me either," Achilles replied softly and laced with his own guilt.

Before Booth could answer, Achilles interjected. "So uh, is everything going okay? Is mom okay? Did she eat lunch yet? You guy usually don't call me during a case unless something is wrong," Achilles asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine. Your mom is good. She hasn't had any lunch yet, but I'll make sure she gets food in her system."

Achilles sighed. "Good…that's good."

"Listen, I was wondering if you could do me favor and pick up Parker from school today and then bring him to hockey practice later on this afternoon? We have all hands on deck for this case and we might be working pretty late. I have Parker for the entire winter break this year while Rebecca and Brent head up to Canada for the holidays. You are my last hope to go get him."

"Are you sure you want to ask me," Achilles asked snidely.

Booth wanted to kick himself in the gut for hurting Achilles like that. "I'm sure. There's no one else I trust more than you. Please?"

Achilles was quiet for a moment. He shook his head and sighed softly. "Sure."

Booth also let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. He gets out at 12:30 and has practice at 3:30."

Achilles glanced at his watch. It was already noon and he had about half an hour to pick him up. He knew that Parker's school allowed the students early dismissal and he figured that it wouldn't hurt to take him out early. Achilles could take Parker to the diner for lunch before going to practice.

"Why don't you give the front office a call and have Parker sent down for early dismissal. I'll take him to the diner for some lunch and then we can go pick up Annalyse at daycare on our way to hockey practice."

Booth was surprised at the offer. He and Rebecca had never once called Parker out for an early dismissal fearing that it might affect his learning. "Uh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's the last day of school for the semester. Letting Parker start his winter break half an hour early wont hurt him," Achilles replied quietly.

Booth smiled. "All right. I'll call his school. Thanks again Achilles. I owe you one."

* * *

><p>Parker anxiously made his way to the front office with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his practice duffel bag trailing behind him. A thousand things ran through his head as he tried to figure out why he had been summoned to the office with all his things. He couldn't be in trouble could he? He shook his head; his teachers had always said he was such a well-behaved student.<p>

When he got to the office door, he peered inside the glass window and saw Achilles sitting in the waiting room. Parker got excited when he saw him, but immediately thought the worst. Maybe something happened to his dad at work. Parker reached for the silver doorknob with an unsteady hand and twisted it open. When Achilles looked up with a wide smile, Parker immediately knew that everything was okay.

"Achilles what are you doing here," Parker asked excitedly.

"I'm breaking you out of this joint," Achilles smiled conspiratorially as he took Parker's bags and slung it over his shoulder.

Parker let out whoop and started for the office door. "You have a wonderful holiday break Mr. Booth. See you in the new year," the elderly school secretary said with a kind smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson. You have a good holidays as well," Parker waved.

* * *

><p>Achilles and Parker found themselves sitting at their usual table in the diner. The two boys happily noshed on cheeseburgers, what seemed like endless fries, and chocolate milkshakes as they caught up. Achilles listened as Parker recounted his day at school and upcoming plans for the Christmas holidays with his dad.<p>

"So, how come you haven't been around for a while? Every time I asked dad if I could call you, he told me that you were busy. Have I done something wrong," Parker asked, his eyes sad and fearful

Achilles' gut twisted. "No you haven't done anything wrong; it's me. I'm the one who did wrong," he assured.

"What happened? Can you tell me," Parker asked as he swirled a fry in a puddle of ketchup and black pepper.

"It's very hard for me to explain right now. But when the time is right, then I'll tell you okay? You have my word," Achilles promised.

Parker silently studied Achilles for a bit and finally nodded his agreement. He stuffed the fry he was playing with his mouth and reached for another. "So, do you know when my dad will be done with work?"

Achilles shook his head. "Well it's kind of hard to say at the moment. From what I know, this is turning out to be a very tough case. Everyone in the lab as well as your dad and Dr. Sweets is working very hard to solve it and put the person responsible behind bars."

Parker shrugged and continued eating his fries. "Ah okay then. So what are we going to do after this? We still have loads of time before practice," he asked with a bright smile.

"Well, after this, we'll swing by the Jeffersonian to pick up Annalyse from daycare. Then we can go hang out at my house for a bit before I bring you to practice. Does that sound okay?"

"Yup! Will you stay to watch? We actually have a big scrimmage today against the Sharks at 4 o'clock. They're the top rank team in our district and we've been practicing really hard to beat them. If we win against them during the Christmas tournaments, we move up to first from third place," Parker said taking a bite out of his burger.

Achilles thought about it for a moment. Parker's scrimmage would start at around 4 o'clock that afternoon. His flight was scheduled to take off at 8:30 p.m. and he would have to be at the airport no later than 6. Achilles figured that Parker's scrimmage would take about two hours. If Achilles were to watch Parker's scrimmage then he would have to leave before it finished.

No, he couldn't do that. Parker would be devastated if he left the scrimmage early. Plus he wasn't sure if Booth and his mom would be done with the case for the day by the time the scrimmage would be finished. Booth had told him that Parker could go home with his one of his teammates. But Achilles felt that it would be wrong of him to do so.

He couldn't push his departure time back to later on that night. All of the flights were full and the next one wouldn't be until the next afternoon. It would cost him some money to do so, but he figured that it was a small price to pay for spending the afternoon with Parker after three weeks with out contact.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Parker smiled, and fist bumped Achilles, "sweet."

Achilles smiled as he watched Parker attack the rest of his burger. As Parker munched away on lunch, Achilles pulled out his phone and rescheduled his flight time to the following evening.


	31. Important Author Update

**Author and Story Update:**

**Hey guys. I know you guys must me wondering where in the hell I have been. And why haven't I updated this in two months. I will explain it all to you in this very author's announcement. Now I can grovel and apologize for days about the lack of everything really, but it'll be a futile attempt. However, I can and I will offer you some sort of explanation. And yes the usual and most over used excuse of 'life got in the way' is one of them. As well as the school excuse. I'm getting close to the end and school is just beating down hard on me so I haven't had much time to do some writing.**

**And I have another reason. My old MacBook Pro, affectionately named Ricky, went off to the big hard drive in the sky. I had Ricky for about four years now. I bought him a little after I graduated from high school. Ricky was my very first college investment and my absolute pride and joy. Ricky and I had a lot of good memories. He and I went through about a hundred undergrad papers, thousands of downloads, blogging, and multiple fanfic reads. My Ricky hadn't been feeling very well in recent months and finally he just gave out. I know this sounds really crazy and that it is just an inanimate object, but I was honestly devastated.**

**You work your ass off saving up for something like this or whatever you want and when you finally get it, it's a glorious feeling you know? Yeah mom and dad or grandpa and grandpa or aunty and uncle, hubby or wife...who ever, can get it for you; but it's just too damn easy. To be able to go out and buy something like this on your own is a great feeling because all of your hard work finally pays off. It is such a huge accomplishment, especially for a recent high school graduate going off to college on a budget. So yeah I was sad.**

**When Ricky gave out, I had been working for while and decided to find a replacement. So, I got the new Ipad that had just come out. It was awesome at first with all the bells and whistles. But, when it came down to writing my papers and writing the new chapters in this story, it wasn't very effective. So the obvious move was to buy another laptop. I finally picked up a new MacBook Pro the other day. And now I can finally get back into the game. **

**Now I had a few chapters ready to fly, but after going back and rereading the road so far, I just didn't feel satisfied. And as a writer, I want to be able to feel that about my work. No I am NOT abandoning this story, but I'm putting it on the shelf for just a bit to rewrite it. A very, very good chunk of the story will remain in context, like I said before, I'm going to rewrite it and add more to it to fill in some holes and details. And the rest will probably be axed.**

**If you decide not to follow me over to the rewrite, then I want to thank you from the bottom of heart for taking the time to read this piece and for taking the time to review via this site, Twitter, PM, or emails. If you decide to stay and head over the edge of the abyss and back with me to the rewrite, then I want to thank you from the bottom of soul for doing so. You all may not know it, but I really, really do appreciate you all for sticking with me through thick and thin and through the out of whack updating. You folks keep me going everyday.**

**So if you're still here kicking it with me, I am hugging you all so hard right now. Relax and feel free to dig into the cooler as many times as you want, cuz it's gonna be a journey. Thanks again, take care, and I'll be back soon.**

**-M aka theoddestcastle**

**P.S. For more updates follow me on Twitter oddestcastle (Viewership is advised. I tend to be very uncensored.)**


End file.
